


Standing on the Edge of Forever

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Director Louis, Half AU, Kid!Fic, M/M, Single Parent Harry, Widower Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 48,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Więc daj mi to wyprostować. Zabrałaś pana Squigglesa z klatki, wzięłaś go ze sobą na swoją wycieczkę do zoo i wypuściłaś go w wolierze?</p>
<p>Harry Styles jest samotnym ojcem, po prostu próbuje utrzymać swoje życie zorganizowanym, po tym, jak utracił męża 4 lata wcześniej. Pomiędzy jego córką, diabelskimi bliźniakami Liama i Sophią wrzucającą go w każdą romantyczną plątaninę, jaką może wymyślić życie, jest trochę szalone. Oczywiście wszystko się zmienia w momencie, kiedy Lo i bliźniaki interesują się szkolnym musicalem w ich szkole „Czarnoksiężnikiem z krainy Oz”. Ponieważ nowy reżyser, Louis Tomlinson jest po prostu najatrakcyjniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego Harry kiedykolwiek widział.</p>
<p>Występują: uroczy ojciec Harry, gorący aktor Louis, trójka bezczelnych dzieci, bezkompromisowa Sophia Smith i Liam, który chce tylko, aby wszystkie dzieci dobrze się zachowywały.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Standing on the Edge of Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472415) by [EllaO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaO/pseuds/EllaO). 



Stojąc w swojej kuchni, czując się głęboko w swojej beznadziejności, ponownie, Harry myśli, że jest coś szczególnie frustrującego w zaangażowanie się w walkę na siłę woli z siedmiolatką. Szczególnie gdy ten kreatywny uparciuch jest jego córką.

Harry zwęża swoje oczy na Lo, siadającej na wysepce kuchennnej. Macha swoim nogami w przód i w tył, ręce składa na swoim podołku, wpatrując się prosto w niego. Jej strój jest całkowicie niedopasowany z fioletową spódniczką, czerwonymi rajstopami, pomarańczową bluzką i zielonymi skarpetkami, ale Lo nosi to, co chce i dzisiaj zdecydowanie chciała wyglądać jak koło barw.

Jest godzina osiemnasta, chwilę przed porą na kolację i dwa warkocze z jej włosów, które zostały zaplecione przed szkołą są w kompletnym nieładzie - większość kosmków uciekła i już prawie nic nie zostało w lewym warkoczu. Jej grzywka również jest całkowicie napuszona, fryzjerka Lou dała jej na ostatniej wizycie urosnąć i zwisała jej teraz do oczu.

Czas na kolejne strzyżenie, myśli Harry. Lub mogą po prostu to wszystko ściąć. Bóg wie, że to sprawiłoby czas kąpieli i przygotowania do szkoły o wiele łatwiejszym.

Ale wróćmy do tego, co mamy pod ręką.

\- Więc daj mi to wyprostować. Zabrałaś pana Squigglesa z klatki, wzięłaś go ze sobą na swoją wycieczkę do zoo i wypuściłaś go w wolierze?

Lo wygląda konfliktowo, jej wargi są ściśnięte razem, kiedy lustruje z podejrzeniem Harry’ego. Przechyla swoją głowę na jedną stronę, oceniając go zwężonymi oczami.

\- Co to jest woliera?

\- Dom ptaków.

\- Oh, w takim razie tak.

Harry wzdycha, nie po raz pierwszy klnąc na swojego zmarłego męża. Lo wygląda dokładnie jak Spencer od jej jasnych blond włosów poprzez irysowe oczy do jej pełnych różowych warg. Jej kości policzkowe są Spencera, jej nos jest Spencera, jej uszy są Spencera. To samo jest z zaciętością.

Harry liczy do dziesięciu i modli się o cierpliwość.

\- Dlaczego ukradłaś i wypuściłaś swoje klasowe zwierzątko?

Jej twarz jest wyrazem niewinności, fiołkowe oczy szeroko otwarte, kiedy patrzy na niego. - Ponieważ nie był szczęśliwy.

\- A skąd wiedziałaś, że nie był szczęśliwy?

Na to jej wyraz twarzy zmienił się z niesprawiedliwie oskarżycielskiego na miażdżącą wyższość.

\- A czy ty byłbyś szczęśliwy, żyjąc w klatce?

Cóż, nie. - Tu go miała. Harry nie mógł sobie wyobrazić czegokolwiek gorszego od mieszkania w klatce w klasie pełnej sześciolatków. On żyje tylko z jedną w rezydencji i to jest całkiem ciężkie doświadczenie.

Ale, znowu. Nie o to chodzi.

\- Jak ty go w ogóle zaniosłaś do ptaków w zoo?

Lo wzrusza ramionami i poprawia materiał swojej spódniczki. - W moim plecaku. Odpięłam go, więc wciąż mógł oddychać.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. I nikt cię nie widział? Masz czterech nauczycieli w klasie.

Prywatnie, Harry zawsze sądził, że współczynnik nauczycieli do uczniów w szkole Lo jest trochę niedorzeczny. I przesadny, nawet jak na ekskluzywną szkołę taką jak jej z pseudo praktyką nauczania metodą Motessori* i nacisk na indywidualny rozwój poprzez zbiorowe nauczanie.

\- Wiele się tam działo - oferuje wymijająco. Harry natychmiast staje się czujny.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że wiele się tam działo? - Ma nadzieję, że drżenie nie jest słyszalne w jego głosie. Sophia zawsze mu mówi, że musi udawać, że ma przewagę, nawet jeśli tak naprawdę jej nie ma.

\- Cóóóóż…

\- Lola.

\- Pani Anderson była w swoim biurze. Jej słoik ze słodyczami się przewrócił i było tam pełno żelek i gum do żucia. Dosłownie wszędzie. Pani Carlisle zabierała kogoś do pielęgniarki. Pan Holland uspokajał kogoś. Oh i Pan Horan był zajęty swoją torbą.

Harry bierze głęboki oddech. - Kto rozsypał słoik ze słodyczami?

\- Annabelle się potknęła - przez przypadek - i się przewrócił.

Zwęża swe oczy na nią i zgina się lekko, więc są prawie oko w oko. Może być zastraszający i srogi, kiedy chce taki być. Naprawdę może. - Czy to naprawdę był przypadek?

Lo posyła mu spojrzenie, które mówi „a jak myślisz?” Harry wzdycha.

\- Kto poszedł do pielęgniarki?

\- Jeffrey. Krwotok z nosa.

\- Nie uderzyłaś go, prawda? - Ostatnią rzeczą, której potrzebuje, jest nowe znalezione zainteresowanie walką wręcz.

\- Nie! - Wygląda na obrażoną. Jakby dodanie przemocy do ukradnięcia papugi jest zbyt naciągane. - Użyliśmy paczki ketchupu.

\- Co w takim razie robił Pan Holland? - Było zbyt wielu cholernych nauczyciel w tej klasie. Harry szczerze mówiąc, nigdy nie może utrzymać ich prosto, kiedy ona mówi mu po szkole o tym, co wydarzyło się podczas tego dnia.

\- Lisa zaczęła wariować, ponieważ nie chciała oglądać żadnych węży w zoo. Zaczęła płakać i tak dalej. Myślę, że Pan Holland myślał, że ma atak paniki, ponieważ zrobiła się cała czerwona na twarzy, a jej mama ma jęki, więc dokładnie wie, jak to jest. Totalnie jej uwierzył. Jest naprawdę dobra.

\- Lęki, a nie jęki. - Poziom grozy w głosie jego córki, sprawia, że Harry zwisa ze strachu. - Okej. Mów dalej. Dlaczego Pan Horan był zajęty swoją torbą?

\- Oh, oni biegali wokół i chodzili tam i z powrotem.

\- Kto to był? - Przez długi czas Harry żarliwie się modli, aby następne słowa, które wypadną z jej ust, nie były tymi, które myśli, że będą: Proszę, nie mów Dylan i Lennon. Proszę, nie mów Dylan i Lennon.

\- Dylan i Lennon.

Harry nawet nie wie, dlaczego trzymał się jakiejkolwiek nadziei. Dylan i Lennon Payne-Smith są partnerami w zbrodni Lo w istocie od momentu, w którym się urodzili. Bliźniaki są o jedenaście miesięcy młodsze od Lo i ich trójkę łączy unikatowa więź, której nikt tak naprawdę nie potrafi wyjaśnić.

Sophia, żona Liama, zgodziła się być surogatką Harry’ego i Spencera. Nic z jej DNA nie użyto do stworzenia Lo, ale nosiła ją i ją urodziła, nim niemal natychmiastowo zaszła w ciążę z bliźniakami. Od pierwszego razu, kiedy się spotkali - w dniu po narodzinach bliźniaków, Lo była oczarowana. Harry i Spencer zabrali ją do szpitala, aby poznała swoich ‘kuzynów’ i była całkowicie spokojna w ich obecności, spoczywając na podołku Harry’ego, kiedy siedział obok Liama i Spencera trzymających odpowiednio Lennon i Dylana.

Ich trójka odbywała razem drzemki jako dzieci, wszyscy przytuleni na podłodze, a kiedy Lo zaczęła raczkować, jedyny czas, kiedy się nie ruszyła, był wtedy, kiedy bliźniaki spały. Dylan i Lennon (imiona oczywiście po Bobie Dylanie i Johnie Lennonie - Liam jest takim cholernym idiotą) zaczęli chodzić wcześniej, niż oczekiwano, desperacko chętni, by trzymać się z Lo i w czasie, gdy wszyscy skończyli dwa lata, cała trójka trajkotała jak najęta.

Kiedy Spencer umarł, Lo była płochliwa na swoich trzecich urodzinach. Zbyt mała, aby zrozumieć, dlaczego jej ojciec odszedł, płakała przez dni, śpiąc jedynie położona pomiędzy jej ‘kuzynostwo’. Od tego czasu ich trójka miała swój złodziejski kodeks, umieszczeni na tym samym placu zabaw, w tej samej szkole, lekcjach i tej samej dziecięcej drużynie piłki nożnej. Kiedy Sophia i Liam mieli Stevie (Wonder, oczywiście), Lo była początkowo niezdecydowana, ale ostateczni była podekscytowana byciem ‘starszą siostrą’. Payne-Smith i Styles byli rodziną na wylot.

Co oznaczało, że Liam będzie absolutnie wściekły na całą trójkę dzieci.

\- Lo, wiem, że myślisz, że Panu Snugglesowi byłoby lepiej w zoo, ale nie możesz po prostu zadecydować o wypuszczeniu go. Jest klasowym zwierzątkiem każdego. Nie możesz podejmować tej decyzji za wszystkich.

\- Ale to była nasza wspólna decyzja. Rozmawialiśmy o tym i każdy się zgodził. Było głosowanie.

Oczywiście, że tak. Ponieważ Lola Stewart Styles jest niczym jeśli nie taktownością. I jest bardzo przekonująca. Harry obawia się, że pewnego dnia zacznie rozumieć politykę. Będzie w więzieniu za protestowanie, nim skończy szkołę średnią.

\- Cóż, cieszę się, że sprawdziłaś to ze wszystkimi, ale to, co zrobiłaś, wciąż było złe. Pani Anderson była bardzo zmartwiona, kiedy zauważyła, że papuga zginęła.

\- Ale powiedziałam jej od razu, że Pan Snuggles był w zoo.

\- I jestem z ciebie dumny za bycie szczerą, ale wiesz, która z rzeczy, które zrobiłaś była zła. Lub nie musiałaś rozpraszać swoich nauczycieli.

Lo wydyma wargi, jej obcasy stukają w drzwiczki od szafki, kiedy zaczyna być wstrząśnięta. Harry był już wcześniej na tej drodze i może poczuć wzmagającą furię, więc kładzie swoje dłonie na jej ramionach, upewniając się, że są oko w oko. Na przestrzeni lat zauważył, że najlepiej jest mieć bezpośrednie podejście do jego córki, aby nie miała czasu na działanie.

\- Ale…

\- Lo, jesteś uziemiona. Nie, nie kłóć się - zacina ją. - Idę porozmawiać z wujkiem Li o tym na jak długo wasza trójka będzie uziemiona i wiesz co, mogę cię zapewnić, że to będzie co najmniej tydzień.

Harry czuje się na sto procent pewny, że Liam zgodzi się na brak przyrządów elektronicznych. Jest po prostu szczęśliwy, że rodzina Payne-Smith będzie w Wolverhampton na weekend. Posiadanie trójki starszych dzieci bez elektroniki przez całą sobotę i niedzielę sprawiłoby bardzo długi weekend. Musi mieć jakieś poczucie własnej ochrony.

\- Chcę również, abyś napisała notkę do wszystkich swoich nauczycieli, indywidualnie, mówiąc im, że przepraszasz.

Lo wygląda, jakby wolała zjeść szkło, ale kiwa głową.

\- Dobrze. Idź się przebrać.

Pomaga jej zejść z lady, a ona pędzi przez kuchnię do tylnych schodów. Freddie, ich ukochany Labradoodle** podąża za nią z długim, cierpiętniczym spojrzeniem skierowanym do Harry’ego, jakby rozumiał jak bardzo zasmucona jest Lo. Jej stopy tupią na dywanie, pokonane deptanie było absolutnie oczekiwane. Harry czeka, póki nie wchodzi ona na górę schodów, nim powoli wydycha powietrze i odpoczywa, opierając się na wysepce z głową w dół.

Był w studio, kiedy dyrektor zadzwonił, próbując ustanowić tor z jedną z grup, do której on i Liam wcześniej się zapisali. Po byciu zapewnionym, że z Lo wszystko w porządku „Nie, panie Styles, nie zraniła się, jest w tarapatach” - musiał się udać do Prentce Day School na spotkanie z wychowawcą Lo i dyrektorem.

Lo nie jest w tarapatach zbyt często, jest psotnicą, jasne, ale zazwyczaj ogranicza swoją figlarność do granic domu, więc bycie zbesztanym przez dyrektora nie było przyjemnym doświadczeniem.

Harry podchodzi do brzegu wyspy i wsuwa się na jeden ze stołków z łokciami na włoskim marmurze stanowiącym blat szafki. Wciąż tam jest trochę czerwonego odcienia, który nie chce zejść od czasu, kiedy Lo, Dylan i Lennon przekonali ich tymczasową opiekunkę do zafarbowania jej pościeli, a następnie wystąpił nieunikniony wypadek. Po tym incydencie Harry powiedział Rachel, ich stałej niani, że nie może brać wakacji już nigdy więcej przez całe swoje życie.

Wyciągając swój telefon, dzwoni do drugiej osoby na szybkim wybieraniu. Sophia odbiera po trzecim sygnale.

\- Oh Harry.

Jest śmiech w jej głosie i Harry jęczy, uderzając głową o zimny marmur.

\- Jak bardzo wkurzony jest?

\- Oh, jest raczej wściekły. Bliźniaki dostają moralną gadkę.

Harry zna tę lekturę tak jak własną kieszeń, Liam na pewno brzęczał do niego wystarczającą ilość razy ‘o robieniu prawidłowych rzeczy’. Był on ‘tatą’ w ich grupie, kiedy mieli szesnaście lat i wciąż jest tym najbardziej odpowiedzialnym. Bliźniaki bez końca wystawiając na próbę jego cierpliwość, ale kiedy dołączają do Lo (czyli przez większość czasu) to sprawia, że Liam prawie dostaje apopleksji. Zawsze się skarży Harry’emu i Sophii na jego podniesione ciśnienie.

\- Nie brzmisz, jakbyś zbytnio się tym przejmowała.

Sophia wzdycha, a przez telefon Harry może usłyszeć, jak porusza się po kuchni, wyjmując talerze z szafki i niewyraźne odgłosy Stevie w tle.

\- Są dziećmi, Harry. Robią czasem głupie rzeczy. To nie jest koniec świata. Nikt nie został zraniony.

\- Nikt oprócz cholernego ptaka.

Jej śmiech unosi się ponownie, delikatnie i zwiewnie. - To prawda. Tak sądzę. Nie wiem jak bardzo inne jest życie w zoo niż w klasie sześciolatków.

\- Sądzisz, że powinienem kupić im innego ptaka? To jest prawidłowa rzecz do zrobienia, prawda? Dla szkoły?

Sophia mruczy niewyraźnie, ale nim może skomentować, Harry słyszy głos w tle.

\- Czy to on? Przestań się uśmiechać, to nie jest śmieszne, Soph.

Jest małe dudnienie, kiedy Sophia pozbywa się telefonu i wtedy Harry ma Liama na linii.

\- Przestań obracać moją żonę przeciwko mnie.

W dawnych czasach, kiedy zespół został utworzony, Harry zwykł zastanawiać się, czy przeszkadzało Liamowi to, w jaki sposób on i Sophia tak dobrze się dogadują. Nawet kiedy była tylko dziewczyną Liama i odwiedzała ich w trasie, Liam często mógł znaleźć ją wokół Harry’ego przed występem, ich dwójka śmiała się z głupich filmików na YouTube lub drzemali razem na kanapach salonie. To Sophia przedstawiła Harry’emu Spencera i to Sophia jako pierwsza poruszyła temat surogatki dokładnie w środku trasy Dancing After Dark.

Pewnego razu, tuż przed ślubem Liama z Sophią, Harry zapytał o to Liama. Czy ich bliskość mu przeszkadza. Liam odpowiedział tak, że Harry na zawsze to zapamięta, zawsze będzie definicją tego, jak kochają się nawzajem.

„Widzenie mojego brata i mojej żony, którzy kochają się jak rodzina? Jak mogłoby to wprawiać mnie w inne uczucie niż szczęście?”

Oczywiście, Liam prawdopodobnie zmienił zdanie po siedemnastu latach oglądania jak Harry i Sophia obalają jego ostrożne plany. Nawet bardziej odkąd w gospodarstwie domowym Payne-Smith/Styles jest jedynym, który utrzymuje jakiś rodzaj porządku. Sophia bardziej śmieje się z intryg dzieci, niż ich zakazuje, a Harry zazwyczaj jest beznadziejny w utrzymywaniu dyscypliny.

\- Miałem na myśli, to w pewien sposób śmieszne.

Liam wzdycha głęboko, a Harry zamienia się w poważnego, nieć chcąc być adresatem kolejnej przemowy Liama.

\- Żartuję, żartuję. Wiem, Li. To nie w porządku.

\- To nie jest całkowicie wina Lo. Oczywiście diabełki były tam razem z nią, ta idea z krwawieniem z nosem to pomysł Lennona. Szczerze mówiąc, nie rozumiem, jak im udało się to osiągnąć. Mają czterech nauczycieli w klasie. To jest powód, dla którego płacimy nieprawdopodobne czesne.

Obydwoje Harry i Liam dorastali w małych miastach i uczęszczali do lokalnych szkół. Kiedy nadszedł czas, aby zapisać ich dzieci do szkoły, szukali i szukali jak najlepszego środowiska. Lokalne szkoły były wykluczone, nie z wszędobylskimi paparazzi i szaloną popularnością zespołu, ale żaden z nich nie chciał wysłać dzieci do intelektualnej, ekskluzywnej szkoły. Prentice Day School była odpowiedzią. Podążając z technikami nauczania Montessori i zachęcając do nauki i indywidualnego dojrzewania w środowisku. Wciąż miało swoją metkę, ale nie było to wypełnione stresem konkurencyjne środowisku jak w wielu szkołach w Londynie.

\- Cóż, są zdeterminowani, kiedy mają plan. A ten był dość dopracowany.

\- Definitywnie powinni być uziemieni na tydzień. Chciałbym dwa, ale nie wiem, czy mogę wytrzymać tak długo z bliźniakami w złych humorach.

\- Myślałem, że brak elektroniki przez tydzień powinien zadziałać. Spędzają zbyt dużo czasu na xboksie.

\- Dobrze. Jeden tydzień. - Tutaj następuje pauza, a następnie głos Liama nagle staje się cichszy. - Nie pochwalam tego, ale pomysł z torebką ketchupu był genialny.

Prychając, Harry przebiega ręką po swoich włosach. - Brzmi dla mnie jak Dylan. On jest tym podstępnym.

To wprawia Liama w śmiech. - To cała Sophia! Jest geniuszem zła. Pamiętasz akcję z dezodorantem?

Sophia zawsze była najbardziej dowcipna z ich grupy - czego nikt się tak naprawdę nie spodziewał. Miała tę niewinność i dojrzałość, które tak wiele znaczyły dla Paula, ich trasowego menadżera, który nigdy niczego się nie spodziewał.

\- Pamiętam wszystko, pachniałem jak serek topiony przez tygodnie.

\- Spójrz. Cała trójka dzieci wyszła z niej. Więc to wszystko, co mówię. Mam na myśli, Lo rosła tam przez 9 miesięcy. Coś musiało się na niej odcisnąć.

To wprawia Harry’ego w śmiech, dopóki łzy nagle nie formułują się w kącikach jego oczu. - Nigdy o tym nie myślałem w ten sposób. Głównie winiłem Spencera za to wszystko.

Może prawie poczuć zmianę atmosfery po stronie Liama. Nie często Harry przywołuje Spencera w zwyczajnych rozmowach.

\- Zawsze uwielbiał dobre, praktyczne dowcipy. - Głos Liama jest delikatny, złapany z emocji.

Jest łatwo, czasami, zapomnieć Harry’emu jak wielu ludzi kochało Spencera. Był mężem Spencera, tym który ściśle za nim tęsknił. Ale nie był jedyny.

Ostatecznie. Dzięki Liamowi i Sophii Harry został przedstawiony Spencerowi.

Liam i Sophia dorastali razem, mieszkając na tej samej ulicy. Byli dwa domy od siebie. Rodzina Stewarts mieszkała w domu pomiędzy nimi, a ich syn Spencer był trzy lata starszy od Liama i Sophii. Wszyscy rodzice byli przyjaciółmi, więc trzy rodziny były ciągle razem - na wiele sposobów, tak samo, jak to teraz jest ze Stylesami i rodziną Payne-Smith.

Trójka z nich była już kompanami w młodym wieku. Liam i Sophia ujawnili się przed Spencerem jako para, kiedy mieli jedynie czternaście lat, a Spencer, który zaczął myśleć o uniwersytecie, ujawnił się przed nimi jako gej. Kiedy dwa lata później Liam próbował swoich sił w X Factor, Spencer studiował przez rok za granicą w Tanzanii, a następnie wrócił do Cambridge, by dokończyć swoje studia. Pomiędzy szalonym rozkładem One Direction a brakiem możliwości opuszczenia swoich studiów przez Spencera, minęły dwa lata, nim ścieżka Harry’ego w końcu przecięła się z najlepszym przyjacielem z dzieciństwa Liama i Sophii.

Sophia przedstawiła ich sobie za kulisami na O2, nim One Direction wyszło na scenę. Spencer udał się do Londynu, aby dalej studiować szkole ekonomicznej, a Sophia, która wciąż była na uniwersytecie w mieście, była podekscytowana.

Harry nigdy nie zapomni sposobu, w jaki jego serce pozornie się zatrzymało za pierwszym razem, kiedy on i Spencer potrząsnęli swoimi dłońmi. Dreszczyku emocji, kiedy się przytulili. Uczucia ogromu, jakby cała reszta świata wyblakła.

Zawsze dziękował swojej szczęśliwej gwieździe, że Spencer wydawał się to odczuwać w ten sposób, zakochał się w Harrym do szaleństwa i był skłonny przejść przez całe to gówno, które wiązało się z chodzeniem z członkiem One Direction. Zamieszkali razem, nim chodzili ze sobą przez pół roku, Harry miał osiemnaście lat i był o pięć lat młodszy, ale byli zdeterminowani, aby uzyskać swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie.

I przez dwanaście lat, mieli swoją bajkę.

Nagle, otrząsa się ze swoich wspomnień i przeczyszcza swoje gardło.

\- Słuchaj, muszę zacząć gotować kolację i przekazać Lo złe wiadomości.

\- Jasne, H. Powodzenia. Zrobimy to samo z bliźniakami. Do zobaczenia jutro.

Kiedy rozłączył się z Liamem, wpatrywał się w ladę przez moment, próbując zmusić się do poruszenia. Mijają cztery lata od śmierci Spencera i to wciąż uderza w niego czasami jak cegła, uczucie przytłaczającej straty. Wciąż, życie toczy się dalej i zajmuje mu to parę minut, ale w końcu wstaje i wyjmuje lasagne z zamrażarki.

Kolacja jest ponurą sprawą. Harry przekazuje Lo złe wiadomości na temat jej uziemienia, wtedy gdy zaczyna ona jeść swoją lasagne, a ona natychmiast uruchamia żarliwą linię obrony o tym, dlaczego jej akcja była szlachetna i konieczna.

\- Był nieszczęśliwy, żyjąc w klatce. Woliera dla ptaków jest wielka.

\- W takim razie powinnaś podzielić się tą opcją ze swoimi nauczycielami lub ze mną, a nie ukraść swoje klasowe zwierzątko.

\- Każdy zagłosował…

\- To nie podlega dyskusji, Lola. Ty, Dylan i Lennon jesteście uziemieni na tydzień. Żadnego xboksa, żadnego ipada ani telewizji.

To jest dotychczas najostrzejsza kara, jaką kiedykolwiek dostała, a jej usta opadają w szoku. Harry krzywi się, oczekując od niej kompletnie furii, ale zamiast tego ona po prostu wraca do jedzenia obiadu.

Po zjedzeniu znika w swoim dziennym pokoju, aby zrobić swoje zadanie z matematyki, a następnie czyta, nim przychodzi, aby przygotować się do spania.

Normalną rutyną Lo zakłada, że kładzie się ona do łóżka o 20.30. Prawie niespotykane jest, aby właściwie dostała się do łóżka przed 20.45, ale po jej cichym stąpaniu, nie wszczyna żadnej kłótni i podąża za swoją rutyną bez skarżenia. Sama się szybko myje, jednak on musi tam wejść, aby umyć jej włosy. To dziwne, czesanie jej włosów i plecenie ich bez nieustającej fali pytań i obserwacji, zazwyczaj rozmawiają podczas wszystkiego, ale pracuje efektywnie, a ona szoruje swoje zęby i wślizguje się w swoje piżamki bez żadnego zamieszania.

Harry opiera się o framugę, oglądając, jak zapala ona swoją nocne lampki, nim wślizguje się do łóżka. Lo nie zamienia z nim ani jednego spojrzenia, kiedy odwraca się, by zgasić lampkę i zakłada na siebie koc. Kuli się w sobie, głową do ściany, a serce Harry’ego pęka.

Wchodząc cicho do jej pokoju, siada po boku jej łóżka, jedną rękę kładzie na jej biodrze. Może usłyszeć jej ciche oddychanie, a to porusza w nim wspomnienia okresu, kiedy była malutka. On i Spencer zwykli siedzieć w nocy przy jej łóżeczku, czasami tylko oglądając jej oddech, oglądając, jak jej malutka klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała, zapewniając ich, że była bezpieczna i zdrowa.

\- Przesuń się - grymas Lo, ale porusza się lekko, a Harry porusza się, aby oprzeć swoje plecy o zagłówek. Przesuwa Lo tak, że w połowie siedzi obok niego a w połowie leży na jego klatce piersiowej, jej twarz zakopana jest w jego ramieniu.

Nocne światełka w jej pokoju były prezentem od Zayna, specjalnie zaprojektowane gwiazdki na suficie. To zawsze sprawiało pokój bardziej eterycznym, Harry uwielbiał to, że Lo chodzi tak spać każdej nocy, kąpiąc się w świetle gwiazd.

Przez długą chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, Lo wciąż nastawiona przeciwko niemu. Harry ściąga gumkę do włosów z jej warkocza i przebiega dłońmi przez nieco wilgotne pasma. Będą bałaganem jutro rano, ale uporządkują je. Jest to jedna z rzeczy, którą Lo lubi tak jak on, uwielbia, jak ktoś się bawi jej włosami i pociera skórę jej głowy.

\- Wiesz dlaczego nazwaliśmy cię Lola?

Wzdycha głęboko, próbując wyplątać się z uścisku, ale Harry trzyma ją mocno. Niewątpliwie, słyszała tę historię niezliczoną ilość razy, ale Harry wciąż uwielbia jej ją opowiadać. Wciąż uwielbia jej przypominać, jak bardzo była chciana.

\- Twój ojciec chciał imienia, które było silne. Unikatowe. Imię, które coś zakomunikuje, ponieważ wiedział, że byłaś specjalna.

Rozmowa o Spencerze zawsze sprawia, że Harry czuje jego nieobecność. Próbuje utrzymać zdjęcia wokół domu, aby utrzymać w swojej pamięci żywego męża, a jego oczy automatycznie szybują do obramowanych zdjęć na ścianie Loli, łatwo znajdują to, na którym jest on i Spencer w dniu ich ślubu. To był temat, który zaczęli w jej pokoju, razem z wszystkimi dekoracjami, powiesili na ścianie zdjęcie jej rodziny. Jej dziadków, ciocie, wujków, One Direction. Chcieli, aby zawsze była otoczona miłością. Zdjęcie ślubne wciąż jest na ścianie, nawet po tylu latach.

\- I jesteś taka. Jesteś silna i inteligentna oraz troszczysz się o innych ludzi. Jest bardzo, bardzo z ciebie dumny Lola. I-i wiem, że on też byłby z ciebie dumny. Wiem, że jest. - Harry bierze głęboki wdech, więc nie może się stać zbyt emocjonalny, ale pozwala sobie złożyć pocałunek na czubku głowy Lo.

\- Wiem, że jesteś smutna z powodu uziemienia. Ale sądzę, że wiesz również, że nie powinnaś robić tego ze swoim klasowym zwierzątkiem.

To zajmuje długą chwile, ale w końcu Lo wzdycha i kiwa głową. - Przepraszam tatusiu. - Zacieśnia swój uścisk, mała rączki owijają się wokół jego szyi, a Harry kładzie ją całą na sobie.

\- Wiem, że tak, kochanie. Dziękuję za powiedzenie tego. I przepraszam, że musiałaś zostać uziemiona na tydzień. Przynajmniej rozumiesz dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ nie byłam taktowna?

\- Tak. I?

\- I ponieważ byłam podstępna?

Chichocząc, Harry pociera jej plecy. - Dokładnie.

To wydaje się być wystarczające dla Lo, która ponownie wzdycha i staje się całkowicie wiotka. Harry umieszcza jej plecy na łóżku i kuli się obok niej, mrucząc jej ulubioną kołysankę, piosenkę, którą napisał z Liamem i Zayn miesiąc po jej narodzinach. Kontynuuje delikatne czesanie jej włosów i po kilku minutach Lo śpi jak zabita.

Harry zostaje w łóżku Lo przez długi czas, oglądając, jak śpi, zastanawiając się, czy robi odpowiednio dobrą robotę w wychowywaniu jej. Ma pomoc, oczywiście. Liam i Sophia są praktycznie drugim zestawem rodziców i Zayn jest cały czas w pobliżu, zabierając ją do muzeum i pozwalając jej wałęsać się po jego własnej pracowni. Gemma również jest od kilku lat w Londynie, więc widzi ich przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, jeśli nie częściej, a jego mama robi sobie wycieczki tutaj tak często, jak to możliwe. Rodzice Spencera są zaangażowani, mimo że mieszkają w Edynburgu. Lo spędza tydzień z nimi w wakacje, a Harry próbuje i upewnia się, że jadą tam co najmniej dwa razy do roku.

Więc to nie jest tak, że Lo czuje się jakby nie miała rodziny. Ma wielką rodzinę, nawet jeśli z większością nie łączą jej więzy krwi.

Kiedy w końcu wychodzi na paluszkach z jej sypialni, upewniając się, że drzwi są lekko uchylone, udaje się do swojego biura. Spędza następne trzy godziny, słuchając początkowych wersji demo od wzrastających zespołów, z którymi ich wytwórnia podpisała umowę.

Zasypia na kanapie w swoim biurze i nie budzi się, dopóki budzik w jego telefonie nie włącza się o 6.30.

 

* system wychowawczy dzieci w wieku przedszkolnym i szkolnym, który został stworzony przez włoską lekarkę Marię Montessori i który pomaga we wszechstronnym rozwoju dziecka. Zaproponowała ona system nauki poprzez zabawę. Dzieci posługują się przedmiotami wspomagającymi twórcze i logiczne myślenie.  
** hybryda, powstała ze skrzyżowania Labradora Retrievera z pudlem.


	2. Rozdział 2

Tydzień po incydencie z ptakiem, jak Harry i Sophia lubią to nazywać, mija stosunkowo spokojnie. Lo może być uziemiona, ale ukazuje prawdziwą skruchę (i prawdziwą tęsknotę za całą jej elektroniką), więc Harry dąży do tego, aby trzymać ją tak bardzo zajętą, jak to tylko możliwe. Wykopują swoje łyżworolki sobotniego poranka, przejeżdżając całą długość parku kilkukrotnie, następnie mają wycieczkę do biblioteki i popołudniową sesję pieczenia ciasteczek. Gemma dołącza do nich na kolację w sobotę wieczorem, a w niedzielę Zayn zabiera Lo do Tate Modern, gdzie spędzają prawie cały dzień.

Sophia utrzymuje dzieci zajęte po szkole w poniedziałek i we wtorek, działając nad sztuką w piwnicy i pracując z nimi, przed ich cotygodniową „kolacją rodzinną Payne-Smith/Styles” we wtorek. Rachel, ich wspólna niania, upewnia się, że dzieciaki pozostając z daleko od telewizji w jej dni, używając magii, którą trzyma w swoich rękawach.

Po długiej dyskusji z wychowawcą klasy (i klasowym głosowaniu) Harry kupuje gadzie terrarium i żółwia, podczas gdy Liam namawia trójkę dzieci, aby złożyły obietnicę, że nie będą próbować uwolnić Normana, jak to biedny żółw został nazwany.

Reszta września upływa po tym stosunkowo spokojnie. Harry i Liam są bardziej zajęci niż kiedykolwiek w wytwórni, próbując wybrać, które płyty zostaną wydane po wyczerpującym lecie słuchania demo, co wydaje się być tak jakby każdym zespołem, jaki napotkali.

Bycie producentem muzycznym nie jest czymś, co Harry dla siebie przewidywał, wracając do czasów, kiedy miał szesnaście lat i próbował swoich sił w X Factor. Chciał robić to jako solowy piosenkarz, być następnym Justinem Timberlake i zawładnąć całym światem jako on sam. Ale potem został połączony w zespół razem z Liamem i Zaynem i wszystko się zmieniło.

One Direction, tak się nazywali, był największym zespołem na tej planecie. Zrobili wszystko i nic co Harry mógłby sobie wymarzyć w najdzikszych marzeniach. Grali w Europie i Ameryce. Koncertowali po Południowej Afryce, Azji i Australii. Robili tuziny występów w najbardziej znanych telewizjach śniadaniowych i nocnych talk-show na świecie. Wygrali pokaźne nagrody - Grammy, BRIT, AMA, VMA. Sprzedali wiele milionów kopii i zostali okrzyknięci milionerami dwudziestokrotnie. Byli fotografowani prawie w każdym momencie życia i tysiące krzyczących dziewcząt czekało na nich na zewnątrz (i w środku, w skrajnych przypadkach) ich pokoi hotelowych.

Oczywiście, teraz to wszystko się zmieniło. Jasne, wciąż są sławni. Wciąż są śledzeni, kiedy idą do Tesco i ich zdjęcia lądują w kolumnach plotkarskich gazet za każdy razem, kiedy wychodzą na kolację albo na drinka. Ale ich życie gwiazd rocka osłabło. Nie koncertowali już w stałej prędkości tak zwykli to robić, kiedy byli nastolatkami i świeżo po dwudziestce. Życie trochę zwolniło, kiedy pojawiła się Lola i bliźniaki, ale wciąż byli w stanie rozpocząć światową trasę, razem z Sophią i Spencerem oraz armią nianiek i ochroniarzy. Ale po śmierci Spencera, cóż. Wtedy życie naprawdę się zmieniło. Dzieci zaczynały być prawdziwymi ludźmi, którzy potrzebują rutyny i normalności i wyglądało na to, że każdy jest chory, żyjąc w pokojach hotelowych przez miesiące. W dodatku Sophia i Liam chcieli mieć kolejne dziecko.

Więc mała wytwórnia płytowa była czymś w rodzaju projektu dla Harry’ego i Liama stając się ich główną pracą, a Zayn pomagał im trochę, kiedy nie był zbyt zanurzony w swoich artystycznych projektach. Ich biznes naprawdę się rozkręcił w ciągu paru ostatnich lat. Wydali parę niezmiernie popularnych płyt, jeden z ich piosenkarzy był numerem jeden na liście billboardu przez większość roku i wygląda na to, że przez to ich reputacja urosła.

One Direction wciąż trochę koncertowało w wakacje. Robili parę występów w większych miastach i to jest satysfakcjonujące i upokarzające, kiedy koncerty sprzedają się w ciągu paru minut. Ale przez większość czasu Harry jest w Londynie, pracując od poniedziałku do piątku. To oznacza, że jest prawie zawsze w domu w porze kolacji i każdego dnia może spędzić dzień z Lo. Sophia ma swoją własną galerię i zostaje w domu na początku tygodnia, więc może doglądać czwórki dzieci w poniedziałki i we wtorki po szkole i mają nianię, która opiekuje się nimi od środy do piątku. Nawet jeśli Spencer wciąż by żył, Harry nie wyobrażał sobie rodzicielstwa bez Sophii i Liama. Ich trójka i Zayn oraz ich rodziny, naprawdę tworzyli wieś.

Rodzinna kolacja jak to pieszczotliwie nazywali, miała miejsce każdego wtorku w domu rodziny Payne-Smith. Odkąd nie pracowała we wtorki, Sophia zazwyczaj gotowała i zgarniała bliźniaków i Lo do pomocy w zrobieniu dużego obiadu. Harry i Liam wyjdą z biura o 17.45, a kolacja jest zazwyczaj o 18.30 lub 19.00, dając im czas, aby zabrać dzieci od Sophii i spędzić z nimi trochę czasu.

17.45 nastaje szybko. Harry jest w 100% gotowy do wyjścia. Spędził popołudnie na dyskutowaniu nad rezerwacją z ich biznesowego menedżerem, który zawsze wprawiał go o ból głowy. Ale on i Liamzgodzili się wcześniej na to, że chcą być zaangażowani w każdy aspekt biznesu. Mogli zatrudnić najlepszych ludzi, by zarządzali oddziałami, nad którymi ich dwójka kompletnie się nie znała, ale nie chcieli nie mieć pojęcia nad tym jak działa ich firma.

Wciąż. Rozmawianie o biznesie zawsze kończyło się u Harry’ego bólem głowy. Kiedy wskakuje do biura Liama, ma już on torbę wślizgniętą na ramię, jego kolega z zespołu wcale nie wygląda tak, jakby jego dzień upłynął lepiej.

\- Spędziłem większość czasu w studio z EvolVE i przysięgam, nie jesteśmy nawet blisko skończenia pierwszego singla.

Krzywiąc się we współczuciu, Harry dłubie wokół szklanego przycisku na biurku Liama. EvolVE jest żeńskim zespołem, spędzili ostatni rok nad jego rozwojem i kiedy czwórka nastoletnich dziewczyn miała wszystko, co potrzeba w sprawie wokalnej, to jak pasterstwo kotów, próbując wprowadzić je na dobrą drogę.

\- Nie mogą się wciąż kłócić o poparcie głosowe.

Liam unosi swe brwi i Harry natychmiast się cofa. - Cóż. Zabawa na inny dzień. Chodź, jestem martwy. Wydostańmy się stąd.

Liamowi zajmuje kolejne dziesięć minut, by spakować się na noc, podczas gdy Harry bawi się krążkiem Newtona na jego biurku. Był to prezent dla Liama od Micka Jaggera. Coś o stałym ruchu i byciu równomiernym? Harry nie jest pewien. Mick dał mu pięćdziesięcioletnią butelkę Macallan, którą ich dwójka dokończyła w całą jedną noc, podczas gdy Lo była z jego matką w Cheshire. Wciąż pamięta, jakiego miał po tym kaca.

Do czasu, w którym w końcu wychodzą z budynku i wsiadają do Range Rovera, Harry jest kompletnie głodny. Miał jedynie jabłko na drugie śniadanie, pomiędzy spotkaniami i myślenie o kuchni Sophii sprawiało, że burczało mu brzuchu.

Liam usiadł po stronie pasażera, a Harry położył swoją torbę na tylne siedzenie. Samochód miał trzy siedziska, dla bliźniaków i Lo oraz fotelik samochodowy dla Stevie. W środy, czwartki i piątki Harry zawoził dzieciaki do szkoły, a w połowie tego czasu Stevie musiała być również zaniesiona do żłobka, więc trzyma te rzeczy przez cały czas. To sprawia, że samochód jest cały zagracony i użytkowany, jakby wszystkie dzieci były rodziną.

Droga z ich studia w Notting Hill zabierała ledwie piętnaście minut i rozmawiali na temat biznesu, kiedy Harry kierował się na Primrose Hill. Ich domy były zaledwie pięć minut od siebie i jeśli Sophia jest poza domem w czasie dnia, wtedy Harry zazwyczaj odbiera rano Liama. Znajomi pytają, czy nie mają siebie dość po tak wielu latach, żyjąc cały czas ze sobą, ale odpowiedzią zawsze jest ‘nie’. Harry, Liam i Zayn są jak bracia i najlepsi przyjaciele zarazem, i podczas gdy mają swoje sprzeczki lub nie mogą się porozumieć, lub działają sobie okazjonalnie na nerwy, nigdy nie mieli siebie tak naprawdę dosyć. Jeśli coś, on iLiam tęsknili za widzeniem Zayna każdego dnia. Trzy albo cztery razy w tygodniu to nie to samo.

Brama otwiera się przed samochodem Harry’ego i wjeżdżają do garażu. Dźwięk trójki podekscytowanych dzieci i psa jest słyszalny, nim nawet otworzyli przyłączone drzwi.

Pierwszą rzeczą, która uderza w Harry’ego to zapach sławnego sosu marinara Sophii. Pikantność i aromatyczność sprawiają, że od razu cieknie mu ślinka.

Drugą rzeczą, którą uderza w Harry’ego, jest Lennon, która wpada na niego. Stark, złoty retriver, człapie się na swoich łapach i szczeka jak szalona.

\- Woah - uspokaja ją.

Lennon jest ubrana w coś, co w alternatywnym świecie byłoby uznane za togę tak samo, jak za strój power rangersa i muszlę wojowniczego żółwia ninja. Przytula go refleksyjnie, a następnie rusza się, machając Liamowi po drodze. Stark zatrzymała się przed Liamem i wąchała jego rękę, nim pobiegła za Lennon. Prawie natychmiastowo przeszkodził im krzyk dwójki z drugiej strony, kiedy Dylan i Lola ładują się do przedpokoju. Dylan ma na sobie kostium statuy wolności z hełmem Green Bay Packers*, podczas gdy Lola ma na sobie swoją bluzę z napisem Clay Matthews* (znoszoną, tarzała się po podłodze) i rzymski hełm. Obydwoje krzyczą jak banschee** i gestykulują zabawkowymi meczami, Lola może mieć coś w stylu meczety, Harry nie jest pewien.

\- Jezu Chryste. - Liam wyciąga swe ręce i zagradza drogę tej dwójce, zbierając jedną każdego, by trzymać je w ramionach. Natychmiastowo protestują, właściwie to Lola przechyla tak do przodu swoją nogę, że uderza Liama w tył głowy, ale Harry i Liam tylko się z nich śmieją, zostawiając swoje buty w zagraconej garderobie.

\- Cały dzień pracuję i to jest to, do czego wracam do domu? Wojna? Może po prostu będę ogrem i zjem was wszystkich! - Warczy Liam. Wrzeszczą się i śmieją, kiedy zanosi ich do kuchni i rodzinnej jadalni jednocześnie, gdzie Lennon i Stark biegają wokół dużej wyspy kuchennej (wciąż krzycząc), a Sophia stoi nad kuchenką, pilnując garnku z sosem. Po drogiej stronie stołu, na wielkim dywanie przed telewizorem siedzie Stevie i gryzie wielką, pluszową literę A. Freddie ulegle leży obok niej. To piękny dokładny obraz rodziny Payne-Smith/Styles.

\- Hej kochani. Witajcie w domu.

Wciąż trzymając dzieci, Liam obchodzi wyspę, aby pocałować Sophię w policzek i powąchać jej szyję. Dylan i Lola wybuchli dokuczliwymi wrzaskami, a Lennon i Stark nagle zmienili kierunek, aby zrobić jeszcze jedno okrążenie po całym domu. Harry schyla się, by przeczesać głowę Freddie, następnie zgarnia Stevie w swoje ramiona.

\- Witaj maleńka.

Panujące pocałunki na jej głowie, powodują bardzo małe rozproszenie Stevie od jej miękkiej zabawki, ale uśmiecha się do niego, ukazując swoje ząbki i składa mokrego buziaka (lub coś, co mogłoby być podobne do buziaka) na jego podbródku.

Liam odkłada dzieciaki, a Harry odstawia Stevie na czas, nim Lo wskakuje w jego ramiona. Musi ona unieść swą głowę, więc hełm rzymski nie spada na jej twarz, ale ma na sobie olbrzymi, jasny uśmiech.

\- Tatuś!

\- Heeeej. Jak było w szkole? - Nigdy nie traci swojego dziecięcego entuzjazmu wokół Lo. Ich dwójka działa świetnie pod tym względem.

\- Dobrze. Uczyliśmy się o kosmosie. To nudne.

\- Kosmos nie jest nudny!

Harry rozpoczął swoją namiętną obronę o tym, jak to fajnie jest się uczyć o tym, jaki jest kosmos, ale Lo już się przeniosła, wzruszając ramionami i przebiegając ręką przez swoje włosy.

\- Jasne - mówi pojednawczo. - Potem pomogliśmy z kolacją.

\- Tak, właśnie widzę. Sądzę, że wasza trójka rozwścieczyła waszą ciocię Soph.

Zaczyna ją łaskotać, przytrzymując ją bezpiecznie jedną ręką, podczas gdy Lo kręci się i krzyczy, wymachując rękami. Sophia uśmiecha się, a Harry pochyla się, aby ucałować jej policzek, otwierając swoje usta, by posmakować sosu. Nakłada mu, a on prawie zamyka swe oczy z rozkoszy.

\- To niesprawiedliwe. - Dylan krzyżuje swoje ręce i wpatruje się w swoją matkę. - Powiedziałaś, żadnego podkradania!

Sophia nawet nie próbuje go przebłagać. - Tak. Zasady są inne dla tatusiów i mam i inne dla dzieci. Życie jest ciężkie, Dylan. Atut rodzicielstwa.

Stojąc po drugiej stronie wyspy, Liam delikatnie grucha do Stevie.

\- Nie wyrośniesz na takiego diabełka jak twoje rodzeństwo, prawda? Nie, ty będziesz moim dobrze zachowującym się dzieckiem. Perfekcyjnym w każdym calu.

Dylan przewraca oczami. Lola wygląda na niewzruszoną, a gdzieś z oddali dochodzi odgłos kółek na drewnie. Sophia natychmiastowo zerka zza kuchenki, krzycząc na cały dom.

\- Lennon Marie, będziesz robiła to jeszcze przez jedną minutę i czekają cię dwa tygodnie bez elektroniki.

Na zdezorientowane spojrzenia Harry’ego i Liama, grymasi. - Dzieci odkryły, że mogą przywiązać sznurek do psów i jeździć za nimi na deskorolkach.

To niemal komiczne, oglądanie jak cała twarz Liama się kruszy. Dylan chichocze i cała trójka dorosłych ucisza go spojrzeniem. Mają trochę rodzicielskiej ekspresji.

\- Dobrze. Idźcie się wszyscy myć i zdejmijcie kostiumy. Kolacja jest za piętnaście minut.

W rezultacie kolacja jest na stole półtorej godziny później, Lennon wciąż ma na sobie swoją muszlę ninja, a Lo ma swój wojowniczy hełm. Dylan jedynie pozbył się swojego, po tym, jak dwukrotnie rozrzucił makaron na swój podołek, próbując jeść z zasłoniętą twarzą i Liam fizycznie ściągnął to z jego głowy. Dorośli głośno ogłaszają, jak pyszny jest chleb czosnkowy (jedyna część kolacji, w której dzieciaki pomogły) i nalewają przepyszną butelkę wina, która idealnie pasuje do włoskiego posiłku.

Gadanie dzieci przy stole i jednocześnie rosnąca konwersacja przyćmiewają delikatne dźwięki Franka Sinatry, którego Liam puścił w tle, ale jest dużo śmiechu i nigdy niekończących się uśmiechów. Liamsumiennie sprawia, że Lo, Dylan i Lennon mówią o jednej rzeczy, której się nauczyli dzisiaj w szkole, nim mogą zjeść swoje desery.

Do czasu nim lody zostają zaserwowane, temat rozmów zmienia się na szkolną sztukę. Nauczyciele każdego roku robią coś w stylu wcześniejszych wakacji, gdzie dzieci śpiewają i robią dziwne interpretacje tańca oraz bardzo ostrożnie nie wspominają o świętach Bożego Narodzenia. Z naciskiem na ‘wakacje’.

Cała trójka dzieci jest podekscytowana na dążeniu do wyrzucenia idei na temat tego, kto może być najlepszym Manczkinem*** lub małpką.

\- Przepraszam, Manczkiny i małpy? Wasza klasa robi coś nowego w tym roku?

Sophia daje Stevie malutkie kawałki lodów na łyżeczce, ale rezygnuje z tego wysiłku, kiedy Stevie jedynie rozsmarowuje wszystko na swojej twarzy w malinach.

\- Robią Czarnoksiężnika z krainy Oz. Razem ze szkołą średnią. Mają nowego reżysera muzycznego czy coś takiego. Jest list o tym w plecaku Lo. Słyszałam, że inne mamy rozmawiały o tym, gdy ich odbierały.

Harry’ego omija wiele plotek, odkąd rzadko odbiera dzieciaki ze szkoły. Szczerze mówiąc, nie pomaga to, że większość matki uczniów nienawidzi Sophii, więc ona nigdy nie jest tą ‘poinformowaną’.

\- Będzie zabawnie. Myślicie, że będziecie Manczkinami czy małpkami? - To porusza rundę odgłosów małp i machanie rękami przez dzieci, które Stevie również próbuje kopiować.

\- Podstawówka może być Manczkinami i małpami! I potrzebują psa! Czy Stark może być Toto?

\- Lennon czy Stark wygląda jak Toto? - Liam brzmi cierpiętniczo i Harry spodziewa się, że tak jest. Najpierw musiał się mierzyć z wybrykami Harry’ego i Zayna w One Direction, a teraz ma trójkę dzieci, która każdego dnia wymyśla tonę nowych pomysłów na terroryzowanie. Harry dziękuje sam sobie szczęśliwy, że jest tym ‘dobrym tatą’.

Podzielił się raz tą opinią z Sophią, a ona tylko go wyśmiała.

\- Możemy go przefarbować!

Liam szybko odrzuca ten pomysł, a Lennon się dąsa. Harry robi do niej twarz małpki, a ona od razu się rozwesela.

\- Jest spotkanie rodziców w następny czwartek - wspomina Sophia, kiedy próbuje wytrzeć twarz Stevie. - Umieściłam to w harmonogramie, ale jedno z nas powinno pójść. Dylan, przestań bujać się na krześle.

Harry natychmiast wyciąga telefon ze swojej kieszeni, uciszając Lo i Dylana, którzy wołają ‘żadnych telefonów przy stole’ i włącza swój kalendarz. Ich życie przebiega umiarkowanie gładko, ponieważ Sophia ustawiła wysoce zorganizowany kalendarz i kontynuowała komunikację.

\- Ja to zrobię - zgłosił się na ochotnika, wkładając do buzi ostatnią łyżkę lodów i pociąga swym nosem na Lo, kiedy ta ma kwaśną minę.

\- Dołączę do ciebie, jeśli będę mogła. Mogę mieć wystawę tego dnia, ale nie będę wiedziała aż do poniedziałku. - Mówi Sophia, poddając się z czyszczeniem Stevie.

\- I kiedy właściwe to grają? Dzieci, uciszcie się. Dylan, twoja mama właśnie powiedziała, żebyś tego nie robił. Nie każ jej tego powtarzać.

Dylan wzdycha do Liama jakby świat właśnie się kończył, a Lennon szturcha jego ramię w solidarności. Lo wspina się na podołek Liama, aby zebrać resztki jego lodów, a Liam, okazjonalnie najbardziej pobłażliwy z ich trójki, jej na to pozwala. Kiedy praktycznie wszystko skończyła, ale oblizuje miskę do czysta, on odbija ją na swoich kolanach, sprawiając, że chichocze za każdym razem, gdy unosi się nad stołem.

\- Dobrze, pysiaczki. Pomóżmy w sprzątaniu, a następnie jedziemy do domu, dobrze Lo? Piętnaście minut.

Lo kiwa głową i wstaje razem z Dylanem i Lennon, by pomóc w czyszczeniu ich talerzy. Harry i Liam płuczą naczynia, zapełniając zmywarkę i wyrzucając wszystkie resztki, kiedy dzieciaki kładą się razem na dywanie, oglądając ponownie jakieś durne show, na którego punkcie mają obsesję. Sophia składa na ich policzkach buziaki na dobranoc, a następnie kieruje się na górę, aby się wykąpać, odkąd jest Liamakolej na położenie bliźniaków i maleństwa do łóżek. Stevie, zmęczona po ekscytującym obiedzie, przytula się do Freddie, ich dwójka skulona jest przy starszej trójce. Stark już chrapie w swoim posłaniu, niewątpliwie wyczerpana po pociąganiu dzieci na desce.

Kiedy cała kuchnia jest z powrotem nieskazitelna - taka jakby bez wątpienia była, gdyby ostatnie dwanaście godzin wyparowała, Harry zabiera plecak Lo i całuje bliźniaków i Stevie.

\- W porządku. Czas na nas. Freddie, chodź.

Freddie biegnie do nich i kuli się na siedzeniu obok siedziska Lo, praktycznie chrapiąc do czasu, kiedy Harry wjeżdża na ich dziedziniec.

Nie ma żadnego zadania domowego z czytania, więc Lo idzie prosto pod prysznic, a następnie w swoje piżamki. Kiedy wystarczająco się osusza, Harry pozwala jej skulić się w jego łóżka i pooglądać telewizję, kiedy pracuje trochę więcej, rozciągnięty obok niej. Lo odpływa przed jej czasem do spania i Harry delikatnie zanosi ją do jej łóżka, podciągając kołdrę i opatulając ją. Całuje ją na dobranoc, kiedy jej oczy ledwie się otwierają, a ręka łapie za jego policzek.

\- Tatusiu?

\- Tak, kochanie.

Włącza świecące gwiazdki. Freddie skomle lekko i kuli się na swoim posłaniu, położonym w rogu pokoju Lo.

\- Myślisz, że będę dobrą latającą małpką?

Harry uśmiecha się, całując jej czoło. - Sądzę, że będziesz wspaniałą latającą małpką.

\- Dobrze.

\- Śpij dobrze maleńka.

Zostawia drzwi otwarte, kiedy wychodzi, klepiąc swoją nogą Freddie, by poszła za nim. Spędza następne kilka godzin, pracując na swoim laptopie i pisząc sporadycznie z Zaynem.

*drużyna futbolu amerykańskiego i nazwisko jednego z jej graczy  
**zjawa w kobiecej postaci, najczęściej zwiastująca śmierć w rodzinie.  
*** lud, u którego wylądowała Dorotka.


	3. Rozdział 3

Tydzień później Harry jest oficjalnie chory z powodu Czarnoksiężnika z krainy Oz.

Dzieciaki oglądały to dziesięć razy, odkąd zostało to ogłoszone jako szkolny musical. Zaczęli naśladować wszystkie dialogi i grać piosenki, które lubili (czy wszystkie) przez cały czas. Lennon wciąż waliła w swoją pierś, mówiąc o tym, jak to brakuje jej serca, a Lo wciąż podkradała kaski Sophii, aby tupać po całym domu i powtarzać ‘nie ma jak w domu’, dopóki Freddie nie ukryła się w biurze Harry’ego. Nawet ich niania, Rachel, wydaje się mieć dość (a jej cierpliwość jest niekończąca, według opinii Harry’ego), odkąd film niewytłumaczalnie znika w środę.

Do tego czasu Harry i Sophia idą na informacyjne spotkanie rodziców w szkolnym audytorium w czwartek wieczorem, obydwoje są całkowicie gotowi na to, aby ten cały musical się skończył. Przyjeżdżają parę minut wcześniej i rozmawiają z kilkoma rodzicami - co jest miłe w odróżnieniu o rodziców, którzy są przeciwni obecności Harry’ego Stylesa i Liama Payne’a One Direction w szkole. Przywitali go jak każdego innego rodzica, pytając o pracę i dokuczając mu o incydencie z ptakiem.

W tym czasie nastaje 6.30 i Harry kończy znaczącą rodzicielską socjalizację. Spotkał matkę matki jednej z nowych dziewczynek w klasie, którą Lo i Lennon bardzo lubią i został zaproszony do nowej restauracji ‘Chef Tazil’. On i Liam może są ‘najsławniejszymi’ rodzicami w Prentice, ale kilkoro innych rodziców jest średnio-znanych na różnych polach.

\- Cześć. Witajcie. Jeśli wszyscy usiądziecie, będziemy mogli zacząć. Obiecuję utrzymać to najkrótszym i najmniej bolesnym jak tylko to możliwe.

Sophia uderza go ostro łokciem i Harry posyła jej groźne spojrzenie zza telefonu ‘Ow. Za co to kurwa było, właśnie chciałem to odłożyć.’

Ona pochyla swoją głową w kierunku przodu, a on patrzy, nagle zamierając. Stojący na przodzie audytorium jest najatrakcyjniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego Harry kiedykolwiek widział.

Jest smukły. Nie zbyt wysoki - może 1,75 lub coś takiego. Ale to bardzo mu pasuje - nawet porażająco dobrze. Ubrany w czarne, dopasowane spodnie z białą koszulą i czarną marynarką wygląda ostro. Nawet ze swojego miejsca w trzecim rzędzie, Harry może zobaczyć, że mężczyzna ma hipnotyzujące, niebieskie oczy, otoczone przez czarne oprawki okularów. Ma ostro zarysowane kości policzkowe i cienkie wargi oraz lekki zarost. Jego włosy są zaczesane na jedną stronę, delikatny quiff, który sprawia, że wygląda królewsko, ale to, co naprawdę sprawia, że coś ciemnego i nieznanego zwija się w żołądku Harry’ego to uśmiech na jego twarzy. Nie jest szyderczy, nie, jest całkiem otwarty. Jest rozbawiony i sposób, w jaki łączy on swoje dłonie i wstaje z miejsca, sprawia, że mózg Harry’ego się budzi i zwraca na niego uwagę.

\- Kto to jest? - Szepcze.

Sophia kręci głową, marszcząc brwi. - Sądzę, że to Louis Tomlinson. Reżyser.

\- Witam, jestem Louis Tomlinson. Będę reżyserował wszystkie sztuki w tym roku.

\- Spójrz na mnie. Jestem pieprzonym geniuszem - szepcze Sophia, wtrącając się.

Harry szturcha ją łokciem, sycząc na nią tak cicho, jak może. - Zamknij się. To reżyser twojego dziecka. Skup się.

\- Oh, zdecydowanie jestem skupiona.

\- Chryste.

\- Wiem, że w tym roku robimy wszystko trochę inaczej niż normalnie, więc jestem pewien, że macie pytanie. Będę próbować odpowiedzieć na nie wszystkie przez całą noc.

Jego głos jest słodki - tenor jak Harry mógł założyć, ale silny. Uśmiecha się ujmująco do rodziców i opiera się po prostu delikatnie na stole, który jest ustawiony z różnymi stosami materiałów informacyjnymi. Kiedy krzyżuje swoje nogi w kostkach, jego spodnie robią się ciasne na jego udach i Harry musi refleksyjnie przełknąć. Są grube, cóż umięśnione.

Sophia kopie go w kostkę, jakby mogła usłyszeć jego myśli. Nie jest pewien czy to zachęta, czy upomnienie. Tego nigdy nie był z nią pewny.

\- Pozwólcie mi zacząć przez powiedzenie tego, że jestem nowy w Prentice i został tu zatrudniony za poprzednią kadencję. Jestem członkiem Mayfair Players Company i przez kilka lat pracowałem w kilku lokalnych szkołach, aby polepszyć ich programy teatralne. To jest dla mnie przyboczna radość.

Harry zwęża swoje oczy, próbując pomyśleć czy wiedział kiedykolwiek Louisa wcześniej na scenie. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że mógłby - jak mógłby zapomnieć o tym, że widział Louisa Tomlinsonawcześniej? Ale MPC jest ekstremalnie renomowana w Londynie. Nie jako główny nurt albo w celach turystycznych, aby być uważane za West End*, ale wystarczająco, aby pisał o nim każdy znany krytyk w mieście.

\- Uczęszczałem do Guildhall Drama, oczywiście. Po uzyskaniu dyplomu od razu zacząłem pracować. Skończyłem pracę dla przeróżnych firm, łącznie z RSC i Filter, tak samo, jak pojawiłem się w kilku musicalach w West End. Ale przez ostatnie parę lat grałem głównie w Mayfair. Mam tutaj przyjaciela w gronie pedagogicznym i kiedy poprosił mnie, abym zmodernizował program teatralny tutaj w Prentice, muszę przyznać, że byłem trochę podekscytowany.

Następne piętnaście minut Louis spędził na przedstawieniu procesu, w jakim będzie pracował nad ‘Czarnoksiężnikiem z krainy Oz’. Jak będzie strategicznie utrzymywał praktykę pozalekcyjną krótką i efektywną oraz jak będzie rozkład ról dla dzieci z podstawówki.

\- Teraz, czego jestem pewien, większość z was musi się zastanawiać, jak będzie przebiegał proces przesłuchań. Będę z wami bardzo, bardzo szczery: Wierzę, że ze względu na wiek waszej dzieci, powinniście okazywać jedynie zachętę do wzięcia udziału w sztuce. Dzieci ze szkoły podstawowej będą głównie grały manczkiny, latające małpki lub maki ewentualnie jeżeli będą dość wysokie, mieszkańców Emerald. Nie ma żadnych limitów, aby występowali na scenie. Myślę, że ważnym dla dzieci na audycji - jest proces, który sądzę, że naprawdę im pomaga zająć się czymś i poczuć się znakomicie. To będzie niesamowicie zachęcająca atmosfera i jeżeli którekolwiek z nich jest zbyt poddenerwowane, aby wystąpić samemu, popracuję z nimi tak, aby śpiewali w małych grupach. Każdy, kto będzie na przesłuchaniu, weźmie udział w musicalu. Chcę, aby to był satysfakcjonujący proces dla wszystkich zaangażowanych.

\- Myślisz, że Lo albo Lennon będą wystarczająco dobre, aby go zaskoczyć i dostać rolę Dorothy? - Szepcze Sophia, pukając go łokciem w ramię.

Kiedy uczęszczają na spotkania rodziców całą trójką, Liam zawsze upewnia się, aby usiąść pomiędzy nimi, inaczej Harry i Soph szeptać pomiędzy sobą przez cały czas. Bez niego, nie ma tu nikogo, kto mógłby ich powstrzymać.

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Prawdopodobnie nie. Chociaż powiedziałbym, że Liam ma sznasę. Jest cholernie dobry w chodzeniu na szpilkach.

Siedzą przez resztę wykładu - sesji informacji, Harry przypomina sobie, ucząc się wszystkich dat kastingu, plany prób i datę występu. To będzie nieźle upchane, ale Harry już może powiedzieć, że to będzie coś, w co dzieci zdecydowanie się wciągną.

\- Reszta grona pedagogicznego już mi powiedział jak zaangażowani są rodzice tutaj w Prentice, co jest naprawdę świetne. Więc jeśli jesteście dostępni i zainteresowani, naprawdę doceniłby to, jeśli rodzice któregokogolwiek z dzieci, które bierze dział w musicalu, również poświęci swój czas na komitet rodzicielski. Kostiumy, scenografia, monitorowanie prób, oglądanie dzieci za sceną, jest mnóstwo miejsc, gdzie potrzebujemy pomocy. Jest lista na waszych informatorach ze wszystkimi komitetami razem z opisami i datami. Dobrze. Czy są jakieś pytania?

Naturalnie, dziesięcioro rodziców uniosło dłonie. Harry i Sophia wspólnie przewrócili oczami. Byli naprawdę najgorsi.

\- Co, jeżeli dzieci nie polubią swojej roli?  
\- Czy bilety zasilą program muzyczny, czy szkolne stowarzyszenie zajęć pozalekcyjnych?  
\- Jesteś w stanie pracować wokół lekcji gry na skrzypcach?

Po tym, jak Louis odpowiedział na pół tuzina w połowie śmiesznych pytań (według opinii Sophii), zaprasza rodziców, aby podeszli do przodu i skompletowali różnorodne ulotki. Harry i Sophia czekają, aż początkowa fala popłochu rodziców podbiega chętna, aby poznać Louisa (bez wątpienia, aby zwiększyć szansę swoich dzieci na lepsze rolę), dyskutując nad tym, czy będą mieli czas trafić do winiarni po ich drodze do domu, nim Liam zostanie całkowicie wymęczony przez dzieci. Po prostu jest coś w tym, jak bardzo on chce, aby zachowywali się poprawnie, co sprawia, że zachowują się jeszcze bardziej terrorystyczne, kiedy są całą czwórką tylko z nim.

Kiedy masa rodziców w końcu się nieco rozproszyła, Sophia chwyta swoją kopertówkę i spacerują do stołu na przodzie. Jest tam około pięciu rodzaju ulotek, wszystkie w jasnych, neonowych kolorach i idą wzdłuż, aby zebrać je wszystkie. Informacje na temat przesłuchań, plan prób, informacje na temat komitetu rodzicielskiego, uwolnienie rodziców - wszystkie prace papierowe dla każdej szkoły sponsorującej dodatkowe zajęcia. Kiedy dochodzą do końca stołu, Sophia zakłada na swoją twarz swój najbardziej czarujący uśmiech, wyciągając dłoń do Louisa Tomlinsona.

\- Sophia Smith. Moje dzieci są na trzecim roku. Fantastycznie jest cię poznać. Jesteśmy bardzo wdzięczni za to, że zajmujesz się musicalem.

Czasem jest tak cholernie perfekcyjnym rodzicem. Nawet jeśli Liam byłyby tutaj, przewróciłby oczami, mamrocząc coś o jej podwójnej naturze. Louis wydaje się być szczególnie oczarowany, potrząsając ciepło jej dłonią i posyłając jej swój własny zwycięski uśmiech.

\- Cudownie. Tak strasznie się cieszę, że jestem w to zaangażowany. Jak się nazywają twoje dzieci?

\- Lennon i Dylan. To znaczy Payne- Smith.

Przebłysk uznania przechodzi przez twarz Louisa, jego brwi wystrzelając w górę prawie kunsztownie. - Oh, oczywiście.

Jego słowa mogłyby oznaczać wszystko, ale Sophia wzdycha. - Już o nich słyszałeś.

To wprawia Louisa w śmiech, kiedy drapie bok swojej twarzy. Jego niebieski oczy błyszczą, a ze swojego miejsca zaraz za Sophii ramieniem, Harry czuje poruszenie jakieś głęboko skrywanej emocji.

\- Mój przyjaciel, który tak właściwie zaangażował mnie tutaj w Prentice jest nauczycielem w ich klasie, tak sądzę. Niall Horan? Jest pod wielkim wrażeniem ich dwójki.

\- Miałeś na myśli sterroryzowany.

Ale Louis tylko się śmieje. - Nie, Niall sam jest świetnym żartownisiem. Uwierzcie mi, jest olśniewający. Dwójka z nich i, ah, ich kuzynka? Lo?

Sophia pociąga Harry’ego do przodu za jego łokieć, jej kciuk wbija się w jego ramię. Potyka się trochę, ale ona utrzymuje go w pionie.

\- Lo jest córką Harry’ego. Nasze dzieci dorastają razem. Praktycznie są rodziną.

Z dozą odzyskanej niezdarności i wielkim zażenowaniem, Harry wyciąga swoją rękę.

\- Harry Styles. Miło cię poznać. Moja córka niefortunnie jest trzecim muszkieterem w tej bandzie.

Oczy Louisa marszczą się w kącikach, kiedy się uśmiecha i potrząsa ręką Harry’ego. Jego dłoń jest ciepła, ale nie spocona. Harry żałuje, że nie pomyślał o tym, aby upewnić się, że jego własna była sucha, nim ją wystawił.

\- To przyjemność cię poznać, panie Styles. Muszę przyznać, że byłem wielkim fanem One Direction, oczywiście wciąż jestem. Chociaż nie zorientowałem się, że Dylan, Lennon i Lo, o których Niall wspominał, są spokrewnieni z tobą i panem Paynem. Głupio z mojej strony, że tego nie połączyłem.

Sophia uśmiech się życzliwie. - Liam będzie wstrząśnięty, widząc, że nie jest powiązany z ich wybrykami. Zazwyczaj się ich wstydzi. Są trochę bardziej problematyczni, niż on był, zdrowy chłopiec, jakim on był. - Jej żartobliwy ton ocieka sarkazmem. Louis kiwa głową w zgodzie.

\- Mam dwie pary bliźniaków jako rodzeństwo, więc jestem pewien, że mogę przekazać ci historię, abyś mogła biegnąć po swoje pieniądze. Myślicie, że cała trójka będzie próbowała?

Sophia pcha łokciem delikatnie Harry’ego w bok. - Uh, tak. Tak, są bardzo podekscytowani. Oglądają ten film bez przerwy.

\- Fantastycznie. I mam nadzieję, że będziecie w stanie wziąć udział w jednym z komitetów rodzicielskich. Absolutnie potrzebujemy pomocy.

\- Harry właśnie mówił, jak z chęcią by dołączył. - Oślepiający uśmiech Sophii jest skupiony na nim, a on blednie.

\- Uhm…

\- Opieka na przesłuchaniach, prawda?

\- Oh, ja…

\- Dziękuję! To będzie takie pomocne! Potrzebujemy kogoś rzetelnego, kto naprawdę się tym zajmie. - Louis już nie zauważa albo wybiera niepatrzenie się na kompletnie nieświadomy wyraz twarzy Harry’ego.

\- Ja… tak. Zdecydowanie o tym myślałem.

Sophia całkowicie ignoruje nacisk, który on wywołuje na jej tyle kręgosłupa. - Myślę, że byłoby świetnie. Zawsze mówisz jak bardzo chciałbyś spędzać więcej czasu z Lo po szkole. To będzie naprawdę fantastyczne wyjście.

Harry nadeptuje na jej palec. Ona nawet nie mruga.

\- Cóż, bardzo dziękuję panie Tomlinson.

\- Proszę, mów mi Louis.

\- Louis. Jesteśmy tym bardzo podekscytowani. Wspaniale było cię poznać.

Obydwoje ponownie wymieniają się uściskiem dłoni, a następnie opuszczają audytorium. Tak szybko, jak przestają być w zasięgu słuchu, Harry kopie ją w kostkę.

\- Co to było, do kurwy?

Sophia, wybaczcie, jej, nawet nie próbuje być źle zrozumiana. - Harry, ten facet jest definicją seksu.

\- Jest nauczycielem naszych dzieci!

Ona przewraca oczami. - Ciężko. Jest aktorem, który chwilowo pomaga szkole. I jest niesamowity. I powinieneś się za niego zabrać.

Harry pośpiesznie wypycha ją z audytorium, odmawiając ponownego spojrzenia na Louisa Tomlinsona, kiedy skręcają za rogiem.

\- Soph, musisz przestać swatać mnie z innymi ludźmi.

To jest stały proces Sophii. Nieustannie (przynajmniej dwa razy w miesiącu) wysyła Harry’ego na randki z nadającymi się mężczyznami (i kilkoma kobietami), których spotyka wśród swoich artystycznych kontaktów, przyjaciół modeli lub spotkaniach według kalendarza. Jest zdeterminowana, aby znaleźć kogoś Harry’emu, nawet jeśli powtarzał jej niezliczoną ilość razy, że nie jest na poważnie zainteresowany widzeniem się z kimś. Pomiędzy pracą i Lo, nie ma w ogóle czasu, i będąc szczerym, jego serce po prostu nie chce już randkować.

\- Harry - zatrzymuje go ona w holu tuż naprzeciwko jaskrawej tablicy z listą szkolnych wydarzeń. Harry mruga refleksyjnie. - To już cztery lata, odkąd Spencer odszedł.

\- Dzięki, Soph. Właściwie to zapomniałem, ile czasu minęło od śmierci mojego męża. Nie wiem co bym zrobił, gdybyś mi nie przypomniała.

Uspokaja go, otaczając jego twarz swoimi dłońmi z sympatią w oczach. - Po prostu chcę, byś był szczęśliwy.

Biorąc jej rękę w swoją, przyciąga ją do zaimprowizowanego uścisku. - Jestem szczęśliwy, Soph. Mam każdego i wszystko, co potrzebuję.

Wygląda smutno, ale kiwa głową, całując jego policzek i oddając uścisk. - Dobrze. Dobrze. - Kierują się do parkingu dla rodziców, patrząc na wszystkie różnorodne tablice i szkolne ogłoszenia, kiedy idą. Wszystko jest jasnokolorowe i atrakcyjne, narysowane. Widzenie wnętrza Prentice zawsze sprawia, że Harry czuje się dobrze z ich wyborem szkoły. Dobrze jest wiedzieć, że Lo udaje się do sprzyjającego środowiska każdego dnia.

\- Oh, to zajęło mniej czasu, niż myślałam. Chodźmy na drinka, odkąd Liam jest z dziećmi.

Śmieje się do Sophii, ale kiwa głową w zgodzie. Minęło zbyt długo czasu, odkąd ich dwójka była pijana w dzień roboczy.

*popularne określenie grupy teatrów ulokowanych w centralnym Londynie, w okolicy o tej samej nazwie, o łącznej rocznej liczbie widzów przekraczającej 13 milionów osób.


	4. Rozdział 4

Harry zna Taylor Swift od długiego czasu.

Od naprawdę długiego czasu. Jest jedną z jego najdawniejszych przyjaciółek z branży, była taką samą gwiazdą jak on oraz jego brodą i publiczną dziewczyną przez kilka miesięcy, kiedy miał siedemnaście lat.

Kiedy po raz pierwszy zostali sobie przedstawieni w Louis Angeles na imprezie urodzinowej jakiegoś producenta, Harry miał tylko szesnaście lat i całkowicie był pod jej wrażeniem. Jej jasny, nieśmiały śmiech, niekończące się nogi, jej rozpoznawalny wyraz twarzy, wszystko to było przytłaczające i czarujące. Do czasu zespół od wizerunku publicznego One Direction skonstruował między nimi związek, aby działali przed publicznym okiem, był w 100% pewien, że był gejem i absolutnie wściekły z powodu spędzania tak dużej ilości czasu na udawaniu kogoś, kim nie był. I wtedy spędzał czas z Taylor i cały jego światopogląd się zmienił.

To Taylor pokazała mu co zrobić, kiedy czuł się stłumiony, jak ostrożnie planować swoją przyszłość i spożywać czas, aby być jak najlepszą wersją siebie, kiedy przyszedł na to czas. Taylor była pierwszą, która sprawiała, że śmiał się do łez i wzięła go na karnawałową przejażdżkę, która była jej życiem. I Taylor pieczołowicie nauczyła go grać na gitarze, jeden piskliwy akord przez cały czas.

Pozostali bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi na przestrzeni lat, chociaż każde życie rzucało się na nich. Więc była to bardzo droga butelka wina, z którą Harry przyjeżdża do jej domu na jej coroczny Równonocny Wieczór Jesienny, Liam i Sophia stoją za nimi, kiedy Liam daje całej trójce dzieci ostatnie instrukcje.

\- I jeżeli coś wygląda na takie, które może się złamać, nie dotykacie tego. Wcale. I żadnego grania w piłkę w domu. Ani w ogrodzie, złamaliście bardzo drogiego gnoma w zeszłym roku.

Dylan wydaje się to rozważać. - A co z piwnicą?

Sophia wiąże razem swe wargi, aby powstrzymać się od śmiania i zajmuje samą siebie prostowaniem sukienki Stevie. Ona i Harry podchodzą trochę bliżej do siebie, kiedy Liam odwraca się całkowicie, aby ustalić wszystko z dziećmi.

\- Nie, nie w piwnicy! Nie gdziekolwiek! Żadnej piłki nożnej! Po prostu bawcie się ładnie z jakimiś innymi dziećmi i nie zaczynajcie żadnych brutalnych zabaw.

Drzwi otwierając się i cała ich rodzina jest przywitana z widokiem i dźwiękami imprezy, muzyka jest słyszalna poprzez domowy system głośników, a rozmowy ludzi falują pomiędzy tym.

\- Harry! - Taylor wygląda tak samo, jak zawsze, wiecznie młodzieńczo ze swoimi szerokim uśmiechem i świecącymi oczami oraz swoim wzrostem i smukłą budową. Ostatnimi czasy ścięła swoje włosy na pixiecut i pofarbowała je na ciemny brąz. To dobrze na niej wygląda, ale znowu tak jak wszystko. - Szczęśliwej jesieni!

\- Szczęśliwej jesieni, Taylor. - Pochyla się, aby złożyć buziaka na jej policzku i przytula ją, wręczając do jej rąk butelkę, kiedy przestępuje przez próg.

Taylor urządza swoją Równonocną imprezę Jesienną od la. To jej ulubione święto, zapoczątkowujące rozpoczęcie się jesieni i tych wszystkich innych rzeczy: pierniczków, dyń i przypraw. Czeka w środku, kiedy ona wita się dużym uściskiem z Liamem i Sophią, gruchając do Stevie. Była w Stanach przez prawie całe wakacje i żadne z nich nie widziało jej, odkąd wróciła. Od roku, w którym zrobiła z Londynu swoją główną rezydencję, zaczęła się stawać członkiem ich małej rodzinki.

\- I trójka moich ulubieńców! Witam, witam. - Trzyma drzwi przed dziećmi i na podszepty Liama, Dylan wzdycha ciężko i wręcza puszkę dyniowej ostrej herbaty, którą przyniósł razem z sobą.

\- To dla ciebie. Dziękujemy za przyjęcie. Gdzie jest Jonah?

Prawie natychmiastowo, mały chłopiec na oko w ich wieku biegnie poprzez największy chaos imprezy i ślizga się, aby się zatrzymać. Jest stylowo ubrany, tak jak zawsze, mając na sobie ciemne, szare spodnie, granatową koszulę i długi, zielony kardigan. Taylor zaczesała jego włosy na boki, ale delikatne kosmki wydają się gromadzić u góry, małe zygzaki gromadzą się po bokach.

\- Hej - owija swoje ręce wokół Dylana, wielki uśmiech na jego twarzy prawie wytrąca jego gigantyczne, czarne okulary.

Chłopcy się przytulają, ale Lennon przewraca oczami i dosadnie unosi swój palec. - Witaj, Jonah.

Brzmi jak babcia, upominająca dzieci i dorośli nie mogą powstrzymać swoich uśmiechów, kiedy Jonah opuszcza Dylana i daje jej uścisk, Lo przytula go od tyłu, więc robią z Jonahem kanapkę.

\- W porządku. Idźcie się pobawić. Są gry później, podczas ogniska, więc nie jedźcie zbyt wielu ciasteczek!

Dzieciaki wystrzelają, czwórka z nich robi linię, kiedy biegną pomiędzy gośćmi w kierunku podwórka, gdzie bez wątpienia są ponumerowane jesienne ‘zabawy’, którymi mogliby bałaganić.

Taylor jest czasami perfekcyjną matką, to wprawia resztę nich w zawstydzenie. Zaadoptowała Jonah, kiedy miała tylko dwadzieścia sześć lat. Sama, bez pomocy albo aprobaty kogokolwiek w jej życiu. Harry czasami zastanawia się, czy widzenie Taylor jako rodzica nie dało mu nierealistycznego oczekiwania na to, jak to będzie, posiadając dziecko. On i Spencer oglądali jej walkę, karmiąc jedną ręką, a drugą pisząc tekst. Byli świadkami tego, jak śpiewała Jonahowi poza sceną, a następnie występowała przed sześćdziesięciopięciotysięczną publicznością, stanie obok niej, kiedy zabawiała gryzakami płaczące dziecko i wciąż zmuszała się do napisania całego albumu. Kiedy Lo urodziła się cztery miesiące później, przypuszczali, że będzie to takie proste.

W tym czasie to było zabawne, sposób, w jaki tabloidy jechały po ich dwójce. Posiadanie Sophii jako surogatki było wystarczającą paszą, ale kiedy Taylor zaadoptowała ciemnoskóre dziecko, cały świat stracił głowę. Teraz, widząc ich dzieci jako cholernie dobrych przyjaciół i bawiący się razem bez martwienia się światem, jest zabawnie wracać myślami do tego, jak połączenie ich rodzin było kontrowersyjne.

\- Boże, Soph, ona jest taka duża! Chodź tutaj kochaniutka.

Taylor wręcza butelkę wina z powrotem Harry’emu i bierze Stevie od Sophii, która szczęśliwie jej ją podaje. Ich trójka podąża za Taylor przez dom, machając ludziom na powitanie i witając się ze starymi przyjaciółmi. Jej imprezy zawsze są mieszanką kolorów od stałego tłumu do zachwycających nowych stworzeń, którzy wtapiają się w jej znajomość, wszyscy z nich mają ciekawe historie do opowiedzenia. Wciąż kolekcjonuje przyjaciół jak zwykła robić, wciąż zaprasza do siebie ludzi swoim uśmiechem i ciasteczkami i stają się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi na całe życie.

Liam zostaje napadnięty przez producenta muzycznego i Sophia natychmiastowo zostaje odciągnięta przez Karlie Kloss, pozostawiając Harry’ego idącego za Taylor.

Na stole są talerze przeróżnych dań: od bułeczek i tart do słonych zapiekanek i ostrego grilowanego kurczaka. Harry bierze talerz i załadowuje go, aby podzielić się z Sophią, która nigdy nie lubi trzymać coś innego w swojej ręce podczas przyjęć, niż alkohol. Po jego prawej Taylor wciąż się przytula ze Stevie, podchodząc do okna, aby popatrzeć na urok wiszącego szkła, oglądając sposób, w jaki światło mieni się kolorami.

Wygląda dobrze z dzieckiem w swoich ramionami, tak jak zawsze miała. Dzieli to samo zdumienie i zastanawianie się nad otaczającym światem tak, jak dzieci to robią, więc raczej widzą ją jako kogoś podobnemu sobie.

\- Dobrze z tobą wygląda - spostrzega Harry, opierając się o ścianę obok niej i zaczynając jeść swoją zapiekankę.

\- Muszę przyznać, że to miłe. - Zakopuje swój nos w małych loczkach Stevie, wdychając zapach dziecięcego szamponu. - Jonah będzie o to pytał. Sądzę, że chce małą siostrzyczkę.

\- Kolejna adopcja?

Harry chwyta oliwkę i żuje ją w zamyśleniu, podekscytowany myślą o nowym dziecku w ich rodzinie. Ponieważ Taylor jest taką samą rodziną jak Liam i Sophia. Jest on ojcem chrzestnym Jonaha, a ona jest jedną z dwóch matek chrzestnych Lo.

\- Nie zobowiązuję się do niczego. Tylko myślę. Ale tak, to jest jakaś opcja. Mam na myśli, przynajmniej tym razem może być to zaplanowane.

To przybliża Taylor do wiedzy jak nieplanowana była adopcja Jonaha. Jego matka była egipską modelką, z którą Taylor była blisko, kiedy miała ledwie ponad dwadzieścia lat. Taylor i Karlie skakały obok niej podczas ciąży, nadmiernie podekscytowane byciem honorowymi ciociami.

Harry pamięta Farrę jako niezwykle otwartą osobę, pełną miłości i chętną do dzielenia się. Ale wciąż może pamiętać telefon od Taylor, histeryczny ton jej głosu, mówiący mu o komplikacjach przy porodzie.

Nie było żadnego dramatu na łożu śmierci, żadnej ostatniej obietnicy złożonej Farrze, że utrzyma jej dziecko szczęśliwym. Farrah zmarła podczas operacji, nigdy nie będąc w stanie potrzymać swojego syna, a chłopczyk spędził swoje pierwsze trzy dni w inkubatorze, praktycznie walcząc o życie. Każdy wiedział jak bardzo Farrah i Taylor kochały się nawzajem, a bez kogokolwiek kto miałby roszczenia do dziecka (a to oznacza, że Taylor mogła go wychować), dostała zgodę na tymczasową opiekę w oczekiwaniu na pełny adopcyjny proces.

Farrah nie chciała wybrać mu imienia, nim się nie urodził, ale ozdobiła pokój dziecięcy podczas przygotowań, a niebieski wieloryb, który powiesiła na ścianie nad jego kołyską, był inspiracją do imienia. Taylor lubiła imię Jonah, a po tym, jak Zayn wspomniał, że Jonah był prorokiem w Islamie, został on oficjalnie nazwany.

\- Wykonałaś z nim fantastyczną pracę, Swifty.

Taylor uśmiecha się, jej oczy wędrują do wbudowanej półki po jednej stronie pokoju, gdzie znajduje się zdjęcie jej i Farry, obramowane w starej ramce. Obydwoje, ona i Harry mieli ludzi, którzy pokutowali razem z nimi, chociaż to Spencer był tym, który właściwie trzymał Jonaha podczas pogrzebu, podczas gdy Harry i matka Taylor znajdowali się obok niej. To wydaje się być tak dawno temu.

\- Cóż, ty wychowałeś diabełka, który przemyca tropikalnego ptaka z ich szkolnej klatki.

Oczywiście Sophia powiedziała Taylor o incydencie z ptakiem. - Wiesz, że bliźniaki również maczały w tym palce. Po prostu się ciesz, że Jonah nie jest w szkole razem z nimi.

\- Dobrze wychowaliśmy dzieci Harry. - Kiwa swoją głową na podwórko, gdzie dzieci zakopują Dylana w stosie liści. Wszyscy się śmieją i uśmiechają jak szaleni, jasno przeżywając jeden z najlepszych momentów swojego życia. - Sophia mówi również, że reżyser musicalu w ich szkole jest absolutnym ciachem.

Harry jęczy, plując sobie, że mógł podążyć z Liamem do baru, zamiast po jedzenie dla Sophii. Taylor potrafi być czasami tak samo zła, jak Sophia, nawet jeśli sama nigdy nie była zamężna. Jonah jest pierwszym priorytetem, chociaż była czasami ponownie tak, ponownie nie (głównie tak) z Julianem, odkąd spotkali się podczas trasy One Direction, Midnight Memories.

\- Dlaczego ty i Sophia jesteście tak zdeterminowane, by mnie z kimś swatać? Właściwie tylko raz spotkaliśmy tego faceta.

\- Raz, to wszystko trochę potrwa, czasami - mówi mądrze Taylor, próbując nabić trochę sałatki makaronowej z jego talerza. Daje mały kawałek Stevie i grzebie ponownie, by znaleźć oliwkę.

\- Wątpię, że Louis Tomlinson i ja zakochamy się w sobie do szaleństwa, podczas pierwszego przesłuchania mojej córki do musicalu. Poza tym chodzę na randki.

\- Proszę - wylicza Taylor. - Umawiałeś się z facetem, który tak właściwie był bardziej niedostępny.

Harry jest prawdziwe zmieszany i jego twarz musi to wyrażać, Taylor przewraca oczami. - No dalej, Harry. Ten tekściarz co mieszka w LA? Albo ten makler giełdowy, który pracuje 90 godzin tygodniowo? Nie karz mi nawet wspominać o tym modelu. Ryan ma na imię.

\- Ryan nie był randką, on naprawdę był przyjacielem. Poznałem go przez Henry’ego.

\- Nie możesz poprosić Grimmy’ego, aby cię z kimś ustawił? On zawsze zna interesujących ludzi. Ludzi, którzy mają się czym wbić - dodaje sensownie, ignorując przewrócenie oczami Harry’ego.

\- Możesz się po prostu swoim własnym biznesem? Nie widzę, abyś ty i Julian kwapili się do zrobienia tego oficjalnym. Gdzie on jest swoją drogą?

\- Oh, prawdopodobnie na dole wraz z Edem. Wiesz, jacy oni są.

On uśmiecha się i oferuje Stevie kolejny kawałek zapiekanki, a ona za to gryzie jego kciuk. Ewentualnie Sophia błąka się z winem w swojej ręce i je z talerza Harry’ego, podczas gdy ona i Taylor się doganiają. Harry zostawia je tam, wpadając w łatwą konwersację z ludźmi będącymi w domu. Jest miła rzecz w tym, że Taylor łączy ludzi, prawie zawsze czują jakby już się w jakiś sposób kiedyś spotkali.

Kieruje się na chwilę na dół, gdzie Julian i Ed bałaganią wokół ze swoimi gitarami, uderzając jedną starą, sześciostrunową należącą do Taylor o ścianę i dołącza do nich przez godzinę, kiedy pływając przy swoich ulubionych klasykach. Dobrze jest śmiać się z Julianem i Edem i widzieć jak daleko zaszło ich życie. Żona Eda, Julia spodziewa się ich piątego dziecka w ciągu kilku miesięcy, a Ed nie mógłby czuć się szczęśliwszy jako głowa rodzina, ciągle pod ostrzałem dzieci. Julian i Taylor zawsze utrzymują swoją relację pod kluczem. Nie chodzą razem na czerwony dywan ani nie pojawiają się nigdzie na wspólne nazwisko, ale poświęca się dla niej od lat. To dokładna ilość intensywności i utrzymania, które sprawia ich obydwóch szczęśliwych, a zawsze dobrze jest widzieć sposób, w jaki oni trzymają siebie nawzajem przy zdrowych zmysłach przy swoich własnych terminach.

Impreza trwa od kilku godzin, kiedy Harry wchodzi do kuchni, prowadząc Lo przed sobą z ręką na jej głowie.

\- Ale nie chcę żadnej wody. Dlaczego nie mogę dostać kolejnej coli? Czy to chodzi o moją wagę? Czy chcesz, abym była chuda i piękna?

Szczerze mówiąc. Skąd ona w ogóle wytrzasnęła te rzeczy? Kilku kuchennych okupantów patrzy na nich dla rozrywki i Harry grymasi na nich, kierując Lo do lodówki i wyciąga dzbanek wody, wypełniając nią filiżankę Lo.

\- Nie, tu nie chodzi o twoją wagę, maluchu. Jadłaś i piłaś śmieci przez godziny. Wypij trochę wody i daj cukrowi lekko zniknąć z twojej krwi.

Harry jest całkowicie pewien, że nauka i zdrowie właściwie tak nie działa, ale Lo będzie miała wielki ból głowy od tej całej sody, jeżeli się nie nawodni, więc co to jest małe kłamstewko pomiędzy rodzicem a dzieckiem? Wpatruje się w niego, kiedy podnosi filiżankę do swoich warg, zawzięcie zwężając swe oczy. Bierze najmniejszy łyk, ledwie cokolwiek przełykając, nim opuszcza kubek i wpatruje się w Harry’ego. Pozwala jej powtórzyć proces trzykrotnie, nim podnosi koniec filiżanki przy następnym razie, kiedy pije, zmuszając ją do otworzenia buzi i wzięcia kilku łyków.

\- Niesprawiedliwe.

\- Atut bycia rodzicem.

Kończy filiżankę i wręcza mu ją z powrotem, przewracając oczami, kiedy ten się uśmiecha i składa trzy soczyste całusy na jego policzkach. - Ugh, tato.

\- Dobrze, idź z powrotem się bawić. I żadnych więcej ciasteczek, dopóki nie zjesz prawidłowego obiadu, słyszysz mnie?

Macha na niego ręką i wypada z kuchni, widać tylko masę blond włosów, kiedy przelatuje za róg prosto (głównie) w psoty i problemy. Harry wzdycha. Nie ma pojęcia, gdzie ona znajduje tyle energii. Nie pamięta nawet czy był kiedykolwiek takim problemem dla swojej własnej mamy.

Nagle chcąc drinka dla samego siebie, kieruje się do tyłu, gdzie Taylor trzyma chłodnice wypełnione piwem i lodem oraz wybiera jabłecznik, chcąc słodkiego lekarstwa. Słońce dopiero zaczyna zachodzić i podwórko jest pomalowane różowym i pomarańczowym, trawiasta część jest ozdobiona liśćmi, a dźwięk śmiejących się dzieci przecina powietrze. To mała oaza w Londynie. Harry może zobaczyć, dlaczego Taylor wyrwała się na tę nieruchomość.

\- Harry.

Odwraca się i szczerze uśmiecha. - Chris. Dobrze cię widzieć.

Potrząsają swoimi dłońmi i Harry chwyta piwo dla Chrisa, oferując je razem z otwarciem. Chris jest jednym z częstych gości imprez u Taylor, chociaż nie są cholernie dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Jest prawnikiem w firmie, z której ona korzysta w Londynie, ale nie jest jego aktualną klientką. Harry myśli, że jest jakaś historia o tym, jak Chris opowiedział niewłaściwy żart tuż przed ważnym spotkaniem, a następnie pozostawił Taylor czerwoną i czkającą i od tego czasu mieli luźną, ale wesołą przyjaźń pomiędzy sobą.

Chris również zalicza się do ‘pożądanych kawalerów’, przez co stale figuruje na liście Taylor dla Harry’ego.

\- Co tam?

Obydwoje opierają się o poręcz i wystawiają głowę na wiatr, zbierając główne wydarzenia swojego życia z paru ostatnich miesięcy. Harry mówi mu o lecie i nieskończonych wersjach demo płyt i o tym, jak bardzo podekscytowany jest wielką liczbą nowych kontraktów, które on i Liam podpisali, a Chris dzieli się tym jak podróżował do Kapsztadzie, aby pracować nad negocjacjami z jednym z jego klientów.

\- Wiesz, byłem w wielu miejscach, ale nigdy nie w południowej Afryce.

\- Jest wspaniale. Nigdy tak bardzo nie korzystałem z wycieczki służbowej. Mam na myśli, po prostu jedzenie… - Daje Harry’emu kolorowy opis tego, co jadł podczas pobytu tam i w kilku niezapomnianych restauracjach, w których był. Chris jest zabawnym kolesiem i Harry znajduje siebie łatwo śmiejącego się razem z nim, uśmiecha się, kiedy słucha, jak ten opisuje swoje podróże.

Łatwo im się rozmawia, przeskakując z tematu do tematu. Jedzenie. Sztuka. Muzyka. Kilkoro ludzi przyłącza się i odłącza czasem do ich konwersacji, ale ich dwójka rozmawia ze sobą, dopóki słońce całkowicie nie zachodzi i Taylor zaczyna wielkie ognisko na podwórku.

To Sophia ich znajduje, Lennon praktycznie trzyma jej talię jak zakładnika, próbując prowadzić swoją matkę w kierunku tarasu. Sophia tuli Stevie w swoich ramionach, mocno rozbudzoną po tych wszystkich aktywnościach, będąc podawaną os osoby do osoby, jej małe oczka wciąż skanują wszystko wokół niej.

\- Harry mógłbyś ją nakarmić? Dzieci jęczą o kiełbaski, a ja nie ufam Dylanowi nigdzie blisko ognia, w dodatku z długimi kijami.

Harry łatwo akceptuje dziecko, przytulając ją do swojej klatki piersiowej i cieszy się z tego, że temperatura zbytnio nie spadła. - Gdzie jest Liam?

Sophia przewraca oczami. - Oh, wiesz. On i Julian znaleźli swoją drogę do studia w piwnicy. - Uniosła swoje brwi i dwa palce do swojej szyi, pokazując, że Liam i Julian są kompletnie zalani.

\- A to drań. W porządku, nakarmię ją.

Lennon prowadzi Sophię w kierunku ogniska, a Harry odwraca się z przepraszającym spojrzeniem w kierunku Chrisa. - Zdecydowanie powinieneś dołączyć do chłopaków na dole, Julian zawsze ma dobre rzeczy. A ja dam tej małej damie kolację.

\- Brzmi dobrze. - Chris odwraca się, aby wejść do środka, ale zatrzymuje się z ręką na ramie. - Hej, chciałbyś czasem wyjść na kolację? Może trochę bardziej… formalnym środowisku?

Harry zastyga na moment, zaskoczony. Zawsze przypuszczał, że Chris będący nim zainteresowanym był fantazją głowy Taylor, a nie prawdziwym interesem.

\- Uh, tak. Jasne. Byłoby świetnie.

\- Dobrze. Napiszę do ciebie.

\- Koniecznie.

Chris zostawia go na tarasie i Harry zerka na dół na Stevie, robiąc swoją bardzo zaskoczoną minę.

\- Cóż, księżniczko, to było niespodziewane. Twoja mama będzie nieziemsko zadowolona. - Ona grucha do niego, klepiąc jego twarz, a on szybko przytrzymuje jej pięść, sprawiając, że ćwierka razem ze śmiechem. - W porządku, w porządku, wiem. Chcesz kolację. Chodźmy zobaczyć, co możemy razem dla ciebie przygotować, hmm?

Po pewnym czasie opuszczają dom Taylor, dzieciaki są wyczerpane na tylnych siedzeniach, a Liam praktycznie śpi obok Stevie w swoim foteliku. Oczywiście, Sophia budzi wszystkich, kiedy piszczy w zachwycie, słysząc, że Harry sam został zaproszony na randkę.

~*~

Dwa tygodnie później, Harry podnosi swój telefon z biurka i wybiera numer do biura Sophii w galerii.

\- Sophia Smith.

\- Chloe cię nienawidzi.

Chloe jest asystentką Harry’ego. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, została zatrudniona jako jego asystentka w wytwórni, ale zasadniczo trzyma pieczę nad każdą częścią jego życia, od czegokolwiek związanego z OneDirection do harmonogramu wizyt kontrolnych u lekarza. Ona i niania Rachel są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, co zawsze sprawia życie nieco prostszym. Harry zatrudnił Chloe trzy lata temu po rekomendacji od Rachel i nigdy nie pożałował tej decyzji. Oprócz tego, że żałuje tego za każdym razem, kiedy mówi mu, co ma robić i co zrobił źle. Przynajmniej połączyła się z nim, aby plotkować o Alice, kompletnie spiętej i nudnej (wydajnej) prywatnej asystentce, którą Liam zatrudnił dla siebie.

\- Chloe mnie nie nienawidzi.

Harry pochyla się na swoim skórzanym fotelu, zakładając stopy na róg biurka.

\- Nie, ona naprawdę to robi. Dostałem harmonogram ze szkoły w sprawie opieki nad próbami dla dzieci trzy razy w tygodniu, zaczynając od następnego miesiąca i teraz musi gruntownie zrekombinować mój plan na te miesiące i nienawidzi cię za to.

Może usłyszeć, jak paznokcie Sophii obijają o jej klawiaturę, prawdopodobnie ma na sobie swoją słuchawkę Bluetooth. Szczerze mówiąc, czasami jest cholernie stereotypowa.

\- Cóż, to czas dla ciebie, aby przyspieszyć i zostać właściwie funkcjonującym członkiem rady rodziców.

Harry prycha. - Proszę. Wszyscy mnie tam kochają. Kochają brownie, które wysłałem na sprzedaż wypieków.

\- Mamy, które chcą cię pieprzyć się nie liczą, Harry.

\- Hej. Tylko dlatego, że żadna z innych matek ciebie nie lubi, nie oznacza, że powinnaś uwieszać się na mnie.

\- Jestem tam bardzo lubiana.

\- Mmmm. Jesteś trochę zbyt zaborcza względem Liama. Nie, po prostu to zaakceptuj. Jestem twoim przyjacielem i mówię to dla twojego własnego dobra.

\- Patrzą na niego, jakby chciały go zjeść.

Następuje delikatny stukot obcasów, więc spogląda do góry i widzi Chloe wchodzącą do pomieszczenia ze stosem folderów pod ręką, błaga ją wzrokiem, aby nie kładła ich na jego biurku. Ignoruje jego prośbę, odkładając papiery dokładnie na środku jego miejsca do pracy.

\- Uspokój się, już przeszłam przez to i umieściłam dni, w których musisz spojrzeć na kontrakty.

Chloe jest boginią wśród śmiertelników. Harry powinien jej więcej płacić.

\- Również, powiedz Sophii, że nie jestem na nią złą. Louis Tomlinson jest wspaniały i powinieneś być w to w całości zaangażowany.

Wykreślić tamto, Chloe powinna być zwolniona. A on powinien jej mniej płacić.

\- Co? I skąd wiesz o Louisie Tomlinsonie? - Odkłada słuchawkę telefonu z daleka od swoich ust, przykrywając głośnik, mając nadzieję, że Sophia nie będzie nic słyszeć.

\- Sophia do mnie napisała.

Harry wpatruje się w odbiornik jak w horrorze i zabiera swoją rękę z głośnika na końcu telefonu. - Rozmawialiśmy przez telefon przez minutę i trzydzieści dwie sekundy!

Po drugiej stronie Sophia tylko wzdycha. - Harry, jeśli jeszcze się nie nauczyłeś, że ja zawsze wygrywam, po prostu nie wiem, co jeszcze muszę zrobić, abyś zobaczył powód.

Harry wpatruje się w słuchawkę, a następnie na Chloe. - Wynoś się. Jesteś zwolniona.

Chloe zbiera foldery i posyła mu górnolotne spojrzenie, nim odwraca się do wyjścia z jego bura, wołając zza swojego ramienia. - To wciąż zabawne, że myśli, że twoje życie może funkcjonować beze mnie.

\- Proszę! Nie robisz dla mnie nic, czego sam nie mógłbym dla siebie zrobić.

\- Hmm. A więc również wysłałeś kwiaty swojej matce i Robinowi z okazji rocznicy ślubu?

Cholera. Harry kompletnie zapomniał o dacie. - Mam na myśli, w porządku, ale najprawdopodobniej nie wysłałaś nawet odpowiedniego…

\- Piętnaście słoneczników. Jeden na każdy rok małżeństwa.

Nie poraz pierwszy Harry zastanawia się, dlaczego i jak udało mu się zatrudnić taką kompetentną, wspaniałą, doprowadzającą do wściekłości kobietę. To dobrze dla Lo, mówi sobie.

\- Dobrze. Możesz zostać. Idź popracować i zarób na swoją wypłatę.

Na drugiej linii, Sophia mruczy we wściekłości, będąc ignorowaną. - Jak dużo płacisz Chloe?

\- Więcej niż ty możesz sobie pozwolić w galerii. Słuchaj, naprawdę myślę, że jestem mi coś winna, ponieważ ten plan w szkole jest niedorzeczny. Muszę być tam trzy dni w tygodniu, Soph. Przez dwie godziny.

\- Pomyśl o tym Harold jak będzie zachwycony możliwością spędzenia większej ilości czasu ze swoją wrażliwą, młodą córką i dwójką chrześniaków.

\- Nie próbuj zmieniać tematu.

\- Jakiego znowu tematu?

\- Chodzi o to, że dodałaś mnie do tej opieki rodzicielskiej bez zapytania mnie, fałszując mój podpis, mogę dodać i mam wiele do zrobienia tutaj w wytwórni, gdzie pracuję z twoim mężem, a ty nie możesz mnie zgłaszać do wolontariatu przez sześć godzin w tygodniu, tylko dlatego, ponieważ chcesz, abym wskoczył reżyserowi do łóżka. Poza tym nawet nie wiesz, czy jest gejem.

\- Oh nie, wiem. - Brzmi na niewzruszoną tym, także Harry jest przez chwilę wzięty z zaskoczenia.

\- Cóż, nawet nie wiesz, czy jest singlem.

\- Harry. - Litość i sarkazm ociekają w jej tonie.

\- Skąd wiesz te rzeczy? Jak, co, zaprosiłaś go do znajomych na facebooku i wysłałaś mu kwestionariusz?

\- Jeśli musisz wiedzieć, to tak się zdarzyło, że młodsza siostra Louisa, Lottie jest asystentką galerii w Hauser&Wirth i była jedynie szczęśliwa, opowiadając mi o swoim kochanym bracie.

\- Sophia.

\- Wszystko, o czym mówię to to, że nie powinieneś go jeszcze skreślać.

\- Nie ma czego skreślać! Spotkałem tego faceta tylko raz.

\- Muszę już iść, Harry. Niektórzy z nas mają pracę do wykonania, wiesz. Spróbujesz i weźmiesz trochę curry po drodze? Nie mam czasu jechać po nie w drodze do domu.

Połączenie zostaje zakończone, a Harry jęczy do swojego telefonu. Nienawidzi Sophii Smith.


	5. Rozdział 5

Przesłuchania do Czarnoksiężnika z krainy Oz przechodzą płynnie wśród dzieci Payne-Smith/Styles. Dylan, który odmawia skorzystania z jakiejkolwiek rady swojego ojca, śpiewa pierwszą zwrotkę December, 1963 (Oh, What a Night), podczas gdy Lennon nie zgadza się na śpiewanie razem i rapuje zwrotkę z Salt-N-Pepa - Push It. Harry nie sądzi, że Liam był kiedykolwiek tak bardzo zażenowany przez całe swoje życie.

To Lo zaskakuje go najbardziej, kiedy przychodzi do studia z Rachel, dzień przed swoim przesłuchaniem, aby pokazać mu, nad czym pracowała na swoich zajęciach z muzyki. Stoi bardzo spokojnie przy pianinie, naprzeciwko Harry’ego, Liama i dziewczyn z EvolVE oraz śpiewa pierwsze dwie zwrotki z Annie Tommorow. Harry nie jest zawstydzony przyznaniem, że otwarcie płakał. Co jest dobre, ponieważ Lojest zawstydzona wystarczająco za ich dwójkę.

Kiedy pojawia się lista z obsadą, ich trójka (przewidywalnie) jest obsadzona jako manczkiny. Lo zostaje włączona do Lullaby League i tańczy po całym domu nieustannie przez trzy dni, próbując sprawić, aby Freddie zainteresowała się jej wielką częścią. Głównie Freddie chce po prostu spać, ale biega wokół, bawiąc się z nią, kiedy ona ślizga się po podłodze w kuchni, śpiewając swoje linijki.

Harry jest niezmiennie dumny z Lo (z Lennon i Dylana oczywiście też) i posłusznie pomaga się jej nauczyć prawdziwego tekstu do wszystkich piosenek, w których będzie ona brała udział. Po kolacji zabiera ją do swojego studia w piwnicy, grając piosenki na pianinie i ucząc ją różnic pomiędzy muzyką, której nauczyła się poprzez ucho z filmu, a właściwą, która będzie użyta w musicalu.

Harmonogram prób przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie polega na tym, że dzieci mają lekcje śpiewania w dużych grupach, nim cokolwiek zostanie zrobione. Cała trójka dzieci przychodzi do domu z podekscytowaniem i wypełnieni zabawnymi historiami o ‘Panu Tommo’, podszywając go do najpełniejszego stopnia ich zdolności. Co jest najlepsze w musicalu, to to, jak dzieci wydają się w to być zaangażowane. Rozumieją, że są jedynie częścią całości, jakkolwiek mała rola może to być i po prostu chcą zrobić to jak najlepiej.

Podczas gdy dzieci mają obsesję na punkcie tęczy, manczkinów i ich stylu życia, Harry znajduje siebie prawie wykończonego w pracy. On i Liam mieli cholernie produktywne lato i teraz naprawdę cierpią ze zbytnio utalentowanymi, więc Zayn wkroczył do akcji, aby im pomóc, w dodatku mają też Juliana, który coraz bardziej pomaga im w zarządzaniu w studio. To łagodzi nakład pracy i daje Harry’ego i Liamowitrochę wytchnienia. Pewnej środy, Harry decyduje, że potrzebuje przerwy od biura, więc daje znać Chloe i Liamowi, że będzie pracował w domu i spędzi poranek, wylegując się w mieszkaniu, pracując nad niektórymi hakami, które mogą wpędzić go w kłopoty.

Rozwiązuje jeden z nich, który sprawia, że czuje się wystarczająco produktywny jak na jeden dzień i ma wczesny lunch z Taylor, a następnie jedzie do rezydencji Payne-Smith, aby dać Rachel wolne popołudnie i zabiera Stevie na jej późny lunch. Nie często się zdarza, że ma szansę na zrelaksowanie się, podczas dnia i wykorzystuje to na bieganie po parku z Stevie w swojej spacerówce. Musi przekopać się przez szafę w piwnicy, ponieważ bóg wie, że Sophia nie biega i nawet Liam porzucił swój ćwiczeniowy wóz, ale w końcu ma Stevie dobrze usytuowaną i jest jej ciepło, więc udają się do Regent parku. To świetny dzień na biegnie, wystarczająco świeże powietrze na ćwiczenia i kiedy ma za sobą już kilka dobrych mil, zatrzymuje się w kawiarni w drodze powrotnej do swojego własnego domu, aby oddać się popołudniowej kawie, dzieląc się rożkiem ze Stevie oraz karmiąc ją malutkimi okruszkami z jego palców.

Po tym, jak odkłada ją na popołudniową drzemkę i bierze prysznic, piecze partię ciasteczek dla dzieci i dzwoni do swojej mamy na długą rozmowę. Zdaje się, że pomiędzy pracą i Lo, nigdy nie ma wystarczająco czasu, aby z nią porozmawiać i spędzają prawie godzinie, mówiąc sobie w deltalach o doczesnym życiu w Holmes Chapel i Londynie. On i Stevie bawią się trochę w kąciku, czytając książkę za książką i pracując nad raczkowaniem. Sophia myśli, że zacznie raczkować na dniach i to sprawia Harry’ego smutnym, sposób, w jaki rośnie tak szybko. Na szczęście, Stevie jest przewlekle leniwym dzieckiem i wydaje się, że nie spieszy jej się do biegania wokół własnej osi.

Kieruje się do szkoły, więc może być tam o siedemnastej, załapując się na miejsce parkingowe obok wejścia do audytorium i zanosi Stevie do szkoły. Mała jest w dobrym nastroju przez większość dni i Harry ma nadzieję, że nie wybierze ona następnych dziesięciu minut na odwilż.

Kiedy podchodzi do audytorium, może usłyszeć znajome odgłosy Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Kiedy wchodzi do środka i dostosowuje się do ciemności oraz jasnych świateł na scenie, może zobaczyć jak wszystkie obsadzone manczkiny śpiewają. Jest tutaj delikatne pianino z próbnym akompaniamentem i Louis stoi naprzeciwko dzieci, unosząc swoje ręce, kiedy wyciągając ostatnią nutę.

\- To było fantastyczne moi mili! Słyszycie jak jesteście coraz lepsi za każdy pojedynczym razem, kiedy to ćwiczymy? Robicie świetną robotę, słuchając się nawzajem. Teraz, pan Arnold przećwiczy z wami jeszcze raz Ding-Dong, dobrze? Wtedy będziecie mogli iść i zobaczymy się w poniedziałek!

Szkolny muzyczny reżyser wstał, aby popracować z dziećmi, a Louis zaczął iść w kierunku przejścia, gdzie jego reżyserskie biurko zostało ustawione na siedzeniach, bardzo blisko tylnej części audytorium.

Kiedy zauważa Harry’ego, uśmiecha się, wyciągając się, aby potrząsnąć jego dłonią. - Panie Styles.

\- Harry, proszę. - Stevie zaczyna gaworzyć nieszczęśliwie, więc podnosi ją lekko na swoim biodrze.

\- W takim razie, Harry. A co to za piękna, mała, panienka? - Cała twarz Louisa się rozświetla i robi on śmieszne miny do Stevie, powodując u malutkiej śmiech do rozpuku. Co jest w zasadzie najlepszym dźwiękiem na całym świecie. Harry mocno próbuje nie być zaczarowany.

\- To jest panna Stevie Payne-Smith. Również znana jak Stevie Wonder Payne-Smith.

Twarz Louisa jest mieszanką przerażenia i zachwycenia. - Nie, nie może być!

\- Cóż, technicznie nie. Właściwie to Stevie Elizabeth. Ale tak, została nazwana po Steviem Wonderze. I oczywiście, Dylan i Lennon są po Bobie Dylanie i Johnie Lennonie.

\- Wow. To… specjalne.

\- Soph nie była pod wrażeniem, ale Liam nalegał i nalegał. Po bliźniakach chciał nazwać następne po Freddiem Mercurym, więc Sophia kupiła nam psa i nazwała go tak tylko po to, aby zająć imię.

Kiedy Louis się śmieje, Harry ponownie zauważa sposób, w jaki jego oczy marszczą się kącikach. To… naprawdę wspaniałe. Szczególnie w połączeniu ze spodnimi treningowymi i cienką bluzę Doncaster Rovers. Wygląda młodo, nie tak jak ten mężczyzna, którym był na spotkaniu rodziców.

\- Więc, Lola też jest nazwana po jakimś sławnym wokaliście?

Harry chichocze, kołysząc delikatnie Stevie. - Niestety nie. Po prostu kochałem to imię, naprawdę. Dzieci brzmią, jakby naprawdę stawały się coraz lepsze.

Oglądając, jak twarz Louisa rozświetla się, jest jak doświadczenie, które Harry uważa, że chciałby niedługo powtórzyć. Jego entuzjazm do dzieci jest zarówno pocieszający, jak i atrakcyjny dla Harry’ego jako rodzica. Niech to diabli. Musi wyrzucić Sophię ze swojej głowy.

\- Naprawdę są, każdego dnia prób możesz ich zobaczyć bardziej jako grupę. Zaczynamy grupowanie w przyszłym tygodniu, więc to będzie zabawny nowy krok. Czy twoim obowiązkiem jest opieka nad dzieckiem w ciągu dnia? - Kiwa w kierunku Stevie, która zaczyna chwytać za kępki włosów, która wystają zza beanie Harry’ego.

\- Nie. Pracowałem w domu dzisiaj rano, więc przekonałem Rachel i dałem jej resztę dnia wolnego. Przepraszam, to nasza niania. Opiekuje się Stevie w ciągu dnia, a następnie i pozostałą trójką po szkole przez kilka dni w tygodniu. Oprócz poniedziałków i wtorków. Sophia zostaje w domu w te dni i kiedykolwiek sami możemy zajmować się dziećmi, robimy to.

Harry absolutnie musi popracować nad swoim problemem z gadatliwością.

\- Brzmi jak skomplikowany harmonogram.

Czuje się jak idiota. - Wypracowaliśmy to.

Dzieci zostają uwolnione z próby i rozprzestrzeniają się na scenie jak mrówki, wszyscy udają się do swoich plecaków i rozmawiają ze sobą nawzajem, kiedy zaczynają wić się w kierunku grupy rodziców, którzy zebrali się na tyłach audytorium. Lo natychmiastowo biegnie do niego, ślizgając się, aby się zatrzymać tuż przed jego udami.

\- Tatusiu! Słyszałeś, jak śpiewaliśmy?

\- Tak! Brzmicie tak dobrze dzieci!

Uśmiecha się do niego z dziurą pomiędzy swoimi zębami, gdzie Dylan przywiązał sznurek do jej wypadającego zęba i trzasnął drzwiami, aby go wyrwać. Harry schyla się, więc może dać ona Stevie buziaka w policzek, a następnie go przytula.

\- Masz wszystkie swoje rzeczy? Idź po swój plecak.

Wybiegła i niemal natychmiastowo pojawiły się bliźniaki.

\- Wujku Haz! Zmieściłam sześć kawałków brzoskwini w mojej buzi podczas lunchu! - Lennon wydaje się być zaskakująco dumna z tego faktu i uśmiecha się do niego. Harry gratuluje jej i klepie ją po głowie.

\- Macie wszystko, czego potrzebujecie? Dylan spakowałeś swoją pracę domową? Naprawdę? Sprawdź jeszcze raz. I Lennon wiem, że miałaś płaszcz. Idź go znaleźć.

Kiedy odbiegają, odwraca się ponownie do Louisa, który patrzy się na niego z czymś miękkim w swoim wyrazie twarzy.

\- Dobrze było cię widzieć, Harry.

Harry potrząsa jego ręką, niepewny entuzjazmu, który przez niego przechodzi, kiedy ponownie się dotykają. Sprawia, że Stevie macha ‘pa pa’, następnie zmusza się do przeskanowania audytorium w poszukiwaniu swoich nieobliczalnych dzieci, kiedy Louis jest przekierowany do następnych rodziców. Kilka minut zajmuje upewnienie się, że dzieci mają wszystko, a następne dziesięć, aby pozbyć się natrętnych matek, które zawsze wydają się go otaczać, kiedykolwiek znajdą go na szkolnych wydarzeniach.

Dzieciaki atakują ciasteczka w momencie, kiedy wchodzą do domu, osadzając się na wyspie kuchennej, by nadziać swoje twarze. Harry pyta je o ich dzień i kroi kilka warzyw dla nich do przegryzienia, podczas gdy zaczyna przygotowywać prawidłowy obiad. Ostatecznie sadza ich przy kuchennym stole, aby zrobili swoją pracę domową, kontrolując Stevie na dywanie, podczas gdy porusza się po kuchni, gotując, cały czas nasłuchując, aby pomóc Lo w każdym problemie ortograficznym, jaki napotyka i namawia Lennon, by przeczytała swój akapit na głos, kiedy jej terapeuta od dysleksji ją do tego zachęca.

Dzieci kończą swoją pracę domową, nim obiad jest gotowy i czasomierz w piekarniku wyłącza się akurat wtedy, kiedy Sophia przechodzi przez boczne drzwi.

\- Witajcie, kochani! - Całuje trójkę starszych dzieci i podnosi Stevie z jej maty do zabaw, przytulając ją blisko. - Dobrze się dzisiaj bawiłeś z wujkiem Hazzą? Hmm?

Wciąż jest ubrania tak jak w galerii, jej szpilki obijają się o drewnianą podłogę, kiedy wchodzi do kuchni, aby zobaczyć, jak Harry wyciąga zapiekankę z piekarnika. Woła dzieciaki, aby sprzątnęli swoją pracę domową i nakryli do stołu, następnie wkłada Stevie do jej wysokiego krzesełka i szybko rzuca się na sałatkę.

\- Widać jak praca podnosi - komentuje Harry, kiedy serwuje dzieciom dynię, kabaczek i pieczone papryki razem z sałatą i opiekanymi brokułami. - Dylan, nawet o tym nie myśl - dodaje, kiedy widzi, jak Dylan próbuje wyrzucić parę brokułów do swojej serwetki.

\- Ale nie lubię brokułów - skomle Dylan.

\- Szkoda. Karta rodziców.

On i Dylan angażują się w walkę na spojrzenia, ale Sophia kompletnie ich ignoruje, kontynuując swoją rozmowę na temat pracy.

\- Tak jest właściwie. Carolyn Olvayston chce parę pokazów na wiosnę, więc będę z nią tam i tu.

Sophia spędziła lata, budując swoją karierę, pomiędzy trasami One Direction i posiadaniem dzieci. Sztuka zawsze była jej pasją, to dlatego absolutnie miała zamiar iść na uniwersytet, zawsze chciała mieć swoją własną galerię. Trochę jej to zajęło, aby wszystko ze sobą scalić, selekcjonując odpowiednie miejsca, znajdując inwestorów, wykupując ziemię, ale odmówiła Liamowi, by po prostu usiłować wrzucićpieniądze w biznes, więc był to jej własny ‘zwierzęcy projekt’. Nie jest tak wielkim imieniem, jak te wszystkie duże galerie, ale coraz bardziej jest w stanie przedsiębiorczo poszukiwać wśród artystów.

\- Carolyn Olvayston? Ona jest tą, co zrobiła te akwarelowe twarze? Bardzo dobrze, Soph. To świetnie.

\- To sprawi wiele roboty, ale jest wielka w tych czasach, więc jestem bardzo wdzięczna, właściwie Dylan, to nie ma znaczenia, jak wiele brokułów rozdrobnisz i tak wciąż będziesz musiał je zjeść. Jak dzisiaj poszły próby?

\- Cudownie! Pan Tommo powiedział, że jesteśmy asami! - Entuzjazm Loli sprawia, że Harry się uśmiecha i szturcha jej nóż trochę bliżej jej lewej ręki. Liam ma jakąś rzecz, aby nauczyć dzieci jeść wszystko prawidłowymi przyborami, więc on i Sophia próbują go udobruchać.

\- Założę się, że tak! Czy zdarzyło ci się podejść do pana Tommo, kiedy odbierałeś dzisiaj dzieciaki? - Łuk brwi Sophii, sprawia, że Harry czuje się, jakby został przyłapany.

\- Tak, zrobiłem to.

\- I? - Czasami jest gorsza niż dzieci. Szczerze mówiąc.

\- I nic. Przywitaliśmy się, powiedziałem mu, dlaczego wszystkie wasze dzieci są nazwane po muzycznych inspiracjach Liama, rozmawialiśmy o postępach w musicalu.

\- Czy ty... flirtowaliście? - Mówi niemo ostatnie słowo na wypadek, gdyby dzieci skupiały na nich swoją uwagę. Nie jest tak, są zbyt zajęci odgarnianiem jedzenia, aby przejmować się rozwijającą się konwersacją. Harry kończy rozprzestrzeniać kawałki zapiekanki na mały plastikowy talerz, więc Stevie może wybierać kawałki swoim rękami, dmucha na nią, aby upewnić się, że jest wystarczająco zimna, nimkładzie ją na blacie jej krzesełka.

\- Nie, nie robiłem tego, dziękuję. Nic się tam nie dzieje, więc. Przestań próbować, by magia zadziałała.

\- Jest miłym facetem, Harry. Nawet Liam myśli, że mógłby być potencjalnym materiałem na randkę, tak powiedział po tym, jak odbierał dzieciaki ze szkoły innego wieczora.

\- Nie mówię, że nie jest miłym facetem. Ale Prentice Day School to naprawdę nie miejsce, w którym szukam swoich randek.

Sophia otwiera swoje usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale pod jego wzrokiem, trzyma swoje ręce w geście poddania i miłosiernie pozostawia ten temat. Dwie sekundy później, Lennon i Sylan wdają się w bójkę czy coś takiego, co zwraca jej uwagę i Harry może się skupić na zjedzeniu swojego obiadu, wciąż zachęcając Stevie, by zrobiła to samo.  
To jest ostatni raz, kiedy słyszy temat tego wieczora.

Po obiedzie Sophia zabiera swoje dzieci i kieruje się do domu, dziękując Harry’emu za obiad i za ogarnięcie wszystkiego. Kiedy wszyscy odjeżdżają, Harry bierze Lo na górę na kąpiel, a następnie spędza prawie godzinę, czytając jej Harry’ego Pottera, który jest jej najnowszą obsesją. Kocha wiążący czas i poddaje się trzy przy ‘jeszcze jeden rozdział’.

Do tego czasu, gdy Lo zasypia, on sam jest już wyczerpany i ląduje w łóżku niedługo później, obrazy uśmiechu Louisa Tomlinsona przewijają się przez jego sny.


	6. Rozdział 6

Od czasu imprezy u Taylor, Harry i Chris wymieniają pomiędzy sobą swobodnie e-maile, próbując umówić się na randkę. Jest troszeczkę trudno, Harry jest nieustannie zajęty wytwórnią i Lo, a Chris wiele podróżuje, ale flirtują w swoich e-mailach i są one wypełnione pseudo insynuacjami oraz wieloma żartami. Ostatecznie udaje im się znaleźć weekend, który pasuje im obydwojgu i Harry musi przyznać, że wyczekuje tego.

Umówili się na randkę w sobotę wieczorem. To jest weekend w Wolverhampton dla rodziny Payne- Smith i Harry prawie rozważa wysłanie Lo z nimi, odkąd nigdy jej nie pokazywał swoim randkom. Po długiej rozmowie ze swoją mamą, decyduje się być szczerym z Lo i nie udawać, że spotyka się z przyjacielem. Mówi jej to podczas obiadu w piątek, podczas gdy znajdują się w tylnym boksie ich ulubionej pizzerii. Ona ledwie reaguje, kiedy Harry wyjaśnia jej, że idzie na randkę, tylko uśmiecha się do niego błogo i pyta, czy mogą wziąć również brownie na deser.

W sobotę wieczorem, po długim dniu na rolkach i ogólnie robieniu gigantycznego bałaganu w domu, Lo rozkłada się na jego łóżku, ubierając swoje ulubione piżamki, parę kremowych legginsów i prążkowaną koszulkę, która ma wszędzie wydrukowane sushi. Jej włosy są ułożone w tak wysokiego kucyka, że pasma praktycznie opadają na jej twarz i jednym okiem patrzy na kreskówki lecące na jego telewizorze, kiedy również kartkuje swój gigantyczny atlas.

\- Ale dlaczego Rachel nie może przyjść?

Harry ma na sobie jedynie swoje bokserki, wędrując z i do łazienki, próbując się przygotować. Wychodzi z niej, aby znaleźć swoje spodnie, przeszukując swoją szafę, nim powraca z powrotem do sypialni, zaskoczony. Lo po prostu wzdycha i wskazuje na fotel w rogu, gdzie je rzucił.

\- Dzięki - mamrocze, zakładając je i zapinając zamek, nim ponownie udaje się do łazienki. - Ponieważ Rachel nie jest weekendową opiekunką, nawet jeśli jest bardzo miła i czasami pomocna. Również potrzebuje życia.

Moczy swoją twarz i szyję oraz nakłada trochę pianki, dając jej się spienić, nim szuka swojej maszynki.

\- Poza tym - krzyczy do Lo - kochasz wychodzić z Zaynem!

Słyszy jej westchnięcie i dźwięk opadania na plecy, prawdopodobnie skopując wszystkie poduszki u góry łóżka.

\- Nie, kiedy on i ciocia Pez robią do siebie maślane oczka.

Unosząc maszynkę, Harry goli kolejne dwa paski. - Zayn i Perrie są tylko przyjaciółmi, kochanie.

To w większości jest prawdą. Piętnaście lat bycia ze sobą oraz nie Zayn i Perrie nigdy nie mieli tego gówna razem. Byli zaręczeni, dwukrotnie, a definitywnie ze sobą zrywali pięć razy. Chociaż obecnie,Zayn upiera się, że są po prostu przyjaciółmi. Perrie od kilku miesięcy jest widywana z jakimś ekstrawaganckim prawnikiem i brzmi to obiecująco.

Harry kończy golenie się i wyciera twarz, nakładając płyn po goleniu i wygładzając się.

\- Nie możesz po prostu mówić takich rzeczach o ludziach - mówi jej Harry, kiedy wędruje ponownie po sypialni do swojej szafy. - To nie jest dobre, aby zaczynać plotki.

\- To nie plotka - upiera się Lo, siadając i się irytując. - Oni całkowicie są ponownie ze sobą. Poza tym możemy zamówić curry, prawda?

Zapinając guziki swojej koszuli i wkładając ją do spodni, Harry kiwa głową. - Tak, ale musisz zjeść też mięso, nie sam dip w sosie, dobrze?

Lou wygląda na nieszczęśliwą. - Mogę dostać również popcorn? - Zabezpiecza się.

\- W porządku.

\- W takim razie się zgadzam. - Przekłada stronę swojego atlasu, patrząc gigantyczną rozpiętość Afryki. Robi swoim palcem ślad od Nilu, następnie przechodzi do Sahary. - Gdzie idziesz na swoją randkę?

Harry zatrzymuje się, patrząc na Lo poprzez lustro w szafie. Wpatruje się w niego z ciekawością.

\- Idziemy na kolację, a następnie na sztukę.

Kiwa głową, ponownie przewracając stronę i patrząc na Azję. - Do jakiej restauracji?

Harry zapina swój zegarek i siada obok niej na łóżku. - To włoskie miejsce. Nie byłem tam wcześniej. Jesteś pewna, że czujesz się dobrze z tym, że idę na randkę? To tylko jeden wieczór, wiesz to?

\- Wiem. Czy muszę zostać z wujkiem Zaynem? Nie mogę iść do domu Alyssy?

\- Przepraszam, kochanie. Nie dzisiaj.

Przewracając swoimi oczami i całując jej czoło, Harry zaczyna się przygotowywać. Siada, aby naciągnąć swoje skarpety i zawiązać buty. Spryskuje się wodą kolońską i daje spray również Lo, odkąd o to prosi. Następnie podnosi ją i zanosi na dół, aby zaczekać na jej wieczorne opiekunki.

Punktualnie wybrzmiewa dzwonek do drzwi. Harry dziękuje Zaynowi i Perrie za poświęcenie swojego w ostatniej chwili swojego wieczoru, aby opiekować się dzieckiem, uśmiechając się, kiedy Lo rzuca się do Perrie.

\- Ciociu Pez! Tatuś powiedział, że możemy dzisiaj zamówić curry i zjeść popcorn.

\- Curry i popcorn? Jesteś dzisiaj małą szczęściarą.

Perrie wita się ciepło z Harrym, ściągając swoją kurtkę, więc Zayn może ją powiesić w szafie. Coś w sposobie, w jaki krążą wokół siebie, uderza w Harry’ego jako dziwne, ale kręci swoją głową, kiedy Lounosi na niego swoje brwi.

\- Dobrze. Wychodzę. Znacie rutynę, Lo idzie spać o 9, w porządku? Mam to na myśli. Naprawdę, serio, mam to na myśli.

\- Macha na jego troskę, podskakując, kiedy osiąga swój cel, więc może on ją podnieść i ją przytulić. Lo owija swoje ramiona wokół jego szyi i całuje jego policzek, ostrożnie, nie psując jego włosów. Pachnie jak szampon kokosowy, błyszczyk oraz jego woda kolońska i wygląda śmiesznie ze swoim kucykiem zrobionym tak wysoko.

\- Kocham cię słoneczko.

\- Też cię kocham. Baw się dobrze.

Ponownie dziękuje Zaynowi i Perrie, nim wychodzi, zerkając na swój zegarek, aby upewnić się, że nie jest spóźniony.

Dwie godziny później, Harry i Chris pakują swoją kolację. Jedzenie było pyszne, najlepsze włoskie jedzenie dla Harry’ego od jakiegoś czasu, naprawdę oraz pili również butelkę czerwonego wina. Rozmowa płynęła całkowicie swobodnie, co sprawia, że Harry jest zadowolony. Luźne połączenie, z którego byli zawsze zadowoleni, mogło być jasną podstawą do czegoś prawdziwego.

\- Boże, siedzieć teraz przez całą sztukę? Jestem najedzony.

Po prostu sądzą kawę, próbując dodać sobie trochę kofeiny, nim wyjdą. Chris jest po prostu taki miły, jakim zawsze się wydawał być, odbierając rachunek, nim Harry mógł nawet wyciągnąć swoją rękę. Wyglądają również jak dobra para, zauważa Harry, wpatrując się w ich odbicie na lustrze zawieszonym na ścianie restauracji. On w swoich czarnych jeansach i marynarce i Chris w świeżym, szarym garniturze.

To było czymś, co każdy zwykł mówić do Harry’ego, kiedy Spencer jeszcze żył. Jaką piękną parą byli. Spencer ze swoimi miodowo blond włosami i śmiejącymi się irysowymi oczami.

Wyciągając się ze wspomnień, Harry koncentruje się na historii, którą opowiada Chris o jego ostatnim najeździe na ugotowanie autentycznie chińskiego jedzenia i jak bezdennie ta próba się nie udała. Kiedy kończy, obydwoje chichoczą i przez krótki moment panuje komfortowa cisza.

\- Więc opowiedz mi coś o tej sztuce, na którą idziemy?

To sprawia, że Chris się uśmiecha i pochyla, aby upić więcej kawy ze swojej filiżanki. Harry zazwyczaj nienawidzi kawy po godzinie 13, ale po tak dużej ilości jedzenia mógł ustąpić i zgodzić się na lekkie wstrząśnięcie, szczególnie z perspektywą zbliżającej się długiej sztuki.

\- Jesteś miłośnikiem teatrów? Nie myślałem, aby spytać.

\- Nie, nieszczególnie. Widział parę w zeszłym roku, ale naprawdę nim nie jestem. Za to Sophia, bardziej niż cokolwiek. - Nie wspomniał o tym, że sztuki, które widzi w ciągu roku są zazwyczaj skierowane na tylny koniec, kiedy Liam po prostu nie może znieść kolejnej umysłowo pobudzającej sztuki. Filister, tak go zawsze nazywa Sophia.

\- Muszę przyznać, że mam tak samo. Lubię dobre show, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale to nigdy tak naprawdę nie było moją rzeczą. Ale mój współlokator z uniwersytetu jest reżyserem i zawsze próbuję zobaczyć czasami coś jego. Jest teraz znanym reżyserem, zajętym przez cały czas, ale mogę zmusić siebie jedynie parę razy w roku.

\- Jestem pewny, że docenia wysiłek - zapewnia go Harry. Odrobinkę mu ulżyło, że Chris nie jest przeogromnym fanem teatru, czułby się całkowicie wyobcowany z tego.

\- Więc, w każdym razie, dzisiaj. Jest członkiem spółki Wishing Tree playhouse i to jest ich wielki osiągnięcie. Chociaż zapewnił mnie, że będzie to interesujące, gejowska intryga o Oscarze Wilde i jego kochanku.

\- Cóż, muszę przyznać, że kocham gejowskie intrygi.

Obydwoje się uśmiechnęli, wypijając resztki swoich kaw.

W czasie gdy przyjeżdżają do teatru, sztuka prawie się zaczęła (jego dni w One Direction nigdy go nie zostawią w spokoju) i pośpiesznie znajdują swoje siedzenia. Ten teatr ma małą powierzchnię, ustawieni, by być w środku, a ich dwójka jest w drugim rzędzie. Po prostu siadają na swoich miejscach i zrzucają swoje płaszcze, kiedy światła się przyciemniają, ktoś współpracujący ze spółką wygłasza komunikat na temat telefonów komórkowych, nim światła gasną kompletnie, aby występ się zaczął.

Od razu, Harry znajduje siebie zainteresowanego sztuką. Starszy mężczyzna, który gra Oscara Wilde’a, jest dowcipny i ujmujący, a to przyjemnie jest siedzieć obok Chrisa i czuć jego śmiech. Małe ustawienie jest interesujące, sprawiając, jakby był częścią akcji oraz jakby był na scenie razem z aktorami.

I wtedy Louis Tomlinson wchodzi na scenę i Harry prawie jęczy z zaskoczenia.

Ubrany w garnitur z tamtego okresu oraz spacerujący po scenie, Louis wygląda jak w domu tak jak podczas szkolnej próby w bluzie i luźnych spodniach. Kiedy siada na kanapie w salonie na scenie i zdejmuje swój kapelusz, dowodzi sceną, jego skóra jest jeszcze bardziej złota pod ostrzałem świateł. Pięć minut na scenie i Harry może zobaczyć, dlaczego sceniczny Oscar Wilde został złapany przez Alfreda Douglasa. Młody mężczyzna wygląda, jakby naprawdę omiatał wokół siebie dramaturga.

Dosyć szybko, Harry zapomina, że to Louisa Tomlinsona ogląda. Louis staje się Alfredem i jest taki uściśleniem charakteru, że wszystko inne staje się wyblakłe. I, jeśli Harry ma być szczery, jest tak ujarzmiony przez „Bosiego” jak Oscar na scenie, zmieciony przez aurę jego intensywności, czując przyciąganie, które postacie powinny czuć względem siebie. Kiedy zaczynają swój romans i poruszają się w stronę społeczeństwa, Harry zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jest urzeczony, oglądając z desperacką fascynacją, kiedy Louis porusza się wokół sceny, naciągając siebie coraz bardziej i bardziej wokół i w Oscara.

Podczas przerwy, Harry czuje wyczerpanie po taki wielkim duszeniu się przez seksualne napięcie na scenie. Usprawiedliwia się wyjściem do toalety i również oblewa sam siebie wodą, potrzebując oddechu. Stoisko koncesji sprzedaje wino, a on tak bardzo chce kupić kieliszek, ale zamiast tego idzie z powrotem do teatru, gdzie Chris czyta program.

\- Ten facet Tomlinson jest całkiem dobry, prawda?

\- On, um - Harry przełyka. - Tak właściwie reżyseruje musical w szkole mojej córki. Nie wiedziałem, że w tym momencie gra cokolwiek.

Chris oczywiście jest świadomy istnienia Lo, ale nie rozmawiali o niej przez cały wieczór. Głównie, dlatego że Harry unikał przywoływania jej. Lo jest światełkiem w jego życiu i to nie wydaje się być mądre, aby wyciągać to, jak każdy inny zajmie drugie miejsce w jego życiu. Szczególnie jeśli nie jest nawet pewien czy on i Chris będą jeszcze chodzić na randki.

\- To świetnie. Spotkałem go kilka razy poprzez Davida. Jest członkiem spółki Mayfair - cholernie dobrej spółki teatrów - byłeś tam kiedykolwiek? David zrobił tam kiedyś jedną pracę lub dwie.

Chris mówi dalej o historii pracy Davida i prowadzi zwyczajną konwersację, kiedy Harry otwiera program i czyta notkę o Louisie dla samego siebie. Czarno biały portret obok jego nazwiska jest w równej części bezczelny i seksowny, komunikat wspomina, że pochodzi on z Doncaster i mówi trochę o spółce graczy Mayfair. Jest lista jego największych roli jako aktora oraz podziękowania dla jego rodziny i przyjaciół za ich ‘niekończące się wsparcie’.

Druga połowa zaczyna się za kilka minut, Harry siada, prawdziwie podekscytowany zobaczeniem jak Louis będzie kontynuował swoją rolę w sztuce. Są dwie scenerie, załoga zmieniła umeblowanie podobne do sypialni z tamtego okresu. Harry czuje, jak zasycha mu w gardle, kiedy światła zapalają się i Bosie oraz Oscar spacerują na scenę. Louis wygląda pięknie w swojej kamizelce, a spodnie jedynie podkreślają chudość jego nóg i grubość jego ud. Jest relaksujące powietrze pomiędzy nimi, naładowane jedynie pewnym seksualnym napięciem, kiedy omawiają sztukę, piją trochę wina i powoli budują moment. Kiedy Bosie i Oscar zaczynają obnażać się nawzajem, Harry chwyta program ciasno w swoich rękach, skłaniając samego siebie do niezrobienia czegoś straszliwie żenującego. Ich dwójka zaczyna się całować i ściągać swoje spodnie, póki Louis nie kieruje się w stronę łóżka i jest pozostawiony jedynie w… kalesonach, z braku lepszego terminu.

Wślizgują się razem na łóżko i rozpoczynają uprawianie miłość, światła się przyciemniają, kiedy to robią, więc wszystkim, co Harry mógł zobaczyć to dwie figury w łóżku, przesuwające się obok siebie w erotyczny sposób.

Kiedy światła ponownie się zapalają, ich dwójka leży na łóżku, obydwoje dzielą się papierosem i rozmawiają o sposobie życia, jaki mają nadzieję mieć, Harry znajduje siebie ledwo mogącego przełknąć, jego usta są suche. Próbuje, celowo, poluzować mięśnie swoich dłoni i nóg, by nie być takim wielkim idiotą. Louis jest aktorem na miłość boską. To jak wygląda rozwalony na łóżku, nie jest tym, jak wygląda w prawdziwym życiu.

Reszta sztuki mija bez żadnych seksualnych przerywników, chociaż jest kilka emocjonalnie prowokujących momentów. Przy ostatniej scenie, kiedy Oscar i Bosie ponownie się łączą (po pobycie Wilde’a w obozie pracy), Harry czuje się emocjonalnie odsączony.

To boli go, widok reprezentacji tego, jak trudne było życie dla homoseksualnych rodzin, jak wciąż jest w niektórych miejscach. Harry bierze pod uwagę samego siebie niezmiernie szczęśliwego, że nigdy nie musiał w swoim całym życiu stanąć twarzą twarz z prawdziwą dyskryminacją. Była jakaś reakcja, kiedy się ujawnił to jasne, ale większość z fandomu One Direction była tak fantastyczna, wysyłając niekończące wiadomości wsparcia. I on oraz Spencer obydwoje mieli pieniądze i mogli ignorować większość nieprzychylnych komentarzy odnoszących się do ich orientacji seksualnych. Ale przywilejem jest to, dlaczego Harry spędził tak wiele czasu w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat, pracując nad tym, aby rozprzestrzenić wiadomości miłości, zbierając pieniądze i dając je grupom, które skupiają się na homoseksualnych nastolatkach i dostarczając im bezpieczne miejsce do życia, aby byli sobą. Myśląc o tym, jak różne miałby życie, gdyby urodził się wiek wcześniej, sprawia, że czuje się niekomfortowo. I winny.

I pod koniec sztuki, po tym, jak Louis i aktor, który grał Oscara (i reszta obsady) się kłaniają, Chris odwraca się do Harry’ego pytając, czy miałby coś przeciwko, gdyby poszedł za scenę na minutę lub dwie.

\- Tylko żeby się przywitać.

\- Nie, oczywiście. Chciałbym powiedzieć, jak bardzo mi się to podobało.

W rzeczywistości jest on przerażony możliwością (prawdopodobieństwem, szczerze mówiąc) wpadnięcia na Louisa, ale posłusznie kieruje się za Chris po teatrze i wzdłuż lobby do dyskretnego wejścia, na tylną arenę. Jasno widać, że Chris robił ten trik kilkukrotnie, odkąd fachowo prowadzi ich wzdłuż korytarzy, dopóki nie wpadają na grupę mężczyzn z występu, wchodzących i wychodzących z przebieralni.

\- Hej kolego, szukam Davida Campfielda? Dzięki.

Są pokierowanie, oczywiście, do przebieralni Louisa Tomlinsona i Chris puka szybko.

Kiedy wchodzą, Harry jest powalony przed dwie rzeczy. Pierwsza, Louis Tomlinson jest bez koszulki, pochylając się nad swoją toaletką, jedynie w swoich rozpiętych spodniach, z chusteczką do demakijażu w jednej ręce, którą pociera swoją twarz. Druga to to, że jest zbudowany podobnie do tego, jak się pojawił na scenie, światła z lustra za nim, nie pozostawiając żadnych wątpliwości co do wyobrażeń jego nachylonej postawie.

\- Christopher! Przyszedłeś!

Harry zwraca swoją uwagę na mężczyznę, który rozmawiał z Louisem. David (prawdopodobnie) ściska Chrisa, dając mu niedźwiedzi uścisk i klepiąc go po plecach.

\- Oczywiście, że przyszedłem, powiedziałem, że tu będę, prawda? To jest Harry Styles.

Harry potrząsa dłonią Davida. - Przyjemność po mojej stronie. I gratuluję, sztuka była wspaniała.

David uśmiecha się szeroko, ubrany jedynie w jeansy i czerwony sweter. Ciepło potrząsa dłonią Harry’ego, a następnie wskazuje na Louisa.

\- Dziękuję, ale całe uznanie powinno pójść do moich aktorów, oczywiście. Właśnie mówiłem Louisowi, w jakim centrum uwagi dzisiaj był.

Louis odkłada chusteczkę, aby potrząsnąć dłonią Harry’ego. Jego skóra jest ciepła, prawdopodobnie od wszystkich świateł scenicznych. Bierze butelkę wody zza siebie i pociąga długi łyk, utrzymując na sobie uwagę Harry’ego, podczas gdy David i Chris popadają we własną rozmowę.

\- Dziękuję za przyjście. Cieszę się, że ci się podobało.

Jego głos brzmi zmęczenie. Zrelaksowanie. Tak inaczej, niż zwykł mówić kilka minut temu.

\- Bardzo. Byłeś… to było świetne. Szczerze mówiąc.

Gdyby Sophia tutaj była to by go zabiła. Pchnęłaby go prosto na Louisa, a następnie zwaliłaby to na potknięcie się Liama lub coś na równi przejrzystego.

\- Cóż, dziękuję. - Louis uśmiecha się, pijąc trochę więcej wody ze swojej butelki oraz podnosząc ponownie chusteczkę, aby wytrzeć drugą część swojej twarzy. - Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że ty i Chris jesteście przyjaciółmi. Zgaduję, że świat jest mały.

Chris musi to słyszeć, ponieważ podchodzi za Harry’ego i kładzie dłoń na jego barku, pochylając się konspiracyjnie do rozmowy.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem, o czym myślałem. Obiecałem Harry’emu miłą pierwszą randkę i zabrałem go na depresyjną sztukę o dwóch gejach.

On i David śmieję się, a Harry również chichocze z oczami wciąż utkniętymi na Louisie. Koniuszki ust Louisa wędrują do góry, ale to nie z wesołości, patrząc spekulacyjnie na Harry’ego.

\- Powiedziałbym, że to świetne miejsce na pierwszą randkę.

Harry znajduje siebie całkowicie sparaliżowanego, nie umiejącego spuścić wzroku z Louisa, podczas gdy David i Chris rozmawiają wokół nich, dyskutując o tym, jak Chris czuł się z produkcją jako całością i co będzie robił aż do końca wolnego. Louis pozostaje cicho, uśmiechając się do Harry’ego i wypijając do końca swoją butelkę wody. Jest coś głębokiego w jego oczach, co przyciąga Harry’ego, podczas gdy desperacko dręczy swój mózg, aby znaleźć coś znakomitego do powiedzenia.

\- Cóż, będziemy w kontakcie. Louis, fantastyczny jak zawsze. - Chris macha uroczo, a Louis sympatycznie kiwa głową.

\- Dzięki za przyjście.

Harry macha do Louisa i ponownie uśmiecha się do Davida, a następnie zbiera się z Chrisem, podążając za nim wzdłuż labiryntu korytarzy. Chłodne powietrze, które ich wita, kiedy wychodzą z budynku, jest miłą przemianą dla Harry’ego, który czuje się wewnętrznie gorący. Razem idą do jego samochodu, gdzie Harry mówi Chrisowi, że cieszy się z tego wyjścia. Kiedy jadą, Chris, mówi o sztucę i zbliżającej się wycieczce do Nowego Jorku w przyszłym tygodniu. Widocznie nie był tam od dłuższego czasu, a Harry bezmyślnie dzieli się z nim swoim ulubionym miejscem z Ramen* i fantastycznymi gorzkimi napojami, do którego poszedł, kiedy był tam ostatnim razem. Do czasu, kiedy dojeżdżają do mieszkania Chrisa w Chelsea, Harry jest praktycznie obtargany ze skóry, czując się totalnie rozjechany przez swoją skrajną reakcję na Louisa i tym jak absolutnie Chris wygląda w porównaniu.

\- Dobrze się bawiłem - mamrocze Chris z ręką ociągającą się na klamce.

Harry mówi wszystkie te odpowiednie rzeczy, aby się zgodzić, dziękując za kolację i za świetne doświadczenie ze sztuką. Kiedy Chris pochyla się do pocałunku, Harry zmusza się, pocierając ich wargi razem w zwyczajny sposób, tak jak mógłby to zaaranżować. Czuje ulgę, kiedy Chris nie naciska na więcej, ponownie się uśmiechając i dziękując za jazdę, nim wydostaje się z pojazdu i idzie w kierunku swojego budynku.

Przez całą drogę do domu jego myśli są bałaganem, a kiedy dojeżdża do domu, znajduje siebie zdumionego wejściem do środka i znalezieniem Perrie i Zayna przytulających się na kanapie z Freddieskuloną na podłodze przed nimi.

Zayn jest zaskoczony i praktycznie spycha z siebie Perrie, aby ją obudzić i szybko wstaje, dając Harry’emu zaniedbaną gadkę o wspaniałym zachowaniu Lo tego wieczora. Dostrzega w niej anioła, Harry docenia to, nawet jeśli jest pewien, że wykorzystała ona kilka razy swoją kartę księżniczki.

\- Cóż, wielki dzięki za przypilnowanie jej.

\- Żaden problem! Jak poszła twoja randka? - Perrie rusza swoimi brwiami, zbierając swoją torebkę. Ona i Zayn obydwoje udają, że Harry wcale ich nie przyłapał leżących na sobie, a Harry wewnętrznie jęczy, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że rano będzie musiał przyznać rację Lo.

\- Było dobrze. Kolacja. Sztuka.

\- Myślisz, że zobaczysz go ponownie?

Harry wzrusza ramionami, przebiegając ręka po w swoich włosach w chaotyczny sposób. - Nie wiem. Może. W każdym razie wielki dzięki.

Praktycznie wykopuje ich za drzwi i zamyka je za nimi, pozwalając Freddie wybiec na chwilę na podwórko, a następnie włącza system antywłamaniowy. Na górze, idzie do pokoju Lo, by pocałować jej czoło, ostrożnie, nie budząc jej przy tym. Śpi dźwięcznie, rozwalona na swoim małym łóżku, z rękami i nogami na boku oraz otwartą buzią, kiedy oddycha głęboko.

Zostawia drzwi lekko otwarte, więc Freddie może tam wejść, gdyby chciał, następnie kieruje się do swojego pokoju, aby się rozebrać i przygotować do spania. Jest pod swoją kołdrą kilka minut później. Freddie jest skulony obok na łóżku, chrapiąc lekko, ale mija dużo czasu, nim Harry zasypia.

*japońskie danie składające się z rosołu, makaronu i innych składników w zależności od receptury.


	7. Rozdział 7

Rodzina Payne-Smith wraca z Wolverhampton następnego popołudnia i udają się prosto do domu Stylesów. Sophia ma małą cierpliwość, po tej jeździe z piekła rodem, dzieci i pies stłoczone przez dwie godziny, robiąc hałas. Jest deszczowy, szary dzień, więc natychmiastowo wysyła ich na górę, Stark podąża za nimi. Liam, wykrywając, że potrzebuje ona nieco przestrzeni, odchodzi do salonu, aby obejrzeć piłkę nożną oraz się przespać, Stevie szczęśliwie dźga jego klatkę piersiową.

Harry nalewa jej trochę wina i zajmuje się przygotowaniem kolacji, decydując się na kotlety schabowe i steki również z warzywnymi szaszłykami. Dolewa Sophii trochę wina, a ona pozwala mu przygotować mięso i marynatę oraz zacząć sałatkę ziemniaczaną, nim zaczyna go przepytywać o randkę.

\- Było w porządku.

\- Tylko w porządku?

\- Dobrze się bawiliśmy - poprawia, przewracając oczami. - Ile razy spotkałaś Chrisa? Wiesz, że jest miłym facetem. Było dobrze lepiej go poznać.

\- Tak, ale, jak dobrze się bawiliście? Gdzie poszliście na kolację? Miałeś jakąkolwiek akcję pod spodniami?

Ignoruje jej trzecie pytanie i poleca jej włoski posiłek, który mieli, mówiąc jej, o czym rozmawiali i co myślał o Chrisie. Rozmawianie o swoich randkach z Sophią to jak druga natura po tak wielu latach. Dawniej zwykli rozmawiać przez godziny, skuleni na łóżku piętrowym w tourbusie, kiedy dopiero co zakochał się w Spencerze.

\- A sztuka?

Harry zamiera. Nie chciał robić wielkiej sprawy z tego, co się stało, ale również nie chciał okłamywać Sophii. Ona ma swój sposób na wykorzenienie jego najskrytszych myśli i może wyczuć kłamstwo na kilometr, po tylu latach praktyki z bliźniakami.

\- Było dobrze. Interesująco.

Jej oczy zwężają się i odkłada ona swój kieliszek wina. - Czegoś mi nie mówisz.

Więc Harry poddaje się.

\- Louis Tomlinson tam był. Grał w tym spektaklu.

\- Oh brawo. Założę się, że to było przyjemne kilka godzin.

Harry tylko przewraca oczami. - Jesteś tak tępa, to odrażające. Nie powinnaś być teraz nie seksowną, starą, zamężną kobietą?

\- Proszę cię. Liam i ja uprawiamy seks jakieś pięć razy w tygodniu.

Z rozdziawioną buzią, Harry odkłada miskę, w której tworzył sos. - Pięć razy? Jakim cudem macie czas albo energię, aby uprawiać seks pięć razy w tygodniu. Z trójką dzieci w domu, nie mniej. Ja nawet nie mam nikogo, z kim mógłby uprawiać seks z taką regularnością, a myślenie o tym jest wyczerpujące.

\- Dlatego to jest tak fantastyczne, gdy robi się to tak często! Seks oznacza połączenie Harry. Plus, można sobie poradzić z tymi małymi diabełkami; to ważne, że Liam i ja jesteśmy cały czas po tej samej stronie i nie żyjemy w smutną, nędzną egzystencją. Stała czujność i to wszystko. Więc podtrzymuję to.

\- Jezu Chryste, nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że jesteś najważniejszym wzorcem kobiety w życiu mojej córki.

\- Plus - idzie dalej, biorąc haust swojego wina. - Liam jest tak świetny w łóżku, jak zawsze był. Pięć razy w tygodniu, nawet nie przykrywa tych wszystkich razy, w których dochodził na mnie.

\- Dobra, wystarczy - ucisz ją, kręcąc palcem na jej mrugnięcie. - Boże, rzeczy, które wiem o twoim życiu erotycznym.

\- Posiadanie zdrowego seksu w życiu jest ważne!

I Harry mógłby dalej grać i żartować, ale tylko się uśmiechnął i pokręcił głową. - Wiem. I świetnie jest widzieć, jak szczęśliwa jest wasza dwójka po tylu latach razem.

Uśmiecha się, szczerze zadowolona i przebiega dłonią przez swoje włosy. Zazwyczaj jest tak ułożona, że rzadko ją widzi taką jak teraz: bez makijażu, włosy ma spięte w wysokiego kucyka, a na sobie ma legginsy i jedną ze starych koszul Liama. To sprawia, że wydaje się młodsza, niż jest w rzeczywistości, świeższa niż matka trójki, która zawsze wygląda tak srogo dla świata.

\- Tak, zgaduję. Naprawdę kocham tego wielkiego idiotę. Shh, jeśli będziesz cicho, usłyszysz jego chrapanie!

Obydwoje śmieją się jak dzieci i Harry wychyla swoją szyję, by zobaczyć salon, gdzie Liam jest rozwalony na kanapie, z jedną ręką ochronnie spoczywającą na plecach Stevie, kiedy chrapie podczas meczu, Freddie jest skulony przed sofą i również delikatnie chrapie.

\- Oh, to mi przypomniało. Mówiąc o seksie. Zgadnij, kto jest znowu razem? Zayn i Pez.

Sophia wydaje się być zaskoczona, przetwarzając informację. - Mogę się trochę poskarżyć. Jadłam z nią lunch w zeszłym tygodniu i nic nie powiedziała.

Harry wyciąga warzywa z lodówki, opłukując je nad zlewem i rzuca je na swoją deskę do krojenia na wyspie kuchennej, kiedy wyciąga nóż.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, jaki jest ich układ, nie miałem czasu, aby zapytać, ale Lo powiedziała coś, nim przyszli, a Pez była praktycznie na nim, kiedy wróciłem.

\- Byli osobno tak długo, myślałam, że naprawdę zostali przyjaciółmi. Boże. Nadszedł czas, by w końcu im się udało.

Krojąc cukinię, Harry prywatnie sądzie, że nawet jeśli im się nie da, Zayn i Perrie zawsze będą pojawiać i odchodzić ze swojego życia. Robią tak odkąd Zayn miał siedemnaście lat, a to było ponad 15 lat temu. Ich dwójka zawsze się wydaje do siebie wracać.

\- Yeah… tak sądzę. Nie mówiłem jeszcze o tym Lo, nienawidzę, kiedy ma rację w takich sprawach.

\- W każdym razie, wróćmy do ciebie, panie. Nie myśl, że mnie rozproszyłeś swoją historią. Poszedłeś na randkę i spędziłeś wieczór pragnąc Louisa Tomlinsona.

\- Nie pragnąłem go Sophia…

\- Czy to był spektakl o Oscarze Wilde? Czytałam trochę o nim, ale nigdy nie dodałam dwa do dwóch. Założę się, że było zabawnie, oglądając go jako zabawkę jakiegoś starszego mężczyzny. Po prostu, myśląc o zabawie, jaką mogłaby mieć wasza dwójka.

\- Byłem na randce z inną osobą! - Przypomina jej ostro, z brwiami podchodzącymi do linii włosów.

\- I miało to dla ciebie znaczenie, podczas występu?

Jej ton nie jest jakiś specjalny, ale słowa uderzają w niego i pchają jak na ringu. Prawdą jest, że spędził całą sztukę pochłonięty Louisem, nawet z Chrisem obok. Potem był taki skupiony na swojej reakcji na zobaczenie Louisa sztuce, że nie myślał za bardzo o tym, co się działo, podczas spektaklu. Podczas gdy był usidlony przez charakter postaci Louisa, nie było zbyt wielkiej różnicy pomiędzy byciem pochłoniętym myśleniem o jego osobie i byciu skupionym na jego bohaterze. Kiedy Louis się wykrwawił, a Chris siedział obok niego, Harry był całkowicie skupiony na każdym aspekcie wystąpienia Louisa. I to nie miało nic do zrobienia z tym, jak bardzo dobrym aktorem był.

\- Poszliśmy go zobaczyć, po występnie - przyznaje. - Przyjaciel Chrisa był reżyserem, więc poszliśmy za scenę. I wbiegłem na niego.

Jego ton jest zbyt poważny, by Sophia mogła mu dokuczać z tego powodu i patrzy na niego z zaciekawieniem, kiedy odkłada swoje wino ponownie na wyspę kuchenną, pochylając się na swoim stołku i kładąc łokieć na ladzie.

\- Co się stało?

\- Nic - posyła jej uśmiech, śmiejąc się krytycznie z samego siebie. - Mam na myśli, nic. Powiedzieliśmy parę słów, ale…

\- Ale co, Harry?

\- On po prostu. Jest taki… - przerywa, gubiąc się w swoich myślach. - Po prostu… czuję się… inaczej.

\- Jaki inaczej?

Delikatny głos Sophii naciskający na informacje jest tym, co w końcu robi i odkłada nóż do kranu, chwytając kant blatu i spuszczając głowę.

\- Kurwa.

\- Harry - Sophia brzmi na taką zaniepokojoną, ale Harry wyciąga rękę, by powstrzymać ją od wstania i okrążenia wyspy, potrzebując wydostać z siebie parę słów. Oddycha ciężko przez moment, emocje zatykają jego gardło.

\- Nigdy nie musiałem próbować ze Spencerem. Wcale nie musiałem próbować się w nim zakochiwać. Po prostu, po prostu wiedziałem i wtedy wszystko wydawało się pasować, wiesz?

Jest słodki smutek w spojrzeniu Sophii, jej oczy zachodzą na chwilę mgłą, kiedy przypomina sobie wstępne dni związku Harry’ego ze Spencerem. Zawsze im kibicowała, od samego początku. Zachęcała Harry’ego, by był wolny w swoich uczuciach, kiedy trzymał Spencera za rękę, kiedy wchodził w błysk reflektorów będąc „chłopakiem Harry’ego Stylesa”. Ona i Liam byli ich skałą i to czyniło ich dwójkę takimi szczęśliwymi, widząc Harry’ego ustatkowującego się z ich najlepszym przyjacielem z dzieciństwa. To miało zjednoczyć różne części ich życia w sposób, w który nic innego nie byłoby w stanie.

\- Spencer był specjalny, Harry. To było tak, jakby wasza dwójka była sobie przeznaczona.

\- Wiem to. Nie o tym mówię. Po prostu. Nie mogę tego zrobić ponownie. Nie mogę rzucać się w coś i nie przejmować się czy jest to skocznią w dół, czy nie. Nie teraz, kiedy mam Lo, i-i-i harmonogram oraz życie. Nie mogę tego zrobić ponownie. To bolało zbyt bardzo za pierwszym razem.

Harry gada w kółko, nie będąc pewnym, co próbuje powiedzieć. Chce, by Sophia zrozumiała bez wymawiania tego na głos, ale to wydaje się być zbyt dużą prośbą, nawet jeśli ktoś jest obdarzony taką zdolnością czytania z niego jak ona. Tak bardzo ciężko próbuje go zrozumieć, czego chce i czego potrzebuje, wybaczcie jej. Przynajmniej wyznaje jej prawdę.

\- Lubię Louisa Tomlinsona. Miałaś rację co do niego. Oczywiście. Za każdym razie, kiedy go widzę, jest coś… coś tam jest. Nie mówię, że byłoby to coś poważnego lub nawet znaczącego, jeśli cokolwiek by się stało. Ale… ale to odczuwam trochę tak, jakbym to zrobił. Kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkałem Spencera.

\- Harry...

\- I nie mogę tego zrobić ponownie, Soph. Nie mogę ponownie czuć się w ten sposób. Nawet kiedy było dobrze, było zbyt dobrze i nie mogę… wytrzymać tego.

\- Dobrze - zgadza się cicho, trzymając swoją dłoń delikatnie na jego nadgarstku. - Dobrze. Przepraszam, jeśli pchałam cię…

\- Kocham cię - szepcze żarliwie. - Jesteś moją siostrą i najlepszą przyjaciółką i doceniam wszystko, co dla mnie robisz. Wiem jak bardzo chcesz, żebym ja… my byli szczęśliwi. Nawet nie próbuj przepraszać za to. Lo i ja jesteśmy… jesteśmy tacy szczęśliwi, mając ciebie i Li w naszym życiu.

Przed długi moment Sophia siedzi tam, wpatrując się w niego, jakby naprawdę myślała nad tym, co chce powiedzieć. W końcu wydaje się otrząsnąć z myśli, kiwając głową do samej siebie.

\- Szczęściem jest to, co robisz. Jest czym ty chcesz być. Ty ze wszystkich ludzi wiesz najlepiej, o czym mówię.

Harry powraca do krojenia warzyw, zręcznie krojąc miąższ z dyni, ponieważ wie, że będzie kłótnia przy kolacji, zmuszając Dylana i Lo do zjedzenia tego. Ich dwójka jest przeciw warzywom, nieustannie podnosząc je z talerzy i próbując je wyrzucić, zamiast je zjeść. Lennon jest jedyną, która naprawdę nie ma nic przeciwko swoim warzywkom, chociaż korzysta na wieloletniej niechęci od Lo i Dylana, dostając więcej deseru dla siebie, odkąd zawsze je tak ładnie w odróżnieniu od tej dwójki.

\- Chris jest dobrym facetem. Dobrze się bawiliśmy. Jest miły, zabawny i inteligentny. Wydaje się zainteresowany kontynuowanie dalszego poznania się.

\- Na pewno też nie nie jest ciężki dla oczu.

\- To też - zgadza się Harry, chociaż nawet kiedy myśli o Chrisie, pokazuje mu się nieproszenie obraz Louisa Tomlinsona.

\- Powinniście wyjść ponownie w tym tygodniu. Nie czekaj na następny weekend. Zobaczy czy jest zajęty we wtorek lub w środę.

Myśl jest wyczerpująca, ale Harry jest zdeterminowany, aby oddać się idei poznania Chrisa, więc kiwa głową. - Nie sądzisz, że jest za szybko?

Sophia tylko wzrusza ramionami. - Jesteś supergwiazdą z siedmioletnią gwiazdą z własną wytwórnią płytową. Współwłaścicielem wytwórni płytowej - rekompensuje z przewróceniem oczami. - Nie masz czasu na pieprzenie się z czekaniem na przyzwoity odstęp.

Prawda. To jest prawda. Dokładnie wtedy Harry postanawia napisać do Chrisa po kolacji, prawdopodobnie umawiając się na drinka lub kolację w środowy wieczór. Jest nowy bar whisky, który zamierzał sprawdzić, każdy mówi, że jest fantastyczny. Jeśli Chris jest wolny, ich dwójka może zjeść kolację, a potem się tam udać. To brzmi jak dobry plan.

Ich rozmowa zostaje przerwana przez dzieci hałasujące w swoje drodze w dół schodów, wszystkie zbiegają i wślizgują się do kuchni na swoich skarpetach. Dylan i Lennon noszą normalne ubrania, w których wracali z Wolverhampton, ale Lo pokłada się w baletowym tutu z jej ostatniego wystąpienia.

\- Lo, wybrudzisz całe to tutu.

\- Nigdy więcej nie założę go publicznie - informuje go wyniośle, wymieniając się spojrzeniem z Lennon. Ich dwójka nienawidzi zajęć z baletu. Jedynie Dylan wydaje się być entuzjastycznie nastawiony do powrotu tego na wiosnę, chociaż powiedziała, że harmonogram jest trochę za bardzo skupiony na zajęciach z tańca i gimnastyką. Harry naprawdę ma nadzieję, że cała trójka dzieci wybierze gimnastykę, ponieważ jeżeli będą mieli rozdzielone zajęcia, to to będzie koszmarem do skoordynowania.

\- To jest to, czego możesz chcieć tera, ale później możesz zmienić swoje zdanie. Po prostu nie wychodź w tym na zewnątrz.

\- Czego chce wasza trójka? - Sophia przechodzi prosto do interesu.

\- Jesteśmy głodni - oznajmia Lennon, przesuwając się w kierunku spiżarni, gdzie są ukryte wszystkie przekąski.

\- Mogę wam pokroić trochę owoców - oferuje Harry. - Sophia przytrzymuje Lennon za jej warkocz, utrzymując ją z daleka od przekąsek.

\- Co z ciasteczkami? - Próbuje Dylan, trącając łokciem Lo, która uśmiecha się anielsko na zawołanie. Naprawdę jest oportunistycznym małym stworzeniem.

\- Co z jabłkami i winogronami? - Wylicza Harry. - Z odrobiną sera i masła orzechowego.

\- Co z…

\- Dylan. - Sophia przerywa swojemu synowi, posyłając mu spojrzenie. - Możesz dostać owoce albo możesz dostać nic, a minie trochę czasu, nim będzie kolacja, więc sugeruję ci wzięcie owoców.

Poddając się, Dylan wślizguje się na krzesło obok swoje mamy, krzyżując swoje ręce na wyspie i kładąc na nich swój podbródek. - Może być tam też jogurt?

\- Jasne, pchełko. - Harry śmieje się, myjąc swoje ręce i wyciągając z lodówki owoce do pokrojenia. Dziewczyny rozdzielają się, kiedy czekają, Lennon siada ze Stark na ziemie, robiąc śmieszne miny, podczas gdy Lo przykleja się do nogi Harry’ego, przytulając go w talii i uwieszając się na nim, kiedy próbuje się poruszyć. Harry śmieje się, pocierając czubek jej głowy.

\- Lo, co ty robisz, słoneczko? - Podnosi ją, by usiadła na wyspie, szybko obierając parę jabłek i myjąc kilka kiści winogron. Dzieci mają naprawdę rozwinięte serowe podniebienia (bez wątpienia spowodowane sytymi ilościami talerzy, którymi byli obdarowywani podczas ich życia na koncertach One Direction i przyjęciach), więc musi pokroić ładną selekcję, którą ma, więc zabiera je wszystkie do kącika jadalnego, by ustawić je wraz z ich przekąskami. Lo w końcu się rusza i wślizguje się na ławkę obok Dylana, a Harry ustawia talerze i szklanki organicznej wody melonowej.

\- Musisz skończyć wszystkie owoce, nie tylko ser.

Kiedy wszystko rozdziela, wraca do wyspy, aby dokończyć siekanie warzyw na szaszłyki na kolację. Nalewa Sophii trochę więcej wina, a następnie lampkę dla siebie, kończąc Malbec. Właśnie ma pić, kiedy Sophia podnosi delikatnie swój kieliszek, wyciągając go w jego stronę.

\- Za bycie szczęśliwym - mamrocze, kącik jej ust wstępnie poruszają się do góry.

Harry uśmiecha się i stuka swoimi kieliszkiem w ten jej. - Za bycie szczęśliwym.

To po prostu takie łatwe.


	8. Rozdział 8

Harry i Chris umawiają się na następną we wtorek wieczorem i podążają za planem Harry’ego, kolacja w modnej włoskiem restauracji, a następnie wycieczka do whisky baru. To był dobry dzień w wytwórni, bez żadnych szalonych rzeczy, które się pojawiały w ostatnich kilku tygodniach. Spędził trochę czasu w studio z grupą piosenkarzy/tekściarzy z Liverpoolu, z którymi podpisali kontrakt, majstrując razem z nimi wokół pianina, kiedy próbowali pracować nad paroma piosenkami. Ten rodzaj pracy, kiedy przychodziło to łatwo i kreatywne soki wypływały, zawsze sprawia, że Harry czuje się dobrze. Przypominając mu o tym, jak bardzo kocha produkcję.

Ich rozmowa przepływa tak samo łatwo, jak na pierwszej randce, rozmawiając długo o podróżowaniu i ich odnowionym zainteresowaniem hip-hopem późnych lat 80. Harry dowiaduje się, że Chris jest jedynakiem i że jego rodzice mieszkają obecnie we Francji, oraz że unika biegania i nienawidzi awokado.

Bar whisky jest komfortowo pełny, ale nie zapchany, jest wtorkowy wieczór, jakby nie patrzeć. Całe miejsce jest słabo oświetlone ze stolikami rozmieszczonymi tu i tam, słychać muzykę i widać migoczące świeczki. Harry widzi paru ludzi, których zna, najwidoczniej bar zaczyna być najnowszym miejscem spotkań dla londyńskich bogaczy i znanych ludzi. On i Chris wślizgują się w zaciemniony róg i przeglądali menu, nim zamówili dwudziestoletnią Glenfiddich, podekscytowani wiekową mieszanką.

To jest dobra noc i jeśli Harry ignoruje sposób w jaki sposób koniec ich ostatniej randki, sprawił, że poczuł się tak zagmatwany, jest łatwo cieszyć się z ich wspólnego czasu poznawania się nawzajem. Chris jest dokładnie tym typem faceta, z którym Taylor i Sophia próbują go zeswatać od lat, inteligentny, odpowiedni, we właściwym wieku. Jest uprzejmy i zabawny i wydaje się nie interesować sławą ani pieniędzmi Harry’ego (chociaż Chris musi grabić w cieście w firmie, w której jest) co jest niezwykłą kombinacją.

\- Tęsknisz za dniami w zespole? Szaleńczością tego wszystkiego, mam na myśli?

Są podczas trzeciej kolejki whiskey, skuleni w swojej okrągłej kabinie z dotykającymi się kolanami i cieniami grającymi kształty na ich twarzach. Nastrój robi się trochę nostalgiczny, nim Harry zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, Chris dzieli się z nim historią ze swoich studenckich dni, a Harry wspomina kilka anegdotek z trasy Take Me Home.

\- Raczej, tak jakby, w pewien zdystansowany sposób. Zawsze było tak pracowicie. Nie jak prawdziwe życie, wiesz? W dodatku mam na myśli, wydaje mi się, że to było tak dawno temu.

\- I wciąż czasem trochę koncertujesz, w wakacje?

\- Tak. - Harry uśmiecha się. - Tak właściwie jest świetnie. Harmonogram wtedy nie jest tak szalony, tak jakby to był powrót, więc bardziej możemy się tym cieszyć. Wziąć dzieci na zwiedzanie, właściwie odwiedzać miasta, w których występujemy. Liam sprawia, że dzieci czytają trochę o górach i innych rzeczach, nim tam idziemy.

Oczywiście nie zawsze jest tak szczęśliwie i kolorowo. Lennon dostała wielkiego ataku paniki na Empire State Building, kto wiedział, że boi się ona wysokości, a Harry spędził pół godziny, chodząc wokół lobby z nią w swoich ramionach, próbując ją uspokoić, kiedy czekali aż Liam, Sophia, Dylan i Lo wrócą. I oczywiście Lo przesadziła z krewetkami, kiedy byli w Tokio, faszerując się głupio i wymiotując po całym hotelu. Dylan dostał ospy wietrznej w Brazylii i to było zabawne dokładnie dla nikogo.

Ale wciąż. To była atrakcja życia, pokazując Lo świat.

\- Brzmi jak dobra zabawa. I wydajesz się lubić nagrywanie.

Harry może mówić o tym, jak kocha nagrywanie przez bardzo długi czas i natychmiastowo uruchamia się, z pasją i szczegółowo, mówiąc o tym, jak kocha pracę z nowymi artystami. Interesuje się otwieranie aktów każdego dnia i pomaganiem w ich rozwijaniu. Chris słucha go uważnie, pytając go czego szuka, słuchając i jak może zauważyć różnicę pomiędzy kimś, co ma co bierze i kimś, kto ma po prostu dobry głos do śpiewania.

Marudzą w barze, korzystając z atmosfery i wypijając kosztowną whiskey. Harry zaczyna być w pewnym sensie koneserem na przestrzeni lat, robi sobie mentalną notkę, aby wrócić tu z Nickiem i próbuje kilku innych mieszanek. Ewentualnie kończą swój wieczór, machając na kelnerkę, aby przyniosła im rachunek.

Kiedy zapłacili - Harry wziął rachunek pomimo obiekcji Chrisa - wiją się w drodze do wyjścia. Serwis samochodowy, z którego Harry korzysta tylko wtedy, gdy nie prowadzi, został powiadomiony i muszą poczekać jedynie minutkę lub dwie, mając nadzieję, że nie ma wokół żadnych fotografów. Harry jest daleki o troszczenie się o to, czy jest fotografowany, tak długo, jak jest bez dzieci, ale wolałby nie być na tych wszystkich stronach plotkarskim o posiadaniu nowego amanta.

\- Mój jutrzejszy lot wylatuje dopiero późno ranem. Jeśli chciałbyś do mnie wpaść - oferuje Chris.

To jasno jest punkt zwrotny i Harry czuje się złapany. Bez myślenia o tym, chociaż przyjmuje skruszoną twarz.

\- Przepraszam, bardzo bym chciał, ale to moja kolej na odwożenie, więc muszę zając się dziećmi bardzo wcześnie.

To absolutne kłamstwo. Lo spędza noc w rezydencji Payne-Smith i Sophia odwiezie rano dzieci do szkoły. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego nie czuje się odpowiednio, idąc do domu z Chrisem. Dwie randki są perfekcyjnie pożądaną ilością czasu, nawet miał swoje sprawiedliwe dzielenie jednej nocy w dawnych czasach, ale to wydaje się być niezręczne, aby kierować się w tak intymną ścieżkę.

\- Może następnym razem. Wyjdźmy gdzieś razem, kiedy wrócę z Nowego Yorku - zgadza się łatwo Chris.

\- Z przyjemnością - mamrocze Harry, podchodząc, by złączyć swoje wargi z tymi Chrisa. To ledwo pocałunek, ale wciąż wydaje się być niczym i prawie czuje ulgę, kiedy jego telefon wibruje w kieszeni, sygnalizując, że samochód przyjechał.

Rozdzielają się i Harry wślizguje się do samochodu, znajdując siebie na tym, że chciałby mieć opiekunkę dla Lo. Nagle po prostu chce widzieć śpiącą, bezpieczną w swoim własnym łóżku. Niestety, wszystko, co ma to powrót do pustego, ciemnego domu i swojego własnego opuszczonego łóżka.

~*~

W następnym tygodniu Harry zaczyna swojego obowiązki jako opiekun. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że wyczekuje tego, pomimo swoich skarżeń skierowanych do Sophii. Jest fantastycznie mieć trochę więcej czasu do spędzenia z Lo, nawet jeśli wie, że będzie się ona bawiła ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, niż zwracała na niego jakąkolwiek uwagę. Wciąż. Nie ma zbytnio okazji, aby być wokół, kiedy przypadają jej próby, opiekowanie będzie trochę tym.

Kończy swoją pracę w studio z duetem z Liverpoolu i opuszcza ich, zastanawiając się na zmianą tekstu trzeciej piosenki na album. Do czasu, kiedy dociera do szkoły i parkuje swój samochód, jest prawie trzecia, co oznacza, że jest prawie spóźniony.

Znalazł audytorium bez problemu i natychmiastowo zostaje przywitany przez szkolne muzycznego reżysera, pana Arnolda. Jest on starszym, postawnym mężczyzną z wesołym uśmiechem i dziadkowym usposobieniem. Harry polubił go, odkąd się poznali, podczas wieczoru dla nowych rodziców kilka lat wcześniej. Pan Arnold desperacko próbuje wyedukować dzieci na temat muzyki klasycznej i prowadzi je poprzez przeróżne ery muzyki, często pozwalając minąć lekcji na śpiewaniu. Służy jako koordynator i akompaniament do prób do musicalu, pomagając Louisowi Tomlinsonowi przygotować dzieci wokalnie.

\- Ah! Panie Styles, panie Styles, jak dobrze, że nam pomagasz.

Harry ciepło potrząsa jego dłonią, wymieniając się uprzejmościami i pytając go o jego wnuki. Kiedy dowiaduje się wszystkiego o całej piątce wnuków, pan Arnold prowadzi go do sali 104, klasy najbliżej audytorium. Tworzy ona w pewien sposób pomieszczenie do wszystkich celów, przez większość czasu razem z dywanem na podłodze oraz małymi krzesełkami i stolikami.

W środku czeka Ella Henderson, jedna z innych matek w szkole. Harry spotkał Ellę wielokrotnie, jej syn Jamie jest na tym samym roku co wszystkie dzieci i zawsze była wyjątkowo słodka.

\- Harry! - Całuje jego policzek i prowadzi go w głąb sali. Jeden ze stolików jest wypełniony przekąskami: kartonami soków, owocowymi przekąskami i paczkami krakersów. Oczywiście, wszystko naturalne i zdrowe.

\- Cóż, teraz wasza dwójka jest tutaj. Opuszczę was, aby się przygotować. Dzieci powinny niedługo zacząć się schodzić; jest dla was arkusz do odhaczenia, abyście zapamiętali każde dziecko. Jeden z asystentów będzie przychodził tu i zabierał dzieci, kiedy będą potrzebni do prób. Po prostu sprawdzajcie je za każdym razem, kiedy przyjdą i pójdą, jest tam lista, która mówi kto jest potrzebny w jakiej scenie i tak dalej. Policzcie jeszcze wszystkich, kiedy rodzice będą ich odbierać.

\- Brzmi dobrze - zgadza się Harry. Pan Arnold zostawia ich samych i Harry uśmiecha się do Elli. - Więc dwie godziny opiekowania się… trzydziestoma pięcioma dziećmi.

\- Jest wiele zajęć, aby utrzymać ich skupionych. Tak sądzę. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie będzie tak źle?

Oczywiście się myl. Dzieci piętrzą się dziesięć minut później pełne energii kompletnie nadaktywne. Są głośne i szalenie figlarne, łatwo popadając w gry i zajęcia.

Lo i bliźniaki witają się ciepło z Harrym, ale następnie mkną do zabawy z resztą przyjaciół. Przyjemnie jest ich oglądać całych zajętych ze swoimi partnerami do zabawy i biorących udział w wymyślonych zabawach i sytuacjach. Harry pracuje z kilkoma dziećmi, kolorując lub pomagając im z puzzlami. On i Ella zbierają ich w okrągłe grupy, wysyłając ich do audytorium, kiedy inny rodzic po nie przychodzi, a następnie zbierają ich z powrotem, kiedy kończą. Do czasu, kiedy ostatni rodzic odbiera swoje dzieci, Harry czuje się kompletnie wyczerpany i jeśli wypompowana postawa Elli jest jakąś wskazówką, to czuje się ona tak samo.

Uporządkowują pokój, a następnie on zabiera dzieci do domu, podrzucając bliźniaki i dając Lo jakiekolwiek danie na wynos, które jest pozostawione w lodówce oraz namawiając ją do odrobienia pracy domowej, następnie do kąpieli i wysyłając ją wcześnie do łóżka.

Pada na łóżko całkowicie wykończony z ledwie wystarczającą ilością energii, aby sprawdzić swoje e-maile, nim zasypia.

~*~

Reszta tygodnia jest właściwie taka sama. Harry spędza coraz więcej i więcej czasu w studio, aby uzupełnić cały czas, kiedy jest poza biurem i w czwartkowe popołudnie jest tak gotowy na to, by tydzień się skończył, że mówi tak na jakąkolwiek prośbę Lo tak długo, jak dobrze się ona zachowuje i nie robi zamieszania, kiedy przychodzi pora snu. Prawdopodobnie to nie jest najlepszy przejaw rodzicielstwa, ale jest skonany.

On i Ella nawiązują współpracę, aby przyjąć rolę złego policjanta, sprawiając pieczę nad dziećmi żelazną ręką (tak jasne) i próbując opanować chaos. Udaje im się rozpracować dobry sposób, aby utrzymać energię dzieci na wysokim poziomie, za to ich szaleństwo na niskim i Harry czuje się lepiej z nadchodzącymi tygodniami.

Podczas połowy prób w czwartek, drzwi do pokoju się otwierając i Harry zerka, aby zobaczyć Louisa Tomlinsona ubranego w czarne jeansy i granatowy sweter. Trzyma jednorazowy kubek z kawą, jego włosy wyglądają, jakby przebiegał po nich swoją ręką parę razy.

\- Witajcie - mruga na jasność pokoju i generalny hałas bawiących się dzieci.

Harry siedzi na małym stołku z jednym z małych dzieci na swoim podołku, pomagając w jednych z bardziej skomplikowanych puzzli, ale grzecznie wstaje i sadza ją.

\- Co za niespodzianka. Witamy, pana reżysera.

Louis przewraca oczami i skanuje pokój. - Powiedziano mi, że jest tu mikrofalówka? Nawet nie miałem szansy na to, aby skończył moją popołudniową herbatę. A dzieci odbijały się od ścian, więc dałem im przerwę i pozwoliłem trochę pobiegać.

Idą do małej części kuchennej w rogu sali, więc Louis może podgrzać swoją herbatę.

\- Więc. To tutaj są uwięzieni, kiedy nie ma ich na scenie? Dobrze wiedzieć. Brzmi wyczerpująco.

Harry ma właśnie odpowiedzieć, ale kątem oka, widzi kogoś, kto się kręci w koło. To jego córka, oczywiście.

\- Lola Stewart - czeka aż spojrzy ona na niego. - Nie rób tego więcej.

Potulnie kiwa głową i ponownie idzie się bawić ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Harry chciałby móc ją wysłać, aby pobiegała. Louis wkłada swój kubek do mikrofalówki i zaczyna to podgrzewać, jego oczy przeskakują po bawiących się dzieciach.

\- Stewart jest interesującym środkowym nazwiskiem.

\- To ostatnie nazwisko jej ojca. Użyliśmy go jako środkowe. I dzieci są energetyczne, tak, ale miło jest spędzać z nimi czas.

Louis nie skomentował jego jawnej zmiany tematu, ale wydał zgadzający się dźwięk. - Założę się. Mam wiele zabawy z tym musicalem. Nie zrobiłem zbyt wiele z dziećmi i to jest po prostu najlepsza rzecz kiedykolwiek. Pomimo energii, jaką mają.

Prawda jest widoczna na jego twarzy i to sprawia, że coś trzepocze w żołądku Harry’ego. Szczególnie kiedy Lola podbiega do niego, obejmując go swoimi rękami w talii i przyciągając swoją twarz do jego boku.

\- Pójdziemy teraz na scenę?

Uśmiecha się do Louisa, ekscytacja świeci na jej twarzy. - Nie teraz kochanie. Ale niedługo. Musimy jeszcze dokończyć jedną scenę i wtedy możemy się przenieść do Manczkinlandu, dobrze?

Lola kiwa głową, następnie odbiega, aby dalej się bawić ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Louis wyciąga swoją herbatę z mikrofalówki i pociąga mały łyk, testując temperaturę.

\- Ugh. Odgrzewana.

Grymasi, wciąż wyglądając niedorzecznie uroczo. Następnie uśmiecha się, dziękując i kieruje się do audytorium, opuszczając Harry’ego, aby dogadał się ze swoją córką, która bierze go, by stanąć na rękach przy ścianie.


	9. Rozdział 9

Dwa tygodnie opiekowania się dziećmi i Harry jest zawodowcem. Teraz zna każde dziecko pod swoją opieką i nawet zaczął poznawać ich osobowości. Również coraz bardziej zna rodziców, gawędząc trochę z nimi, kiedy przychodzą po swoje pociechy. To sprawia, że zdaje sobie z tego, że nawet jeśli on, Sophia i Liam mają cholernie dobrze wypracowany harmonogram, może robić o wiele więcej, aby być zaangażowany w szkole. Jest wspaniale widzieć jak interakcję pomiędzy Lolą i jej przyjaciółmi i to jak świetnie się bawią.

To jest długi dzień, pełno dramatów w studio razem ze zwyczajnie krętackim zachowaniem dzieci. Tak bardzo wyczekuje duszonego mięsa, które Rachel powiedziała, że ustawiła na wolnym gotowaniu.

Właśnie widzi, jak ostatnie dziecko wychodzi i macha Elli na pożegnanie oraz użera się z założeniem na Dylana jego płaszcza, kiedy Lola zdaje sobie sprawę, że zostawiła swój plecak w audytorium. Posyła ją po niego i stara się zapiąć Dylana, który wije się jak ryba na haku.

\- Możesz się nie wiercić? Im szybciej będziesz ubrany, tym szybciej dostaniesz się do domu i zjesz kolację.

Dylan wierci się jeszcze bardziej.

Kiedy w końcu udaje mu się z Dylanem, zbiera Lennon i prowadzi ich do audytorium, próbując znaleźć swoją nieobliczalną córkę.

\- Lo? - Woła, kiedy wchodzi do audytorium, gdzie światła są przygaszone. Scena jest pusta i jedyną osobą pozostawioną w wielkim pomieszczeniu jest Louis, który siedzi na wielkim stole pośrodku wszystkich siedzeń. Wciąż jest jedna zapalona lampka nad stołem i może tylko zauważyć sylwetkę Louisa rozmawiającego z bardzo małą osóbką.

\- Tatuś!

Harry łapie bliźniaki za ręce i kieruje się do głównego przejścia, pozwalając Lennon iść prosto do nich, kiedy podeszli do rzędu, przy którym siedzieli Louis i Lo.

\- Tatusiu, duszone mięso jest ulubionym pana Tommo!

Jęczy wewnętrznie, o dwie sekundy przed uderzeniem ręką o swoje oczy w głębokim zawstydzeniu. Liam ma absolutną rację, dziewięć miesięcy, które Lo spędziła wewnątrz Sophii były absolutnie wystarczające, aby diaboliczny duch w nią wstąpił.

\- Lo, ja…

\- Powinieneś przyjść do nas na kolację! - Uśmiecha się do Louisa. Jej wypadły ząb jest już zastąpiony. Wie, że jest urocza.

\- Lo - upomina cicho Harry. - Pan Tomlinson najprawdopodobniej ma inne plany. Nie możesz tak po prostu zapraszać ludzi, słoneczko.

Marszczy swe brwi. - Ale właśnie powiedział, że będzie miał makaron na kolację. Tatusiu, nigdy nie pozwalasz mi na makaron, oprócz czasu, kiedy nie ma nic innego do jedzenia lub kiedy jesteś naprawdę zmęczony albo gdy przypaliłeś to, co zrobiłeś…

\- Dobrze, zrozumieliśmy, dzięki - lekkomyślnie jej przerywa, patrząc ponad jej głową, gdzie Louis ma zakłopotany wyraz twarzy. - Er, jesteś bardziej niż mile widziany, aby do nas dołączyć, jeśli nie masz innych planów - oferuje, pewny, że Louis znajdzie grzeczny sposób odmowy.

\- Oh, nie mógłbym się narzucać…

\- Proszę, przyjdź do nas na kolację, panie Tommo - przerywa mu Lo. Pokazuje mu swój najbardziej anielski wygląda, ten, który wykorzystuje tylko wtedy, kiedy naprawdę jej na czymś zależy i Louis jest jasno bezradny, aby jej odmówić tak jak każdy dorosły w życiu Lo.

\- Tak, proszę - dodaje lekkomyślnie Harry. Po jego prawej Dylan próbuje rozpiąć swój płaszcz i Harry daje mu bezceremonialnie lekkiego kuksańca w czubek głowy.

Louis wygląda na cudownie rozdartego, ale w końcu poddaje się na rzecz proszących oczów Lo i uśmiecha się do niej, a następnie do Harry’ego. - Cóż, jeśli jesteście pewni, że macie wystarczająco.

\- Mamy - gwarantuje mu zdecydowanie Harry. - Miało być to tylko dla naszej dwójki - kiwa w kierunku Lo - więc będzie więcej niż wystarczająco.

Wstając, Louis gasi lampkę i każdy wychodzi z rzędu, dzieci biegną w kierunku wyjścia z audytorium, podczas gdy ich dwójka idzie za nimi. Harry krzyczy do Lo, aby włożyła swój płaszcz, następnie upewnia się, że jej plecak jest zapięty, nim pozwala jej wyjść. Czeka, aż Louis pogasi wszystkie światła i zamknie drzwi od audytorium, wkładając swój płaszcz na ramiona i podciągając teczkę do swojej klatki piersiowej.

\- Przyjechałeś sam czy wziąłeś taksówkę?

\- Taksówkę, przez cały czas. W ten sposób łatwiej jest mi się poruszać po mieście.

Idąc w stronę parkingu, dręczy swój mózg, by coś powiedzieć, chcąc się pacnąć, kiedy wszystko, z czym wychodzi to - Jak poszły dzisiaj próby? - Ale to sprawia, że Louis mówi, a to prowadzi do kulawych pytań. Mówi o tym, jakie nowe rzeczy dzieci zrobiły na scenie i jak wydają się ładnie odblokowywać.

Kiedy dochodzą do Range Rovera Harry’ego, odblokowuje on drzwi i dzieciaki wskakują do środka. Louis pomaga mu zapiąć Lo i Dylana, podczas gdy Lennon skrzeczy, że jest w stanie sama się zapiąć w siedzisku bez niczyjej pomocy. Harry subtelnie próbuje przesunąć parę pustych pudełek po sokach i opakowań po muesli pod siedzenie i kiedy wślizguje się na miejsce kierowcy, zabiera strój do ćwiczeń, który zostawił na miejscu pasażera, wrzucając go pod swoje własne siedzenie.

Louis wślizguje się obok niego i zapina się, robiąc minę do dzieci w lusterku.

\- Uh, przepraszam za bałagan - przeprasza Harry, ale Louis macha na niego ręką.

\- Mam sześcioro rodzeństwa. Uwierz, zwykłem przebywać w zabałaganionych samochodach.

Harry wyłącza muzyka, kiedy odpala samochód, dostając zarzuty od tylnych siedzeń, aby puścił soundtrack do ich ostatniego ulubionego filmu animowanego. Ustawiają radio, a Harry wyjeżdża ze szkolnego parkingu.

\- Jesteś blisko ze swoim rodzeństwem?

Wspomnienie rodzeństwa przypomina Harry’emu, jak Sophia plotkowała z siostrą Louisa, Lottie, ale decyduje się trzymać buzię na kłódkę na ten temat, zamiast tego jest zadowolony ze słuchania Louisa mówiącego wylewnie o swoich pięciu siostrach i jednym młodszym bracie.

\- … ale to miło mieć blisko, przynajmniej. Nawet jeśli nie wykazują żadnego zainteresowania moją nachalną obecnością w ich życiach, przez większość czasu. Po prostu mają mnie blisko, aby kręcić się wokół mojego jedzenia i korzystają z mojej osobistej pralni.

\- Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić posiadania tak wielkiej rodziny. Mam jedynie moją siostrę Gemmę, chociaż jesteśmy naprawdę blisko. Przeprowadziła się z powrotem do Londynu w zeszłym roku, więc miło jest mieć ją ponownie obok.

Harry słucha jak Louis mówi o Lottie i o tym, jak są jeszcze bliżej, odkąd ta przeprowadziła się do Londynu oraz jak ich dwójka próbuje być razem z ich młodszą siostrą Phoebe tak często, jak to możliwe, teraz kiedy jest ona na uniwersytecie w mieście. Sentyment jest jasny w głosie Louisa i to jest uspokajające, kiedy Harry jedzie we wczesnowieczornym korku.

W krótkim czasie wjeżdża na ulicę, na której mieszka rodzina Payne-Smith i skręca na ich podjazd. Rozważa, na krótko, po prostu otworzenie bramy i wrzucenie dzieciaków, ponieważ Sophia potrafi wyczuć wszystko z daleka, a on nie chce, aby ona się wtrącała co to za bardzo niewinna kolacja. Ale strona dobrego rodzica wygrywa i aktywuje bramę oraz drzwi do garażu, parkując w nim samochód.

\- Dobrze. Lo zostajesz tutaj, a ja zaprowadzę Dylana i Lennon do środka, w porządku?

Kiwa energicznie głową, uśmiechają się do Louisa w lustrze. Harry otwiera tylne drzwi i pomaga dzieciom wyjść, prowadząc je w głąb garażu i pozwalając im wlecieć do domu.

\- Soph?

Prawie natychmiastowo Sophia wychodzi zza rogu, trzymając Stevie w swoich ramionach, ubrana w legginsy i flanelową koszulę. Uśmiecha się do dzieci, wyciągając swoje ramię do uścisków, do którego Dylan ją zobowiązuję. Lennon wykonuje jedynie głęboki ukłon, jak to ostatnimi czasy robi, oglądając Karate Kid.

\- Witajcie! Jak było w szkole? Tata robi obiad, ale prawie skończył, więc będziemy jeść za kilka minut. Haz, ty i Lo zostajecie?

Jedną ręką pomaga Lennon z plecakiem, jakimś cudem udaje się jej rozplątać jej ramiona i wciąż trzyma w równowadze Stevie drugą ręką. Dylan próbuje wyślizgnąć się ze swojego płaszcza jak wąż, który rozsiewa swoją skórę, a Harry próbuje go utrzymać w miejscy, aby móc odpiąć jego kurtkę.

\- Przepraszam, nie, nie dzisiaj. - Próbuje wydostać się jak najszybciej z tej sytuacji, nim jedno z dzieci go wyda.

\- Mają kolację z panem Tomlinsonem - dzieli się Dylan.

Oczy Sophii błyszczą ciekawością, a Harry podnosi płaszcz, tak że głowa Dylana jest schowana.

\- Harry…

\- Muszę iść. Porozmawiam z tobą jutro.

To tchórzowska droga, ale desperackie czasy i to wszystko. Wraca do garażu i zamyka drzwi do korytarza, praktycznie biegnąć do samochodu. Na szczęście, Louis jest całkowicie odwrócony w drugą stronę, więc może rozmawiać z Lo i Harry wraca do samochodu z minimalnym zamieszaniem. Zamyka drzwi od garażu swoim pilotem i wycofuje na ulice, praktycznie zostawiając ślady na jezdni, kiedy wciska gaz, by uciec Sophii.

\- W porządku. Kto jest podekscytowany na duszone mięso?

Lo zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę o tym, jak bardzo jest głodna, podczas gdy Louis siedzi cicho na swoim miejscu pasażera. Harry skręca do ich domu na autopilocie, parkuje samochód na dziedzińcu i odblokowuje Lo zgrabnymi ruchami. Otwiera drzwi do werandy i ich trójka natychmiastowo zostaje przywitana poprzez zapach z parowaru. Burczy mu w brzuchu z uznania, a Lo wypuszcza ciche westchnięcie, machając do Freddiego w jego klatce.

\- Ściągnij płaszcz, nie, nie na podłogę. Powieś to na wieszak.

Kiedy odwiesza swój płaszcz, odblokowuje drzwi Freddiego, wypuszczając go. Harry odwraca się do Louisa, widząc jak ściąga on swój płaszcz i wiesza go na haku obok Lo.

\- Przepraszam, mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś uczulony na psy. Nawet nie pomyślałem o tym, aby zapytać.

\- Nie wcale - zapewnia go Louis, klęcząc obok Lo, aby porządnie pogłaskać Freddiego za uszami. - Co za przystojny… facet? Jak się nazywa?

\- Freddie Mercury - odpowiada natychmiastowo Lo, owijając swoje ramiona wokół psa w uścisku. - Ale mówimy na niego po prostu Freddie.

Louis odwraca się, by uśmiechnąć się do Harry’ego. - Więc to jest sposób, w jaki ochroniłeś najmłodsze dziecko Liama?

\- Wszystko to wina Sophii. Po prostu przyszła pewnego dnia z nimi w koszyku i sprezentowała go Lo.

Freddie figlarnie szczeka na Lo, a ona kiwa głową, jakby rozumiała, chwytając smycz zza jego klatki. Znika za rogiem i dźwięk otwarcia szklanych drzwi jest przez nich słyszalny.

\- Jest bardzo dobra w byciu odpowiedzialną za niego - mówi Harry Louisowi, kiedy prowadzi go do kuchni. Louis zatrzymuje się przy szklanych drzwiach, oglądając jak Lo prowadzi Freddiego wgłąb podwórka.

\- Nigdy nie miał zwierzęcia, kiedy dorastałem - lamentuje Louis. - Po prostu nie było pokoju, nie z wszystkimi siostrami. A obecnie mój harmonogram jest po prostu zbyt leniwy.

\- Miałem kota w dzieciństwie.

Louis idzie wokół wyspy kuchennej i przysiada na jednym ze stołków barowych. - Myślę, że to wiedziałem.

Harry rumieni się odrobinę i otwiera chłodziarkę z winem, wyjmując jedną butelkę czerwonego. Normalnie nie pije w wieczory w tygodniu z Lo wokół, ale nie jest pewien czy byłby wytrzymać cały wieczór bez lekkiego dodania sobie odwagi.

Nawet jeżeli Louis jest tu tylko jako nauczyciel. Nie jako randka, przypomina sam sobie.

\- Czerwone jest w porządku?

Nalewa im po kieliszku i podaje jeden Louisowi, następnie odwraca się do lodówki, aby wyciągnąć składniki do sałatki. Odkąd mają gościa na kolacji, ma nadzieję, że Lo ograniczy swoje marudzenie do minimum.

\- Mogę w czymś pomóc? Czuję się jakbym zrujnował twoją kolację, więc proszę, daj mi coś do zrobienia.

Harry uśmiecha się, zauważając sposób, w jaki Louis wydaje się pasować na stołku po drugiej stronie wyspy. Ma na sobie starą bejsbolówkę, wygląda, jakby miała się rozpaść po jeszcze jednym praniu,ale pasuje do jego budowy jak druga skóra. Harry rezolutnie patrzy z powrotem na warzywa, które myje.

\- Absolutnie nie. Jesteś gościem na kolacji, więc nic z nią nie robisz.

Sieka sałatę i kroi pomidory w kostkę, podczas małej pogawędki na temat szkoły i regularnej pracy Louisa w teatrze. Lo i Freddie przerywają im, kiedy ich dwójka praktycznie wbiega na wyspę.

\- Jestem głodna - skarży się, ale jej ton nie jest taki marudny, że Harry kojarzy go z topnięciem.

\- Kolacja będzie gotowa niedługo. Wytarłaś łapy Freddiego? Nie chce błota na całej podłodze.

\- Yep - przedłuża ‘p’ zachwycona tym dźwiękiem. - Mogę ubrać moje tutu? Chcę pokazać panu Tommo swój taniec!

Harry unosi swoją brew na rażące zmianę dotyczącą klasowego tańca, ale to jest na porządku dziennym z Lo. Skacze wokół w kilku drwiących piruetach (jeśli mogą być one nazwane piruetami, są źle wykonane), biorąc przednie łapy Freddiego w swoje dłoni, więc może on tańczyć z nią na swoich tylnych nogach.

\- Możesz ściągnąć swoje szkolne ubrania i może, może, jeśli będziesz grzeczna podczas kolacji i nie zrobisz zamieszania, wtedy możesz pokazać panu Tomlinsonowi swój taniec po jedzeniu. Ale niczego nie obiecuję.

Louis uśmiecha się do niej, wyciągając się, aby chwycić jedną z łap Freddiego i pozwalając mu rozłożyć się na całym jego podołku. - Byłbym zaszczycony, widząc twój taniec, Lo.

Uśmiecha się i idzie w kierunku schodów, wołając Freddiego, by poszedł za nią. Jest posłuszny tak jak dobry żołnierz, którym jest i Harry wraz z Louisem ponownie zostają sami. Pod presją, Harry pozwala Louisowi, aby pomógł mu z nakryciem do stołu, a do tego czasu nim Lo wraca do kuchni, ubrana w swoje typowe czarne legginsy i wielką bluzę Manchester United, obiad jest gotowy.

\- Fanka United! Tak!

Louis unosi swoją dłoń do piątki, a ona podskakuje, aby ją przybić. Obydwoje zaczynają się śmiać i Harry czuje ostre szarpnięcie czułości. Kiedy siedzą w kuchennym kąciku, nadchodzącą powagę sytuacji. Kącik jest bardziej przytulny, niż wielki stół jadalny, ale to wydaje się być absurdalne, aby jeść w jadalni, kiedy jest jedynie ich trójka. Nawet jeśli cała rodzina Payne-Smith przychodzi na kolację, siadają w kąciku.

Ale z Louisem siedzącym na ławce i jego stopami okazjonalnie łączącymi się z tymi Harry’ego, wszystko jest bardziej natężone. Lo siada na przodzie stołu, pomiędzy nimi i jest całkowicie nie do opanowania przez cały obiad, zbyt zakochana w ‘panu Tommo’, by wiele zjeść. Jest totalnie nadpobudliwa, ale Harry tak zakochany, jak jego córka, jest pochłonięty opowieściami Louisa o jego podróżach i interesującymi ludźmi, których spotkał. Louisa łatwo z nimi rozmawia, słuchając poważnie tego, co mówi Lo i włączając ją do rozmowy, jeśli rozmawia z Harrym.

W końcu Lo kończy swoje jedzenie i Harry mówi jej, by założyła swoje tutu, jeśli naprawdę chcę pokazać Louisowi swój taniec. Lo wybiega, a Louis pomaga Harry’emu w zaniesieniu ich brudnych talerzy do zlewu, ich łokcie pocierając się, kiedy idą wzdłuż kuchni. Lo zeskakuje ze schodów pół minuty później, różowe tutu jest założone na jej czarne legginsy, a Harry kieruje Louisa w kierunku salonu. Posłusznie włącza muzykę, którą wykorzystuje jej klasa, podłączając swój telefon do głośników. Louis siada na kanapie, niezwykle skupiony, co sprawia, że Lo się rumieni.

Razem, oglądają jej źle wykonywany wcześniej wspomniany taniec, pełen rozrywki przez jej nadmierny entuzjazm. Nadrabia to, czego nie może pamiętać i udaje jej się skończyć z muzyką, więc Harry musi dać jej całkowitą ilość punktów.

\- Dziesięć na dziesięć! - woła Harry, żywiołowo klaskając w dłonie.

Lo rumieni się, kłaniając się nisko, a obok niego, Louis ma gigantyczny uśmiech na swojej twarzy, klaszcząc do szaleństwa. - Brawo, brawo! Od jak dawna chodzisz na lekcje? To było cudowne.

Harry pozwala Louisowi łasić się obok Lo przez jeszcze kilka minut, pokazując jej jak wykonać perfekcyjne plie i wyregulować swoje ramiona. Wyjmuje trochę lodów z zamrażarki i wkłada małą porcję do miski dla Lo, jak również za wspaniałą pomoc dla siebie i Louisa.

\- W porządku, lody, a potem idziesz na górę, aby zrobić swoje zadanie z czytania. Nie - ucisza jej protesty - bez dyskusji.

Dąsa się, jak oczekiwał, ale pałaszuje lody w czterech gigantycznych kawałkach, mając około połowy wokół swoich ust. Harry wyciera jej twarz chusteczką, pomimo jej walki, by się wydostać, następnie całuje czubek jej głowy i odsyła ją. To zostawia ich dwójkę siedzącą na narożnej sofie, każdego z miską lodów.

\- Czy również grasz w sztuce w tych dniach?

Louis kręci głową, połykając to, co ma w buzi. Wygląda na zrelaksowanego, usadowiony przy poduszkach z wargami oblizującymi każdą łyżkę lodów. Harry musi siłą sprawić, aby wpatrywać się w swoją własną miskę.

\- Nie, dzięki Bogu. Teraz skończyliśmy z Wildem. Nie chciałem czegokolwiek, kiedy zaczną się próby w szkole i będzie miło nie pracować podczas przerwy świątecznej, tak dla odmiany. Właściwie jestem wolny do jakieś połowy stycznia.

\- To świetnie. Lubiłeś pracować nad tym przedstawieniem o Wildzie? Szczerze mówiąc nie mogę ci powiedzieć, jak bardzo mi się to podobało. Wysłałem Sophię, aby to obejrzała w następnym tygodniu.

\- Tak, napisała do mnie e-mail, aby powiedzieć mi jak bardzo się jej podobało - zwierza mu się Louis, a Harry chce przewrócić oczami na wybryk swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. - Lubiłem pracę nad tym. Trochę minęło, odkąd ostatnio robiłem coś w taki sposób, wstąpienie w kawałek o prawdziwej osobie. Było miło odświeżyć mojego Wilde’a. I to była dobra produkcja. Lubię pracować z Davidem. - Bierze kolejną łyżkę lodów, przełykając szybko, patrząc na chwilę w dół, nim zwraca swój wzrok z powrotem na Harry’ego. - Wyszedłeś od tego czasu gdzieś z Chrisem?

Jego ton jest wystarczająco lekki, że Harry może udawać, iż nie poczuł wagi tego pytania.

Ale czuje.

\- Tak, poszliśmy na kolację i na drinka w zeszłym tygodniu. Właściwie, znamy się już od jakiegoś czasu. Wspólni znajomi w ogóle.

\- Wiesz, byłem, um. Byłem zaskoczony, widząc cię na randce. Myślałem, cóż, to zabrzmi teraz tak głupio i takie było, w retrospekcji, ale. W pewien sposób myślałem, że ty i Sophia oraz Liam… byliście czymś?

Harry krztusi się swoim lodami. Musi odkaszlnąć kilka razy i uderza w swoją klatkę piersiową, kiedy wpatruje się w Louisa z nikczemną grozą. Louis jest praktycznie czerwony z zażenowania, ale Harry może jedynie poruszać przed nim ustami jak ryba, nie mając pojęcia co powiedzieć.

\- Ty, ty myślałeś. Z Sophią? I Liamem?

Louis jęczy. - Wiem, że to brzmi głupio. Ale posłuchaj, dobrze, oczywiście, wiedziałem, że jesteś gejem. Czytałem ten w The Advocate z każdym innym na świecie, kiedy miałem jakieś dwadzieścia lat.Ale Liam Payne jest dobrze zbudowany, a ty i Sophia wydawaliście się być bardzo blisko i wasza trójka jest jak jedna, wielka rodzina.

\- Nawet nie wiem co powiedzieć - jest wszystkim, co Harry wydusza. Bierze kolejny kawałek lodów, a następnie kolejny, próbując wyobrazić sobie jego trójkąt z Liamem i Sophią w swoich myślach. Nigdy nie będzie w stanie tego od-zobaczyć.

\- Przepraszam! Szczerze mówiąc, myślałem, że uznasz to za śmieszne.

\- Oh to przezabawne - zgasza się stanowczo Harry. - Sophia padnie, gdy jej to powiem. - Chichocze, w końcu, dochodząc do siebie i pozwala wypłynąć śmiechowi. - Boże, co za pomysł. Ale nie. Nie. Absolutnie nic takiego się między nami nie dzieje.

\- Cóż, miała twoje dziecko po tym wszystkim - broni się wyniośle Louis, sprawiając, że obydwoje wpadając w kolejną salwę śmiechu.

Wzdychając, Harry odkłada miskę na stolik do kawy i podciąga swoje stopy do góry, kładąc dłonie na swoim brzuchu.

\- Sophia była surogatką dla Lo - zgadza się. - I mogę zobaczyć, dlaczego myślałeś, że jesteśmy jedną, szczęśliwą, poligamiczną rodziną. Z pewnością wychowujemy dzieci w taki sposób - przyznaje. Nigdy nie doszło do tego, aby ludzie myśleli, że coś romantycznego dzieje się pomiędzy nimi.

\- Cóż, moja głupiutka strona. Myślę, że to świetny sposób na wychowywanie dzieci. To oczywiste jak bardzo Lo i bliźniaki troszczą się o siebie nawzajem. I sposób, w jaki ta trójka troszczy się o wszystkie dzieci.

\- Cóż, to najlepsze co mogliśmy zrobić w tych okolicznościach. Bez Spencera. - W momencie, kiedy te słowa wychodzą z jego ust, zamiera. Nigdy, przenigdy nie rozmawia o Spencerze z ludźmi spoza jego bliskich przyjaciół i grona rodzinnego. Nic o odejściu, wspomnieniach, ani wcale. Może wymijająco odnieść się do niego jako ‘ojciec Lo’, ale nigdy nie mówi jego imienia.

\- Jedynie mogę to sobie wyobrazić - mamrocze Louis, jego głos jest wypełniony czymś, czego Harry nie chce nazwać współczuciem. - Jest wspaniałą, małą dziewczynką.

\- Jest - zgadza się Harry, nieskończenie dumny. - Ale to cała ona. I Spencer. Ma dużo po nim.

Wspomnienie Spencera nie wydaje się być już takie dziwne, po tym, jak już raz to zrobił. Wciąż Harry czuje, jakby jego puls szalał, jakby jego ciało wiedziało, że właśnie przekroczył niewidzialną barierę, którą ustawił sobie cztery lata temu. Boże, czy to naprawdę już cztery lata? Czy on naprawdę jest wdowcem od całych czterech lat?

\- Ale ma również ciebie. Sposób, w jaki wygląda, kiedy jest skoncentrowana, cały ty.

Harry nie komentuje tego, że Louis zauważył to, jak wygląda, kiedy jest skoncentrowany, chociaż jest całkowicie zerowy w tym. Jeśli Louis zauważa to, co powiedział, nie ujawnia tego, po prostu wpatruje się w Harry’ego z intensywnością, która sprawia, że wcześniejsze motylki w brzuchu odczuwa jak dziecięcą zabawę.

\- Jej śmiech jest Spencera - dzieli się Harry. - I jej uśmiech. Oraz sposób, w jaki je swoje winogrona. Może ledwo go pamiętać, a jeszcze, czasami robi rzeczy i po prostu czuję jak… - zacina się, gubiąc się w momentach, które czasami podkradają się do niego. - Przepraszam - mówi, czując się zażenowanym.

\- Nie musisz przepraszać - mówi miękko Louis. - Jak on umarł? Wybacz, nie pamiętam dokładnie…

\- Rak mózgu - wtrąca się Harry, nie chcąc dać się zaborczym reportażom mediów. To było wszędzie, z każdym przypuszczeniem nagłej śmierci Spencera. Obóz One Direction obsłużył całe media i łatwo wydał oświadczenie o potrzebie prywatności, podczas tragicznego czasu. - To był rak mózgu. Zaczął zapominać rzeczy i dostawał bólu głowy i do czasu nim zdaliśmy sobie tego sprawę, operacja była jedyną opcją. I on jej nie zrobił.

Nagle, wspomnienia wracają, wspomnienia, nad którymi spędził lata, aby o nich nie myśleć. Ostatnie godziny w poczekalni. Antyseptyczny zapach. Widok twarzy lekarza, kiedy wrócił, aby przekazać złe wiadomości.

\- Zrobiłeś wspaniała pracę na własną rękę - mówi cicho Louis. Harry posyła mu mały uśmiech w podziękowaniu.

\- To nie tylko ja. Mam na myśli, nie, nie jesteśmy w trójkącie, ale Sophia i Liam są praktycznie drugą parą rodziców dla Lo. Kochają ją jak swoje własne dziecko. Liam prawdopodobnie kocha ją bardziej niż bliźniaki w pewnych dniach.

Komfortowe uczucie wydaje się złamać napięcie i obydwoje się uśmiechają.

\- Niall powiedział, że świetnie jest ich mieć w swojej klasie.

Harry przewrócił oczami. - Jestem pewny, że użył innego słowa niż „świetnie”, ale dzięki. Prawda jest taka, że Liam kocha ich kreatywność. Był taki pruderyjny dorastając, myślę, że lubi to jak są zabawni.

To sprawia, że Louis się śmieje i natychmiastowo uruchamia historię o swoich siostrach bliżniaczkach i spustoszeniu, jakie siały, dorastając. Harry staje się absolutnie urzeczony, śmiejąc się, aż go boli brzuch i wciąż chce słyszeć więcej.

Ich dwójka siedzi razem przez kolejne pół godziny, po prostu rozmawiając, dopóki Lo nie schodzi na dół, mówiąc, że skończyła swoje całe zadanie z czytania.

\- To wskazówka dla mnie, żeby iść. - Louis wstaje. - Dziękuję za najwspanialszy wieczór. Szczególnie odkąd było to nieplanowane.

Lo natychmiastowo rzuca się, aby go przytulić, a on ostrożnie klepie jej ramię z oczami skupionymi na Harrym.

\- Miło było cię gościć. Czy to było planowane, czy też nie - mówi Harry. - Pozwól, że zadzwonię ci po taksówkę.

Ignoruje protesty Louisa i chwyta telefon, by zamówić taksówkę, oglądając sposób, w jaki Louis zachowuje się z Lo. Sposób, w jaki angażuje się w jej zaplątane historie i wydaje się być na jej poziomie bez przebłagania jej.

Jest ledwie dziesięć minut później, kiedy samochód przyjeżdża i Louisa daje Lo ostatni uścisk z ręką przebiegającą przez czubek jej głowy. Dziękuje ponownie Harry’ego, wyciągając się, by potrząsnąć jego dłonią i ich dwójka przez moment wpatruje się w siebie nawzajem. Harry czuje połączenie, kiedy się dotykają i to sprawia, że czuje jak jego kark się nagrzewa.

\- Dziękuję ponownie - mamrocze Louis, wychodząc za drzwi do czekającego samochodu. Harry ogląda go, zamykając automatyczną bramę, kiedy światła znikają za rogiem, odwraca się z powrotem doLo. Patrzy na niego ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy, jakby również czuła absurd braku, spowodowany odjazdem Louisa.

\- To była zabawna kolacja, hmm?

\- Tak. Możemy to zrobić ponownie.

\- Może - mówi jej. - Ale nie możesz po prostu zapraszać pana Tomlinsona na obiad, kiedy tylko chcesz, dobrze? Jest twoim reżyserem, nie najlepszym przyjacielem.

Kiwa w udawanym zrozumieniu, a on delikatnie klepie ją po pupie, aby zaczęła iść do góry, by mogli rozpocząć przygotowania do snu. Lo jest zbyt ożywiona, by pójść spać, więc pozwala jej skulić się w jego łóżku i oglądać telewizję, dopóki się nie zmęczy. Po tym, gdy zasypia obok niego, kontynuuje pracę nad paroma tekstami piosenek, dopóki ledwo może utrzymać swoje oczy otwarte. Zbyt zmęczony, by przełożyć ją do swojego własnego pokoju, zgasza światło i wślizguje się obok niej, z jedną ręką głaszczącą jej włosy.

Blond loki, dokładnie takie jak Spencera.


	10. Rozdział 10

O dokładnie 11.30 następnego poranka Sophia wchodzi do biura Harry’ego i siada na krześle naprzeciwko jego biurka. Harry rezolutnie nie spogląda zza ekranu swojego komputera, udając, że pisze e-mail, ale Sophia po prostu siada i wpatruje się w niego. To zajmuje mu mniej niż pięć minut, by się poddać, nie ma pojęcia, jak ostatnio udało się Dylanowi wytrzymać całe osiem minut.

\- Przyszedł tylko na przyjacielską kolację. Lo go zaprosiła, nie było nic, co mogłem zrobić.

\- Nawet nic nie powiedziałam.

Harry przewraca oczami i zamyka swojego laptopa. - Proszę. Co innego ty tutaj robisz?

\- Przepraszam, mam lunch z moim absolutnie wysportowanym mężem.

\- Liam, jest dzisiaj w Paryżu - mówi tryumfalnie, jego ton ocieka zadowoleniem z siebie.

\- Cóż, w takim razie zgaduję, że muszę zadowolić się tobą. No dalej. Jeśli mnie rozbawisz, podam ci hasło do kalendarza Liama i wtedy możesz go rozpierdolić z nim i z Alice.

To jest kuszące, nawet jeśli Harry jej zbytnio nie wierzy. Tak bardzo, jak Sophia cieszy się jak szalona z jego złączenia, aby jeździł z prywatną asystentką Liama (i w rozszerzeniu z Liamem) tak rozwalenie planu byłoby najprawdopodobniej ostatnim efektem w ostrożnie zaplanowanym przez Sophię harmonogramie. A jeśli jest jedna rzecz, której Sophia by nie zrobił, to jest to rozkurwienie rodzinnego harmonogramu.

\- Nigdy mi nie dasz hasła Liama, więc nawet nie próbuj i nie udawaj. Szczerze mówiąc, nie ma nic do powiedzenia. Lo go zaprosiła i przyszedł. Mieliśmy wspaniałą kolację. Myślał, że ty, Liam i ja jesteśmy w poligamicznym związku. Zjedliśmy lody, a potem pojechał do domu.

\- Nie! - Oczy Sophii rozświetliły się tak szybko, jak po podłączeniu choinki. - Nie zrobił tego! Kłamiesz.

\- Oh, zrobił - zapewnia ją Harry. - Najprawdopodobniej, dlatego że masz zero respektu dla granic i prywatnej przestrzeni. Więc dzięki za to. Dokładnie to, czego chciałem. Atrakcyjny mężczyzna, który myśli, że jestem niedostępny, ponieważ myśli, że ty masz mnie w swoich pazurach.

Sophia wpatruje się w niego. - Byłbyś szczęściarzem, gdybym dała ci kawałek dnia pomiędzy moimi nogami.

Harry’ego przechodzi dreszcz. - Okej, to za dużo, jesteś jak, właściwie jak rodzina. I również miałaś moje dziecko, sądzę, że to sporna kwestia.

\- Więc, skoro nie jesteś nim zainteresowany, a to była tylko przyjacielska kolacja, dlaczego przejmujesz się tym, że myślał, że jesteś zajęty?

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, naprawdę. Spójrz, przyznaję, jest atrakcyjny. I zabawny oraz wszystkie te rzeczy, które robiłby dobry chłopak. Jasne. Ale również jest zatrudniony przez szkołę i to nie jest puszka z robakami, którą chce otwierać. Szczególnie, odkąd dzieci są tak przywiązane do niego. Poza tym obecnie nie szukam nikogo, by się związać. Wiesz to.

\- A jak idą sprawy z Chrisem?

\- Dobrze. Mieliśmy drugą randkę. Prawdopodobnie niedługo pójdziemy na trzecią.

\- Więc angażujesz się w to?

\- Pamiętasz naszą rozmowę o byciu szczęśliwym?

To ucisza Sophię, która wzdycha głęboko. - Tak. Pamiętam.

\- To jest to, na czym jestem skupiony. Byciem tu dla Lo, byciem szczęśliwym, posiadającym trochę czasu dla ‘siebie’ na boku.

\- Po prostu myślę…

\- Soph.

Posyła mu mały uśmiech. - Wiesz, że chcę dla ciebie wszystkiego, co najlepsze.

\- Wiem. To była po prostu szybka kolacja. To się nie stanie ponownie, tak sądzę. Wszystkie jest teraz dobrze - obiecuje, posyłając jej uśmiech. - Naprawdę.

\- Dobrze, w porządku - zgadza się, lekko przewracając oczami. - Możemy iść teraz na lunch? Mam ochotę na burgera.

Więc Harry chwyta swoją kurtkę i przepuszcza ją przy wyjściu z biura, ciesząc się zakończoną konwersacją. Sophia jest bardziej spostrzegawcza, niż ktokolwiek kogo kiedykolwiek spotkał i podczas gdy celowo nie próbuje nic przed nią ukryć, wciąż nie chce, aby za bardzo wtrącała się w jego uczucia.

Kto wie, co mogłaby znaleźć.

~*~

Trzecia randka Harry’ego z Chrisem jest nieplanowana. Po prostu odwozi Lo na nocowanie, kiedy dostaje wiadomość, pytając, czy ma już jakieś plany z kolacją na dzisiejszy wieczór. Okazuje się, że Chris wrócił do kraju dzień wcześniej i ich dwójka spotyka się w modnej, meksykańskiej restauracji, gdzie jedzenie jest zawyżone i Harry czuje się, jakby znał każdą osobę.

Chris jest tak czarujący i uważny jak zawsze, ale Harry znajduje siebie, nie mając takiego zamiaru, na porównywaniu w swojej głowie Chrisa do Louisa.

To głupie, ponieważ Louis jest ledwie znajomym. Nie jest romantycznie zainteresowany i nie jest kimś, z kim Harry chce cokolwiek zacząć. Jest po prostu niedorzecznie atrakcyjnym facetem, który pracuje w szkole Lo i Harry życzy sobie, aby móc dostać jego ciało, by zrozumieć, że bycie przyciąganym do niego nie jest opcją.

Oczywiście, problem jest w tym, że Louis jest nie tylko atrakcyjny. Harry znajduje siebie na przypominaniu sobie jego uśmiechu, kiedy się śmieje i niesamowitą jakość jego opowiadań. Bycie z Louisem nie wydaje się byciem z nieznajomym.

\- … następnie została zatrzymana. Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia, jak udało jej się znaleźć w tej sytuacji.

Harry lekko się śmieje, wracając do historii Chrisa o ich kolejnej znajomej, kolejnej z nieobliczanych kontaktów Taylor. Zmusza się, aby skupić swoją całą uwagę na Chrisie, zdeterminowany, aby skoncentrować się na ich wieczorze i zacząć się cieszyć. Ich kelner przychodzi, pytając, czy chcą coś jeszcze.

\- Kolejna margarita?

Harry kręci głową. - Nie powinienem, prowadzę, dziękuję.

Chris również odmawia i Harry bezczynnie grzebie w ich prawi pustej misce frytek.

\- Jak twoja wycieczka? Nie wspomniałeś Nowego Yorku. Nie byłem tam od miesięcy.

\- Było dobrze. Głównie praca, chociaż odwiedziłem ten bar, który wspomniałeś. Dzięki za wskazówkę, był fantastyczny. Ale przez większość czasu byłem na spotkaniu. Często robisz tam interesy?

\- Okazjonalnie.

Ich rozmowa jest relaksująca, ale nie ma w niej żadnych interesujących wgłębień, które wydają się równoznaczne z wysoko-intensywną randką. Tworzą przyjemną pogawędkę, przebiegając pomiędzy ich przyjaciół i historie z pracy, zgadzając się, aby podzielić rachunek i zrobić z tego na wpół wczesny wieczór.

Rzeczy przychodzą do głowy, kiedy wychodzą. Harry oferuje, aby podwieźć Chrisa, ale Chris jedynie się uśmiecha, chowając ręce do kieszeni i zatrzymując się na zewnątrz restauracji, z małym zrezygnowanym spojrzeniem na swojej twarzy.

\- Słuchaj, Harry, jesteś świetny.

Oh cholera. Harry w pół sekundy zdaje sobie sprawę, dokąd prowadzi ta rozmowa, nim Chris uruchamia swoją gadkę i wykorzystuje ten czas, aby rozmyślać o tym, jak wkurzona będzie na niego Taylor.

Może fakt, że Taylor jest jego pierwszą myślą po byciu odrzuconym, jest indykatywne do poziomu jego zainteresowania tą randką.

\- Chris…

\- Było świetnie poznać cię lepiej, jesteś absolutnie fantastycznym kolesiem. Ale sądzę, że nazywajmy rzeczy po imieniu, hmm? Lepszymi jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

I. Cóż. Harry nie mógł się z tym kłócić. Wewnętrznie czuje niesamowitą ulgę, że nie musi kontynuować tej farsy bycia zainteresowanym.

\- Nie, tak samo, Chris. Cieszę się, że to zrobiliśmy.

Przytulają się na pożegnanie, obiecując pozostać w kontakcie, a wtedy Chris woła taksówkę, wychodząc z takim zainteresowaniem w życiu Harry’ego, jakim płynnie do niego wszedł. Harry bierze kilka chwil, aby sobie współczuć, nim wzrusza ramionami i jedzie do domu, gdzie przebiera się w piżamy i rozkłada się przed telewizorem z miską popcornu i sześciopakiem piwa, kiedy ogląda maraton Iron Mana.

Dosadnie nie myśli o Louisie, oprócz siedmiu sekund, kiedy to robi, ale nie staje się jeszcze ckliwie pijany. Pogodził się ze swoim losem długodystansowej atrakcji i skupia się na cieszeniu się ze swojego wieczoru. Żadnej szkody, żadnego błędu z Chrisem i dobrze było zawrzeć nowe przyjaźnie. Prawdopodobne pójdą oglądać Chelsea. Wspólny mecz za niedługo. Wszystkie uczucia, później wyjdą na wierzch.

Oczywiście, te wszystkie dobre uczucia znikają następnego poranka, kiedy dostaje wiadomość od Taylora, która prosto mówi HARRY PIEPRZONY STYLESIE.


	11. Rozdział 11

\- To nie była moja wina.

Harry, pokryty kawałkami banana i mlekiem, prosi o różnicę.

Bierze trzy głębokie wdechy, wyciera mleko, które spływa z jego włosów do oczu, a następnie odwraca się, by zlustrować swoją córkę. Lo patrzy na niego ze swoim niewinnym wyrazem twarzy, chociaż wygląda na nieco zdegustowaną z powodu kawałków banana ozdabiających jego twarz, włosy i cało.

\- Lolo Stewart Styles…

\- Powiedziałeś, żebym wcisnęła przycisk - przerywa mu szybko.

\- Powiedziałem, że możesz nacisnąć przycisk. Tak jakby miałaś na to pozwolenie. Kiedy będzie odpowiednia pora.

\- Myślałam, że to odpowiednia pora.

\- Przykrywka nie była w blenderze.

\- Oops.

Czasami Harry zastanawia się, jakie by było jego życie, gdyby nie miał dziecka. Prawdopodobnie uprawiałby seks przez cały czas i był pijany lub na haju przez większość czasu, a nie będąc oblany początkowym milkshakiem.

\- Ręcznik? - Oferuje dwoma palcami ścierkę do naczyń, wyciągając ją ponad swoje ciało. Harry bierze ją od niej i wpatruje się, kiedy wyciera swoją twarz. Oczywiście ani kropla koktajlu nie spadła na Lo, która wygląda tak dziewiczo, jak w momencie, kiedy pojawiła się tutaj wcześniej tego poranka.

\- Dlaczego nie pomożesz mi tego posprzątać. Wujek Zayn będzie tu w każdej chwili.

\- Ale moja sukienka się pobrudzi.

\- Nie, jeśli będziesz ostrożna. Poza tym jest na to za zimno, więc, tak czy inaczej, będziesz musiała się przebrać - mówi, wpatrując się w białą, letnią sukienkę, którą ma na sobie, dół jest wypełniony czerwonymi groszkami. Jest praktycznie połowa listopada i nie ma mowy, że wyjdzie ona w taki stroju, nawet okryta swoim płaszczem.

\- Ale to moja ulubiona sukienka. - Czasami w mgnieniu oka przechodzi ze szczęśliwej i nad wiek rozwiniętej w skomlącą.

Harry nie jest w nastroju, by słuchać jej skarżenia, więc mówi do niej bez niepewności w głosie. - Wychodzisz do muzeum i na obiad z wujkiem Zaynem, a potem masz nocowanie u niego i cioci Pez i jeśli zaczniesz się teraz zachowywać, jak bachor to nigdzie nie wyjdziesz.

Dąsa się, ale sumiennie zbiera parę ręczników papierowych i udaje jej się pomóc mu sprzątać. Do czasu nim podłoga i blaty są w większej części posprzątane, jest prawie dziesiąta i Harry gratuluje sobie mentalnie za to, że pomyślał o spakowaniu jej torby, nim poszła wczoraj do łóżka. Wysyła ją na górę, by przebrała sukienkę, żądając, aby założyła legginsy, jeśli upiera się przy noszeniu sukni i woła, aby założyła również kardigan. Dzwonek do drzwi rozbrzmiewa bez ostrzeżenia i pośpiesznie wrzuca blender do zlewu, nim kieruje się do drzwi. Zayn ma swój własny klucz, tak jak każdy, ale nalega na przyjeżdżanie pod frontowe drzwi. W odróżnieniu od Sophii i Liama, którzy wchodzą przez drzwi od garażu, kiedykolwiek przychodzą.

\- Hej, wchodź.

Harry macha ręką i staje z boku. Zayn posyła mu dziwne spojrzenie.

\- Dlaczego pachniesz bananami?

\- Ponieważ mała dama ogłosiła, że potrzebuje milkshake’a nim wyjdzie na cały dzień, a następnie włączyła blender, nim została nałożona pokrywka.

To wprawia Zayna w śmiech, kąciki jego oczu marszczą się w rozbawieniu. Jest ubrany w swoje codzienne podarte spodnie i koszulkę jakiegoś zespołu, skórzana kurtka okrywa jego ciało niczym druga skóra. Ale wygląda na szczęśliwszego niż ostatnimi czasy i to sprawia, że Harry czuje ciepło w środku. Zayn był najbardziej zamkniętym w sobie z ich trójki i najbardziej się zmagał ze sławą One Direction. To dlatego się wycofał, kiedy zadecydowali się uspokoić jak zespół, znikając w swoim artystycznym studio, rzadko uczęszczając na publiczne przyjęcia.

\- To ssie, kolego.

Przewracając oczami, Harry kieruje się do kuchni, aby nalać sobie filiżankę kawy, oferując również jedną Zaynowi. Nadganiają zaległości, kiedy Harry czeka na ponowne wejście Lo, rozmawiając o wytwórni i nowym obrazie Zayna. Kiedy Lo w końcu pojawia się na dole, ubrania bardziej rozsądnie w czarne legginsy, cieliste półbuty, jasnoszary sweter i ciemnoszary blezer. Wygląda jak supermodelka w miniaturowych ubraniach i Harry znajduje siebie zarówno żałującego, jak i czującego ulgę, że nie wskoczyła w najnowszą pasję Lennon, ostatnio wszędzie noszącą zagmatwane ponczo.

\- Wujek Zayn!

Przeskakuje przez kuchnię prosto do ramion Zayn, podskakując tak, aby mógł nią obrócić wokół. Lo jest jedyną z dzieci, która dzieli z nim jego pasję do sztuki; to dlatego między ich dwójką zawsze była więź. Raz zabrał bliźniaki do muzeum. To wycieczka, której nigdy więcej nie powtórzy.

Lo wydaje się być o wiele bardziej entuzjastyczna na myśl widzenia Zayna i Perrie, teraz gdy ustanowili, że są ze sobą, a nie że skaczą obok siebie. Mieli swoje całodzienne spotkanie umówione przez cały tydzień, a Lo skakała z podekscytowania, kiedy Zayn zadzwonił w piątek, aby wszystko zaaranżować.

\- Witaj Lola - usadawia ją sobie na biodrze, a ona całuje jego policzek, jej platynowe włosy podskakują. - Jesteś podekscytowana naszym dniem?

\- Dni w muzeum są moimi ulubionymi - zapewnia go, a on pochyla się, by wycisnąć buziaka na jej policzku.

\- To jest to, co chciałem usłyszeć.

Nawet nie po kilku minutach Zayn i Lola się zbierają i wybiegają przez drzwi, jej torba ześlizguje się na jego ramieniu. Harry macha na nich, a następnie wycofuje się do swojego biura, aby dokończyć swoją kawę i przeczytać papiery.

Około południa, w końcu poddaje się ostrzałowi wiadomości od Liama, zgadzając się na spotkanie w pubie w Camden. Wyszedł gdzieś z kumplami, których poznał kilka miesięcy temu, którzy grali w prowizorycznym zespole, wszyscy z nich profesjonalnie zajmowali się przemysłem muzycznym i grali okazjonalnie. Z Siostrą Sophii w mieście na weekend, Liam jest zwolniony z nadzoru nad dziećmi, więc zaaranżował spotkanie z kumplami w ich ulubionym pubie na trochę picia i rzutki. Harry nie ma zbyt wielkiego interesu w przyjściu, ale Liam chce, aby poznał on jego grupę znajomych, więc uznaje, że może przestać i zjeść lunch, nim będzie się rozkoszował paroma godzinami wolnymi od dzieci, które błogosławił.

Pub jest zatłoczony, ale nie okropnie nieprzyjemny, a Liam wita się z nim ciepło, kiedy przychodzi. - Nareszcie! Harry, to jest George, Danny, Ian, Saul i Marv.

Ich piątka kiwa głową w przywitaniu, a Harry siada wesoło. Zamawia piwo i trochę jedzenia i wbija się do bełkoczącej rozmowy oraz łatwo pijackiej atmosfery.

Okazuje się, że Liam ma rację, łatwo się przebywa z tamtą piątką i nim Harry zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, kończą lunch i zaczynają trzecią kolejkę. Świetnie się z nimi rozmawia o muzyce, Danny ma encyklopedyczną wiedzę o każdym musicalu, który istnieje, a Marv grał w przeszłości z jedynymi z najwspanialszych piosenkarzy w biznesie, a Harry zdaje się całkowicie cieszyć tym czasem. Nie miał takiego popołudnia od wieków i łatwo odkłada drink za drinkiem, jego policzki stają się cieplejsze, kiedy ich śmiech staje się bardziej ochrypły.

W końcu znajdują się przed rzutkami i podczas gdy Harry rozumie swoje ograniczenia z koordynacją wzrokowo-ruchową, Liam nigdy się nie nauczył limitu w tej dziedzinie. Prawdopodobnie nie pomaga również to, że Liam jest zazwyczaj partnerem w rzutki Sophii, która potrafi strzelić w tablicę najlepiej z nich, więc nigdy nie musiał specjalnie się starać. Bez Sophii (i po kilku godzinach picia), Liamledwo mógł trafić w tarczę i najbliższy stolik przeniósł się, po kilku niebezpiecznych zdarzeniach.

Szybko poddają się fali śmiechu, a George zbiera wszystkie rzutki ze ściany, by wykorzystać swoją kolej. Harry właśnie zaczyna swoje kolejne piwo, kiedy na jego ramieniu pojawia się ręką, usta przy jego ucha oraz czuje ciepło przy swoim boku.

\- Zabawnie jest wpaść tutaj na ciebie - przychodzi z północnym akcentem i małe ‘ding’ przechodzi przez jego kręgosłup, kiedy rozpoznaje ten głos.

\- Louis.

Odwraca się i natychmiastowo chce jęknąć. Louis wygląda… naprawdę dobrze, chodzi o to, ubrany w szary sweter i grzeszną, ciasną parę jeansów. Jego szczęka jest zaciemniona zarostem i sposób, w jaki jego włosy są artystycznie roztrzepane, sprawia, że Harry chce się wyciągnąć i włożyć w nie swoje dłonie.

\- Spójrzcie na siebie, eleganccy chłopcy, tutaj w Camden.

Harry morze jedynie mrugnąć, nie będąc w stanie uformować odpowiedzi, kiedy Liam śmieje się głośno i potrząsa dłonią Louisa. Przedstawia Louisa wszystkim w wokół, przełyka trochę piwa i wstaje, bo nadeszła jego kolej.

\- Co… co ty tutaj robisz? Mam na myśli, często tu przychodzisz?

Louis posyła Harry’emu mały uśmiech, dostrzegając w nim powagę w oczach, nim wskazuje oddalony róg w pubie.

\- Okazjonalnie. Właściciel jest Irlandczykiem, więc Niall raczej tutaj z tego korzysta.

Mrugając, Harry może zauważyć jedynie głowę blond włosów, które wie, że należą do Nialla Horana, jednego z nauczycieli w klasie Lo.

\- Liam przyjaźni się z tymi wszystkimi facetami. Lubią się tutaj spotykać, więc pomyślałem, że do nich dołączę. Lo wyszła na cały dzień z Zaynem - dodaje niepotrzebnie. - A potem spędza noc z nim iPerrie.

Musi zacząć myśleć o tym, co wychodzi z jego ust, nim opowiada.

\- Więc masz dzisiaj męski dzień? Wspaniale, Harry Stylesie. Wspaniale.

Ich dwójka wpatruje się w siebie przez kolejny moment, nim imię Louisa zostaje generalnie wykrzyknięte z rogu, gdzie siedzą jego znajomi, a uśmiech Louisa zmienia się na zakłopotany.

\- Cóż. Lepiej, jeśli wezmę napoje i wrócę, hmm?

Ściska jeszcze raz ramię Harry’ego, a następnie kieruje się do baru, by zamówić rundkę dla swojego stolika. Harry odwraca swoją uwagę na Liama i resztę znajomych, skłonny spłukać swój rumieniec i życząc sobie, aby tak wiele nie wypił. Kiedy Louis wraca do stolika, ociera się o plecy Harry’ego, mrugając okiem, kiedy tworzą kontakt wzrokowy.

Od tego momentu, wszystko się zmienia.

Harry po tym nie pije wiele, zadowolony z pielęgnowania swoich piw, podczas gdy reszta grupy otacza go, zaczynając co chwilę nową grę w krykieta i kontynuując zamawianie kufli, szczęśliwie zostaje, kiedy dzień zamienia się z późnego popołudnia na wieczór. Ale podczas gdy reszta imprezy jest rozluźniona i wypełniona śmiechem, Harry jako jedyny czuje się, jakby był mocniej ranny.

Co chwilę on i Louis łapią ze sobą kontakt wzrokowy i za każdym razem to sprawia, że coś zaciska się w jego żołądku, ciemne pragnienie utknięcia i osiedlenia się. Dwukrotnie, Louis mija go w swojej drodze do baru i za każdym razem czuje jak prąd przechodzi po jego kręgosłupie, kiedy „przypadkowo się dotykają”, ciepło moczy cienką koszulę Harry’ego.

Harry nie może się skupić na żadnej historii, którą Liam próbuje mu powiedzieć ani na wzięciu udziału w ich leniwych zakładach dotyczących gry w krykieta, zbyt pochłonięty swoimi własnymi myślami.

Zbyt pochłonięty próbą ignorowania swoich własnych myśli.

Kiedy widzi, jak Louis człapie do toalety, mówi sobie, aby nie zrobić niczego głupiego. Nie, żeby myślał zbyt intensywnie o tym, czego chce lub o podejmowaniu decyzji, których by później żałował.

Ale zdaje się, że jego ciało działa bez zgody jego mózgu, odkąd kończy, dopijając swój kieliszek i prawie uderza się o stół, wstając oraz idąc wzdłuż ciemnego korytarz, aby wślizgnąć się za drzwi przeznaczone dla mężczyzn.

Louis stoi naprzeciwko obskurnej umywalki, ciemne światło nad głową rzuca na niego cienie, kiedy patrzy w lustrze na Harry’ego. Ponownie, długo wpatrują się w siebie nawzajem, nim którykolwiek z nich się porusza, ale tak szybko, jak drzwi zamykają się za Harrym, Louis odwraca się przy umywalce i spotyka się Harrym w połowie drogi, przyciągając go za biodra, kiedy ich usta się spotykają.

Całowanie Louis odczuwa całkowicie inaczej, niż myślał. Odczuwa to tak, jakby nie mógł niczego kontrolować, jakby ogień, który w nim płonie się wydostał i wszystko, co może zrobić to próbowanie przyciągnięcia go bliżej, kiedy ich języki się spotykają i walczą o dominację, której desperacja nie czuł od lat, szarpie go w brzuchu i to uczucie jedynie rośnie, kiedy przygryza dolną wargę Louisa.

\- Kurwa… Harry. Ja. Kurwa.

A Harry rozumie. Rozumie i czuje to samo oraz odpowiada uprzejmie.

\- Wiem, wiem - jest wszystkim, co udaje mu się wymamrotać, kiedy pcha Louisa na brudną ścianę i łączy ich pachwiny razem, obydwoje jęczą na ten kontakt.

To wygląda tak, jeden pocałunek prześlizguje się w kolejny i następny i tak dalej, dopóki Harry nie czuje, że coś go rozerwie, jeśli niedługo się nie uwolni, a Louis praktycznie kwili, za każdym razem, kiedy się o siebie ocierają.

\- Moje… moje mieszkanie. Niedaleko - wypuszcza pomiędzy pocałunkami, składając jednego na włosach Harry’ego, a Harry po prostu. Nie może.

Nie może odmówić czemuś, czego pragnął dłużej, niż kiedykolwiek by się do tego przyznał.

Nie zrobił niczego takie w łazience, odkąd miał siedemnaście lat i wciąż był w ukryciu i nie ma zamiaru wracać teraz do swoich młodzieńczych lat. Nie, kiedy wszystko, co chce zrobić, to rozciągnięcie Louisa na łóżku i pożarcie jego całego.

\- W porządku - jest tym, co mówi, nagle decydując się na zawieszenie konsekwencji. - W porządku.

Skolekcjonowanie swoich rzeczy nie zajmuje im długo i Harry uspokaja uroczo pijanego Liama jakąś głupią wymówką bycia potrzebnym w domu dla Lo. Stoi na zewnątrz pubu w swojej kurtce, czekając na Louisa, kiedy macha na taksówkę i tak szybko, jak Louis się wyłania, potykają się.

Spędzają podróż w ciszy, każdy z nich na swoim końcu tylnego siedzenia, ale głowy mają oparte i wpatrują się w siebie nawzajem, znajdując połączenie w ich kontakcie wzrokowym, które odczuwają jak pieszczotę.

Louis nie żartował, dojechanie na miejsce zajmuje taksówce ledwie 10 minut i obydwoje gramolą się, by zapłacić, Harry jako pierwszy łapie rachunek i podrzuca pieniądze kierowcy, kiedy delikatnie kopie stopę Louisa.

Są tutaj kręcone schody, wyłożone czerwonym dywanem i czuć zapach papierosów i kadzideł na klatce schodowej, a Louis mieszka na trzecim piętrze z dwoma zamkami do otwarcia, ale wpadają do mieszkania, łącząc swoje usta, rękami już sięgając, by pozbyć się ubrań. Harry nie dostaje szansy, aby przyjrzeć się otoczeniu, unosi swe ręce, więc Louis może ześlizgnąć z niego koszulkę, nawet jeśli się całują i idą w kierunku, jak przypuszcza, sypialni, zatrzymują się przy progu, aby rozpiąć paski i guziki od spodni oraz skopać swoje buty, jak najlepiej potrafią. Stojąc obok łóżka, zatrzymują się, więc może zdjąć koszulkę Louisa i sposób, w jaki powoli spada ona na podłogę, zmienia dynamikę momentu.

Szalona, nagła potrzeba zanika, zastąpiona przez powolną dawkę intensywności, którą mogą w powietrzu, wyciskająca na nich piętno z długą, bulgoczącą potrzebą pomiędzy pocałunkami, tak że ich wargi ocierają się o siebie, tak samo, jak oni, ciągle i nieustannie.

Kiedy się oddzielają, obydwoje oddychają ciężko, a Harry bierze długą chwilę, by zastanowić się nad tym, co robią. To wydaje się być poważniejsze od jakiegokolwiek zbliżenia od śmierci Spencera, waga okresu przejściowego, który wydaje się wydostawać ze stylu jego życia.

Czuje jakby było to wszystkim, czego się obawiał i wszystkim, czego pragnie.

Emocje muszą być wypisane na jego twarzy, ponieważ Louis ściska jego policzki obiema rękami, unosząc je, aby złączyć razem ich czoła.

\- Harry, nie musimy…

\- Nie - zatrzymuje go Harry. Kładzie swoje ręce na klatce piersiowej Louisa, czuje jak ciepło wsiąka w wewnętrzną część jego dłoni. Zastanawia się, czy Louis jest po prostu wszędzie taki ciepły. Klatka piersiowa Louisa jest zbudowana z mięśni, jego ręce są gładki i dobrze zbudowane. Ciała aktora, naprawdę, narzędzie, którym pracuje. Jego rzemiosło. Harry chce go ukształtować, aby poczuć naprężenie tych mięśni pod swoimi wargami i opuszkami palców. - Nie - mówi delikatnie, odchylając się, by spotkać jego oczy. - Chcę.

Oczy zamknięte, Harry ściąga spodnie z bioder Louisa, czekając, aż ten się z nich wydobędzie, nim ześlizguje swoje własne. Nie ma w tym nic z jego codziennej niezdarności. Louis wpatruje się w niego, nie mrugając, kiedy Harry ściąga swoje spodnie i odrzuca je na bok, czekając, aż Louis zrobi to samo.

Następnie obydwoje są nadzy i twardzi, i opadają na łóżku niezaplątanej pasji, ale powoli, klękając na materacu, dopóki nie są w górnej części łóżka, z poduszkami pod głową Louisa. Ze wskazówką, Harry wyjmuje lubrykant i prezerwatywę ze stolika nocnego i nie zamieniają ze sobą żadnego słowa, kiedy powoli rozciąga on Louisa. Nie potrzebują żadnych słów, nie dopóki Louis nie jęczy i nie pieprzy się na trzech palcach Harry’ego, błagając o coś więcej. Harry pieprzy go powoli, z jedną ręką na ramie łóżka, a drugą przytrzymującą biodra Louisa, nawet kiedy Louis obejmuje swoimi nogami talię Harry’ego oraz swoje ręce wokół jego szyi, oczy wciąż ma zamknięte, kiedy się poruszają.

Louis dochodzi przed nim, ręka pomiędzy nimi pcha go na krawędź, a Harry pcha, raz, dwa, trzy razy, nim dochodzi wprost do prezerwatywy, jego twarz opada na szyję Louisa i smakuje on tam słonego smaku potu.

Leżą po tym razem, ciała skulone przy swoim boku, kiedy łapią oddech. Zachód słońca przebija się przez okno w sypialni Louisa i wszystko wydaje się jak sen, tak jakby Harry mógł wyciągnąć swoją rękę i sprawiłby, że fale powietrza rozmazałyby się.

Nie wychodzi po tym.

Nie przez godziny.

Nawet nie do poranka.

Nie, dopóki nie kończą jeszcze dwóch rund i dzielą się zimnymi resztkami pizzy o północy oraz paczką popcornu z mikrofalówki o trzeciej w nocy i herbatą przy porannym świetle.


	12. Rozdział 12

Kiedy Harry przyjeżdża do Prentice w poniedziałkowe popołudnie, czuje przerażenie w swoim brzuchu. On i Louis łatwo się rozdzielili i całą niedzielę miał zapełnioną z Lo wiernie opowiadającą mu każdym moment, kiedy byli oddzielnie, więc nie miał czasu na marudzenie na temat tego, co zrobił.

Oczywiście to nie mogło się zdarzyć ponownie. Jest przekonany, że Louis to zrozumie i mogą się zachowywać jak dorośli. On jest rodzicem, a Louis jest, ze wszystkimi intencjami i celami, nauczycielem. Jednym z tych, których Lo uwielbia i tym, z którym Harry wciąż musi przetrwać przez trzy tygodnie prób.

\- Tatusiu, myślę, że chcę kota na święta.

Jest jeszcze tydzień do końca listopada i Lo zadecydowała, że musi zacząć myśleć o tym, co chce na święta od Mikołaja. Harry już odrzucił jej pomysły, pytając o skuter, wycieczkę na Antarktykę i małego tygryska. Są dokładnie w połowie bloku przesłuchań i manczkiny stają w kolejce przy drzwiach, by były zabrane do audytorium w celu poćwiczenia swoich scen.

\- Porozmawiamy o tym - obiecuje jej Harry, robią sobie mentalną notkę, aby porozmawiać z Sophią o tym, jak można rozproszyć dzieci, zamiast dzikich zwierząt. - W porządku, wszyscy gotowi?

Liczy ich jeszcze wszystkich pod koniec i prowadzi ich wzdłuż korytarza. Jego serce praktycznie wystrzela na myśl o bliskości Louisa i ma ochotę się walnąć za zachowywanie się jak cholerny, zakochany głupek. Spędził z nim tylko jedną noc, nie ma pojęcia, skąd te jego zachowanie pochodzi.

Dzieci wchodzą w ciszy do audytorium, idąc w kierunku głównej alejki oraz rozdzielając się na przodzie, by być przygotowanymi do zajęcia swoich miejsc. Harry ma zamiar wślizgnąć się na miejsce, aby poczekać, aż scena się skończy (zabierze dzieci z powrotem do pokoju, kiedy skończą), gdy Louis ogłasza jednominutową przerwę, więc mogą zmienić scenerię.

Światła się przyciemniają, a Harry ogląda, jak podchodzi on do głównej alejki, wygłaszając instrukcje dla zebranego tłumu, który składa się z uczniów gimnazjum. Harry może powiedzieć, w którym momencie Louis go zauważa, ponieważ zatrzymuje swój chód na krótki moment, a następnie kieruje się do rzędu Harry’ego.

Harry przygotowuje się na ten moment, całe jego ciało staje się czujne. Przechodzi przez wszystkie powody, dlaczego nie mogą zrobić tego, co zrobili ponownie i jak to wyrazić tak, aby Louis nie poczuł się obrażony albo zraniony. Jest samotnym ojcem, przypomina sobie z małą ilością czasu i z brakiem miejsca na szczególnie aktywne życie miłosne. Oraz nie szuka niczego poważnego.

Louis siada obok niego, a zapach cedru sprawia, że mózg Harry’ego się przestawia, przypominając sobie sposób, w jaki pachniały prześcieradła Louisa i to jak ich ciało pasowały do siebie.

Otwiera swoje usta, aby powiedzieć Louisowi te wszystkie powody, przez które nie mogą się ponownie zobaczyć, ale nic z nich nie wychodzi.

Zamiast tego, Louis mówi.

\- Lubisz może curry?

~*~

Jeden z kolegów klasy Lo ma przyjęcie urodzinowe w pizzerii, a następnie dzieci idą na lody i na film. Harry podrzuca Lo i bliźniaki, następnie kieruje się do Piccadilly Circus, kontynuując jazdę na zachód, dopóki nie znajduje małej restauracji, do której prowadzi go jego system GPS.

Louis jest już w środku, siedzi na miejscu, mlaskając nad gorącym papadum ze słodkim chutney. Uśmiecha się, kiedy widzi Harry'ego i całą rezerwa, którą Harry czuł, przyjeżdżając tutaj, przepadła. Tak wiele razy prawie napisał do Louisa, aby to wszystko odwołać, ale wślizgując się na krzesło obok niego, Harry cieszy się, że nie poddał się tej ‘nie-mogę-tego-zrobić’ postawie.

\- Przyszedłeś - Louis brzmi, jakby był lekko zaskoczony, a Harry uśmiecha się.

\- Cóż, obiecałeś mi najlepsze indyjskie jedzenie w Londynie.

\- Tak jest - obiecuje ponownie Louis, puszczając oczko. - Przychodzę tu od lat. Najlepszy lamb vindaloo jakikolwiek będziesz miał.

I ma rację, skubany. Jedzenie jest przepyszne, a Louis jest całkowicie zbyt urzekający i do czasu nim ponownie znajdują się w łóżku Louisa, Harry musi przyznać, że wynik był dość przewidywalny.

Po tym wszystkim Harry nie próbuje rozmawiać o tamtym z Louisem. Spędzają cholernie dobry czas razem, zarówno pomiędzy pościelą, jak i publicznie, tak że to po prostu nie jest warte kłopotu, tak długo, jak utrzymują rzeczy jasnymi.

To nie jest czymś, co robią przez cały czas, Harry oczywiście jest zajęty z Lo oraz pracą i opiekowaniem, ale udaje mu się znaleźć wieczór tu i popołudnie tam i odwraca się to tak, że leży na kanapie Louisa pracując nad tekstem piosenki, podczas gdy Louis przypomina sobie swoje linijki, niesamowicie przyjemny sposób, by spędzić popołudnie. Szczególnie odkąd biorą częste przerwy, aby się pocałować lub zrobić sobie nawzajem loda.

Mieszkanie Louis, teraz kiedy Harry ma czas, żeby się rozejrzeć jest przytulne. Jest tylko jedna sypialnia, z małym salonem i otwartą kuchnią. Jest tu kanapa i fotel oraz stary stolik do kawy, dużo zdjęć pięknych blondynek, które mają takie same kości policzkowe i uśmiech jak Louis.

Dzielą kanapę w sobotnie popołudnie, z razem splątanymi nogami, kiedy Harry próbuje ułożyć refren. Lo jest na dziewczyńskim dniu z jego siostrą, a Harry wywinął się z wycieczki z Liamem na siłownię, korzystając z czasu, by udać się do Louisa na małą popołudniową rozkosz i aby zrobić trochę pracy.

Niesamowicie łatwo jest się relaksować i być sobą, zamieszkując tą samą małą powierzchnię i zapominając o tym, że nie szuka niczego poważnego. Może mówić lub wspominać bez zastrzeżeń o Lo, a Louis słucha z intensywnością, która nie przeraża Harry’ego. Kiedy jest z Louisem, inne rzeczy odpływają na bok. Jest łatwiej zapomnieć o tym, że nie dzielił takiej intymności przez cztery lata, łatwo zapomnieć, że faktycznie trzymał swoje serce pod kluczem, odkąd Spencer umarł.

Jeśli Sophia wiedziałaby, co on robi, jak się czuje, natychmiastowo zaczęłaby porównywać Louisa do Spencera i powiedziałaby, że reakcja Harry’ego na ich dwójkę jest zakorzeniona na to samo połączenie. Ale Harry nie lubi ich porównywać, nawet w swojej głowie. Za bardzo odczuwałby powagę tego.

„Cieszymy się, że Dauphin jest taki miły dla nas. Dziękujemy za jego prezent i twój trud: Kiedy wyprowadzaliśmy nasze rakiety do tych armat. Będziemy, we Francji, pod opieką boską, odgrywając ustawienie, skazując koronę jego ojca na niebezpieczeństwo.”

Louis mamrocze słowa, jego ołówek robi notatki na stronie jego scenariusza, kiedy czyta fragment po fragmencie, z cichym mruczeniem komfortowego dźwięku naprzeciw Harry’ego. Jego brwi marszczą się, kiedy się koncentruje, a Harry odkłada swój zeszyt i długopis, aby przestudiować Louisa, sposób, w jaki słońce rzuca cień na jego rzęsy i to jak żuje gumkę do mazania na końcu swojego ołówka, kiedy zamyka oczy, mrucząc słowa. Kiedy Louis łapie go na przypatrywaniu, mruga i rumieni się.

\- Jest tak wiele cholernych linijek do nauczenia się w tej sztuce. Zazwyczaj nie mam problemów z zapamiętywaniem, ale to sprawia, że mój mózg boli - skarży się, odkładając scenariusz na swoją klatkę piersiową i przygląda się mostkowi utworzonemu z ich kolan.

\- Na kiedy musisz to zapamiętać?

\- Próby zaczynają się w styczniu. Wtedy pozbędę się książek.

\- Co jest ponownie o Henryku V?

Harry nie ma zaległości w historii, szczególnie nie, kiedy odnosi się to do Szekspira. Louis będzie występował jako Król Henryk B w marcu w Teatrze Narodowym i to najwidoczniej jest wielka sprawa. Nie grał głównej roli w tak wybitnym teatrze przez rok czy dwa, kiedy pracował tak wiele w mniejszych kampaniach, ale jego agent zachęcił go, by przeczytał część prawie siedem miesięcy temu i Louis przygotowywał się i nie do tej roli od miesięcy.

\- Jest o wojnie z Francją i wielką bitwą gdzie Anglia nie straciła prawie nikogo, a Francja straciła praktycznie wszystkich swoich żołnierzy.

\- Brzmi jak zabawa.

\- To wspaniała sztuka, naprawdę. - Louis siada i odkłada scenariusz na stolik do kawy, gdzie Harry może zobaczyć gigantyczne podkreślenia i notatki na całej stronie. - Henryk ten młody król i on po prostu staje się bardzo dojrzały, po tym, jak był totalnym idiotą za panowania Henryka IV i jest na tej wojnie i po prostu komu ufać albo co robić.

Słysząc, jak Louis mówi o części z takim zapałem, powoduje w Harrym wybuch zamiłowania. - Brzmi na naprawdę podekscytowanego tym.

\- Jestem - mówi mu szczerze Louis. - I. Cóż. W następnym roku RSC puszcza całą serię o Henryku. I jeszcze nie obsadzili księcia do Henryka IV części pierwszej i drugiej, a potem do Henryka V.

\- I możesz dostać tę rolę?

\- Mam naprawdę świetne ujęcie w tym, tak. Jeśli spodoba im się to, co robię w narodowym. Sądzę, że poproszą mnie, bym przyszedł i to przeczytał. To byłaby wspaniała okazja. Nie pracowałem z nimi, odkąd grałem Hamleta, pięć lub sześć lat temu.

\- Dostaniesz to - mówi pewnie Harry, rozciągając się, by potrzeć udo Louisa swoją stopą. - Jak mogliby nie zatrudnić tej twarzy?

To sprawia, że dostaje poduszką w twarz, a następnie nim zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, są ponownie połączeni, ich usta są ściśnięte a ich dolne części pobudzone, pocierając się o siebie nawzajem, jakby byli zdesperowani. Kiedy Louis odrywa się i ciągnie Harry’ego w stronę sypialni, wszystko, o czym może myśleć to to, jak długo ta sytuacja może się podtrzymać.

I ma nadzieję, że odpowiedzią jest długi czas.


	13. Rozdział 13

Weekend z wystawieniem Czarnoksiężnika z krainy Oz zbliża się do nich i nim Harry zdaje sobie z tego sprawę obraca swoje opiekuńcze obowiązki podczas prób na „rodzica w pierwszym rzędzie”. Oprócz tego, że to nie jest pierwszy rząd, ponieważ Lo byłaby upokorzona.

Lo jest tak wypełniona podekscytowaniem przez dwa tygodnie, że ledwo jest w stanie uspokoić się w łóżku. Biega po całym domu, mrucząc swoje kwestie i testując limit cierpliwości Harry’ego, nawet jeśli jest nieznośnie urocza. Próbował wszystkiego, aby ją uspokoić, włączając w to wspólne uprawianie jogi i zabieranie jej na jego zajęcia, aby pływała i podczas finalnego tygodnia prób to było wszystko, co mógł zrobić, by powstrzymać ją przed eksplodowaniem z wyczekiwania.

W poranek Nocy Otwierającej budzi się ona nawet szybciej niż ustawiony alarm Harry’ego i zabiera on ją pod prysznic i szoruje jej skórę, dopóki się nie błyszczy, a jej policzki nie są różowe. Musi siedzieć na kilku godzinach zajęć, ale potem dzieci z musicalu są zwolnione i dostaną lunch oraz zebrane, aby się przygotować. Wysyła ją do kuchni ubraną w czarny tank top oraz zielone spodnie do jogi, jej praktycznie całe mokre włosy są ułożone luźno pod ręcznikiem. Sadza ją na wyspie i stawia przed nią miskę płatków owsianych, jedząc swoją własną miskę, stojąc naprzeciwko niej, jego herbata jest na wpół skończona.

Lo zazwyczaj pałaszuje swoje śniadanie i prosi o więcej, ale ona po prostu bawi się płatkami swoją łyżką, wpatrując się w swoje jedzenie z rozpaczą na twarzy. Harry czeka na moment, aby zobaczyć, czy sama zacznie z nim rozmawiać, ale zerknięcie na zegarek mówi mu, że Sophia będzie tutaj za kilka minut, a on nie chcę przeprowadzać z nią rozmowy na oczach kogoś innego.

\- Jesteś podekscytowana dzisiejszym dniem? Babcia Anne wysłała mi wiadomość, mówiącą, że ona i dziadek Robin już wyruszają. Są tacy podekscytowani zobaczeniem ciebie.

Lo jest cicho przez chwilę, wciąż bawiąc się swoimi płatkami.

\- Jesteś zestresowana - podpowiada jej Harry. - To twój pierwszy raz w prawdziwej sztuce. Byłbym zaskoczony, gdybyś nie była choć trochę nerwowa.

\- Troszeczkę - przyznaje, jej głos jest cienki.

\- Czym się stresujesz?

\- Co, jeśli się pomylę?

\- Cóż - Harry odkłada swoją herbatę i pochyla się nad ladą, więc może położyć swoje ramiona na blacie ze złączonymi palcami. - Nie sądzę, że się pomylisz, tak wiele ćwiczyłaś. Ale, jeśli tak, myślę, że to ważne, że ludzie popełniają błędy każdego dnia i to będzie w porządku.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek się denerwowałeś przed tym, jak ty i Wujek Lima i Wujek Zayn śpiewaliście?

\- Tak - mówi jej szczerze Harry. - Najbardziej się stresowałem przed pierwszym koncertem w trasie, ponieważ to był pierwszy. Ale potem, miałem tak wiele zabawy, że pamiętałem każdą noc później o tym, jak świetne jest stanie na scenie. I sądzę, że tak samo będzie z tobą. Będziesz się stresowała, nim wyjdziesz na scenę, ale potem, kiedy będziesz z niej schodzić, zapomnisz o zdenerwowaniu.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak - zapewnia ją Harry. - Ponieważ jesteś przygotowana i dobrze się bawisz. Zapomnisz o wszystkich ludziach, którzy oglądają, przed oklaskami. Po prostu skup się na Dorotce i reszcie manczkinów i wszystko pójdzie gładko.

Okrąża ladę, obracając jej barowe krzesło, więc może wejść prosto w jej przestrzeń osobistą. Biorąc jej twarz w swoje dłonie, całuje jej czoło.

\- Lolo Stewart Styles, jesteś wspaniała. I nie ważne co się stanie, jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny. Zawsze o tym pamiętaj.

Podczas gdy ona zajada się swoją owsianką, Harry podłącza w kuchni głośnik i puszcza jakieś stare piosenki Franka Sinatry. Tak szybko, jak Lo kończy swoje śniadanie, ściąga on ją ze stołka i bierze w swoje ramiona, tańcząc z nią dookoła kuchni, dopóki ta nie śmieje się i nie trzyma go za szyję.

Tak znajduje ich Sophia, kiedy przyjeżdża z Lennon, również ze sportowo mokrymi włosami i trzymającą wielką jednorazową torbę.

\- Dzień dobry moje kochane manczkiny. Jesteście gotowe na swój wielki debiut dzisiaj? Lennon, na stołek. Jesteś pierwsza, a potem Lo, w porządku?

Sophia zaczyna rozpakowywać swoją torbę, rozkładając kosmetyki na ladzie, kiedy Harry kroczy do swojego biura, aby odnaleźć swoją kamerę. Kiedy wraca, Sophia zaczyna cierpliwie zakręcać włosy Lennon w mokre rolki, a on spędza następne pół godziny, robiąc zdjęcia dwóm dziewczynką, uwieczniając ich śmiech i uśmiechy. Kiedy Sophia kończy z Lennon i Lo, zawiązuje chustki wokół ich głów, utrzymując ich loki. Następnie wręcza każdej kosmetyczkę i mówi im, by schowały to do swoich plecaków na później.

\- W porządku. Chodźmy. Tata podwiezie Dylana do szkoły, więc ja zabieram waszą dwójkę. - Odwraca się do Harry’ego, wyciągając swój telefon, by podwójnie sprawdzić harmonogram na dzisiejszy dzień. - Rachel odbiera Stevie z biura o dziesiątej, proszę przypomnij Liamowi, by powiedział jej, że moi rodzice będą w domu w południe, więc jeśli gdzieś wychodzi, niech wróci do tego czasu.

Obydwoje krzątają się wokół zapinania dziewczynek, kiedy te rozmawiają, a następnie Sophia nakłada na Lennon jej płaszcz. Harry bierze chwilę, by uklęknąć przed Lo i całuje jeszcze raz jej nosek.

\- Zobaczymy się po dzisiejszym występie, w porządku? Jestem z ciebie taki dumny.

\- Kocham cię, tatusiu - mówi mu, nim wyskakuje przez drzwi za Sophią. Harry daje sobie trzy minuty na pławieniu się faktem, że jego córka dorasta, nim kieruje się z powrotem na górę, by wziąć prysznic i przygotować się na ten dzień. Wysyła Louisowi szybką wiadomość, zdjęcie dziewczynek, które zrobił swoim telefonem w ich kręconych włosach, dostając litanię w odpowiedzi o tym, jak słodko one wyglądają i jak Louis jest podekscytowanym tym, że będą one na scenie. Nie był w stanie widzieć Louisa przez cały tydzień, z powodu prób kostiumów oraz tego, jak bardzo zawalony był w pracy. Minęły lata, odkąd Harry uprawiał seks regularnie, a teraz pięć dni bez tego wydają się prawie bolesne. Ma nadzieję, że z całą rodziną w mieście, będzie mógł wymknąć się na godzinę następnego dnia, by spędzić trochę ‘wysokiej jakości czasu’ z Louisem.

Harry spędza poranek w biurze, ale wychodzi około południa, aby zjeść lunch ze swoimi rodzicami i Gemmą. Jest miło mieć długi lunch bez dzieci wokół, domagających się uwagi i potrzebujących superwidzenia. Oddają się winu oraz kilku przekąskom i jest trzecia na zegarku, nim kierują się do domu, więc mogą cieszyć się resztą. Harry i Gemma oglądają trochę telewizji, podczas gdy ich rodzice robią sobie krótką drzemkę.

O 18.30 kierują się do Prentice, a Harry zatrzymuje się na zewnątrz przed pamiątkową tablicą, kupując wydrukowane zdjęcie dzieci z próby kostiumowej. Są tam absolutnie wspaniałe druki całej ich trójki, skupionej razem i uśmiechającej się do aparatu, z doniczką na głowie Lennon i różową czapeczką u Lo.

On i reszta rodziny wchodzi do audytorium i usadawia się pomiędzy swoją mamą a siostrą, dzieląc ten sam rząd z Liamem i Sophią, rodzicami Sophii, Zaynem i Perrie oraz Taylor, Julianen i Jonahem. Jest również kilku przyjaciół zza czasu zespołu oraz ich cała grupa zabiera całe trzy rzędy w audytorium. Bukiety kwiatów, które kupili dla dzieci leżą bezpiecznie schowane pod siedzeniem mamy Sophii i wszyscy ich inni przyjaciele przynieśli gadżety i drobiazgi dla dzieci w ramach ‘gratulacji’. Harry i Taylor nie mogą się przestać uśmiechać na sposób, w jaki Jonah trzyma trzy pojedyncze róże w indywidualnych opakowaniach. Biała dla Lo, żółta dla Lennon i czerwona dla Dylana.

Louisa nigdzie nie widziano, prawdopodobnie jest za sceną, dając dzieciom ostatnią motywującą przemowę. Harry dyskretnie wyciąga swój telefon, mówiąc mu, by złamał nogę, a następnie wycisza go iwślizguje z powrotem do kieszeni swojej kurtki. Kiedy Gemma i siostra Sophii Emily go przyłapują, Harry odwraca się do swojej mamy, ściskając jej rękę.

\- Dziękuję za przyjazd.

\- Miałabym opuścić występ moich wnuków na ich pierwszym musicalu? Proszę cię. - Zniża swój głos i nachyla się. - To będzie lepsze niż recitale baletu, prawda?

Chichocze, zapewniając ją, że musical będzie o wiele lepszy. Recital baletu z poprzedniej wiosny wydawał się trwać godziny, kiedy klasa po klasie prezentował swoje układy.

Teraz, siedząc na widowni z zaraz rozpoczynającym się przedstawieniem, Harry czuje, jak jego własne serce zaczyna szybciej bić. Widział urywki występu, ale nie wszystko i kiedy światła się przydymiają, czuje jak jego serce przyspiesza, zastanawiając się jak ma się Lo, czy jest przerażona, czy tylko trochę podenerwowana. Układa dłonie w pięści i zaciska palce, relaksują je, a potem robi to ponownie. To stary trik, którego nauczył go jeden z jego trenerów boksu, wracając do tego, kiedy miał siedemnaście lat i był w trasie, czując się zbyt spięty energią. Czuje się dziwnie. Przez siedem lat swojego rodzicielstwa, nigdy nie czuł się tak podenerwowany względem Lo. Prawdopodobnie czuł względem niej każdą inną emocję, ale nigdy stres.

Kiedy światłą gasną i muzyka zaczyna grać, próbuje wypuścić z siebie swój niepokój. To zajmuje kilka minut, ale w końcu mu się udaje. Dialogi są przejrzyste i orkiestra brzmi wspaniale, a Harry zaczyna się czuć coraz lepiej. Dziewczyna, która gra Dorotkę, ma niesamowicie miły głos i pozwala uwagom zmyć się z niego, kiedy gubi się w melodii.

Do czasu nim tornado zabiera Dorotkę do krainy Oz, Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest taki spięty, że jego mama musiała to zauważyć i delikatnie pociera swoją dłonią jego kolano, próbując zrelaksować mięśnie. Harry ściska jej rękę, uśmiechając się do niej w ciemności.

\- I się zaczyna - szepcze.

Jest tak, jakby ich cała grupa wstrzymała swoje oddechy, kiedy Dorotka wylądowała w Oz, a następnie Glinda pojawia się, by nakłonić do wyjścia całą grupę manczkinów. Lennon pojawia się z doniczką na swojej głowie, a Dylan wygląda spektakularnie w swoich żółtych rajstopach, za to serce Harry’ego ściska się na to, jak bardzo kocha swoich chrześniaków.

Wszyscy wyrywają się do piosenki i nawet nie kilka minut później, Lullaby League kieruje się na paluszkach na scenę jako trio, Lo jest w środku ubrana cała na różowo, jej blond loki podskakują na jej ramionach. Jest rozkoszna, śpiewając pięknie, gdy tańczy swoją choreografię, a kiedy kończą, Harry ma ochotę wstać i bić jej brawo. Znajduje nawet siebie ze łzami w oczach, życząc sobie, by Spencer był tutaj, aby mógł zobaczyć, jak jest wspaniała.

Pod koniec piosenki publiczność klaszcze, a ich całe trzy rzędy wybuchają dzikimi okrzykami, sprawiając, że Dylan uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej, a Lennon mruga do swojej cioci Pix.

Po tym to po prostu kwestia czekania, cieszenia się resztą występu oraz wzięcie wszystkich gratulacji od ich grupy podczas przerwy. Do końca przedstawienia, Harry podskakuje na swoim siedzeniu z podekscytowania, a kiedy dzieci wychodzą w łuku, wstaje razem z Liamem i Sophią, klaszcząc tak żywiołowo, że aż bolą go dłonie.

Wszystko, co może zrobić po tym to ruszenie na backstage, ale czeka cierpliwie razem z resztą swojej wielkiej grupy, aż dzieci wyjdą. Dziesięć minut później, dzieci zaczynają się wylewać w ich codziennych ubraniach, ale wciąż z makijażem. Harry nie może nawet czekać aż Lo do niego dojdzie, podchodzi w jej stronę i jest w jego ramionach, nawet nie w trzy sekundy po jej zobaczeniu. Pachnie jak lakier do włosów i stare ubrania oraz zakopuje swoją twarz w jego szyi, kiedy on obraca ją wokół, podnosząc ją nawet wyżej, jakby była z powrotem małym dzieckiem.

\- Mój cudowny Manczkin. Kochanie byłaś spektakularna.

Rumieni się, przytulając go oraz obejmując swoimi nogami jego talię, a Harry zerka ponad jej ramieniem, by zobaczyć Liama trzymającego Lennon z Sophią klęczącą na podłodze, całującą każdy skrawek buzi Dylana. Podchodzi do nich, kładąc dłoń na plecach Lennon, podczas gdy Sophia sięga, aby złapać kostkę Lo.

To jest ich dumna noc, ich trzy starsze aniołki tak szybko dorastają. Liam ma łzy w swoich oczach oraz pochopnie przetrzymuje swoje ramię, więc Sophia może podnieść Dylana, ściskając bliźniaki, a Sophia owija swoje ramię wokół nich.

W końcu odsuwają się i odkładają dzieci na dół, pozwalając całej ich rodzinie oraz przyjaciołom otoczyć dzieci z wyróżnieniami, oraz gratulacyjnymi uściskami. To zajmuje piętnaście minut, nim mogą się zmobilizować, Lo trzyma się jego ramienia i wędruje się na jego biodro, jej plecak zwisa z jego drugiego ramienia, a jej szczęśliwy głos odbija się o jego ucho. Kiedy kierują się w stronę wyjścia, widzi Louisa stojącego w progu teatru, otoczonego zadowolonymi rodzicami.

Ich oczy spotykają się ponad lobby i Harry może zobaczyć błysk w jego oku, sposób, w jaki jego usta przeciągają się lekko na bok w najdyskretniejszej formie uśmiechu. Harry puszcza mu oczko, a następnie prowadzi Sophię na zewnątrz.

W domu Liama i Sophii, serwują tace sera i owoców oraz asortyment wina. Ich rodzina oraz przyjaciele nalewają sobie, podczas gdy dzieci piją gazowany sok i nadziewa się drogim brie i do czasu, nim są zebrani naprzeciwko ognia, położeni razem z psami, jest kwadrans po jedenastej. Harry siada ze swoimi starymi przyjaciółmi, korzystając z drogiej brandy Liama oraz tego, jak światło ognia odbija się od włosów Lo.

O wpół do dwunastej, zabiera Lo do ich domu, jego rodzice jadą za nim. Zanosi Lo do łóżka i zamiata włosy z jej czoła, szepcząc do jej ucha, jak bardzo jest z niej dumny. Ma nadzieję, że słowa przedostaną się do jej snów.


	14. Rozdział 14

Cały weekend jest porywającym sukcesem. Lo jest spektakularna na wszystkich trzech występach, a Harry korzysta ze spędzania tak dużej ilości czasu wśród swojej rodziny i przyjaciół.

Niestety, w poniedziałek wracają do regularnej harówki, bez prób czy opieki, życie Harry’ego wróciło do normy, spędzając swoje dni w biurze, a swoje wieczory z Lo. Dzieciaki wciąż gadają i nieustannie cytują „Pana Tommo” i to sprawia, że Harry się uśmiecha, kiedy tonie w pościeli Louisa, podczas przerwy na lunch. Udaje mu się zobaczyć z Louisem dwukrotnie podczas tygodnia i dzięki temu na nadzieję, że mogą kontynuować układ, który tak dobrze im wychodzi.

Jedyną rzeczą, o której Lo nieustannie mówi, jest zbliżające się pizza party. Aby świętować musical, Louis organizuje przyjęcie i zwalnia wszystkie dzieciaki ze szkoły podstawowej w czwartek po południu, więc będą mogli prawidłowo świętować koniec musicalu. Lo gadała o tym przez cały tydzień, a Louis opłakiwał przed wiadomość koniec swojego czasu z dzieciakami.

W dniu, w którym Harry i Liam właśnie kończą sesję z EvolVE, drzwi do studia gwałtownie się otwierają. Obydwoje wyglądają ostro, wściekli przez przerwanie, ale wściekłość Harry’ego natychmiastowo opada, kiedy patrzy na Chloe. Wygląda na wykończoną, jakby biegała po całym budynku i strach jest wypisany na całej jej twarzy.

\- Harry, Prentice właśnie dzwoniło. Lo dostała reakcji alergicznej w szkole. Jedzie do szpitala University College.

Przez moment jej słowa nie wydają się mieć sensu. - Szkolny lekarz…

\- SOR. Jej gardło się zamknęło. W karetce.

Po tym wszystko wydaje się dziać w alternatywnej rzeczywistości. Rusza w kierunku wyjścia, nim Chloe nawet kończy mówić, przepychając ją i biegnąć do schodów. Słyszy jak Liam nawołuje w jego kierunku, może poczuć go za sobą, ale nic się ze sobą nie łączy w jego myślach, dopóki nie biegnie wzdłuż lobby i wypada na ulicę. Ma swoją dłoń na drzwiach od Rovera, kiedy czuje jak Liam szarpie go do tyłu.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl. Ja prowadzę.

Bez słów, Harry wręcza mu kluczyki i obiega samochód wokół, by rzucić się na miejsce pasażera. Ledwie udaje mu się zamknąć drzwi, nim wycofuje, opony piszczą, kiedy naciska gaz. Poruszają się do przodu z szarpnięciem, kiedy przełącza skrzynię biegów, przelatują przez parking, aby skręcić na ulicę.

\- Ona nie jest na nic uczulona. Nie rozumiem.

Harry szuka po swoich kieszeniach, ale nie ma swojego telefony, to dlatego szkoła skontaktowała się z Chloe.

\- Wszystko będzie z nią w porządku, Harry.

\- Nie wiesz tego.

\- Nie wiemy nic. To mogła być łagodna reakcja.

\- Myślisz, że zabraliby ją karetką z łagodną…

\- To pieprzona, ekstrawagancka szkoła, taka, mogliby, tylko po to, by była bezpieczna.

\- Chryste, ja po prostu, zostawmy to. Nie wiem. Oh boże. Jej gardło się zamknęło Liam.

Praktycznie krzyczeli na siebie nawzajem, kiedy Liam jechał w kierunku UCH. Harry czuje się, jakby był w pokoju bez powietrza, wydrapując swoją drogę w górę ściany. Nie może racjonalnie myśleć. Wszystko, co może sobie wyobrazić to Lo na stole szpitalnym z białym prześcieradłem na całym jej ciele. Wszystko, co pamięta to sposób, w jaki Spencer wyglądał, zimne ciało na stole.

Liamowi zajmuje prawie dziesięć minut, aby dojechać wśród korków do szpitala, trąbiąc na samochody, by schodziły mu z drogi oraz włącza awaryjne światła, kiedy wściekle skręca. Harry po drodze ma około dwudziestu ataków paniki, wszystko, ponieważ strach tryska wewnątrz niego.

Liam zatrzymuje się przed wejściem na SOR i Harry wyskakuje z samochodu, nie kłopocząc się nawet zamknięciem za sobą drzwi, kiedy biegnie do wejścia. Poczekalnia jest pełna ludzi z wszystkimi rodzajami pokarmu, ale on biegnie prosto do kobiety za biurkiem, dysząc, jakby przebiegł maraton.

\- Moja córka, przywieźli moją córkę. Lola Styles. Ma siedem lat, Powiedzieli, że miała reakcję alergiczną.

Kobieta wstukuje coś szybko na swoim komputerze, oczy skanują ekran, a Harry czeka, każdy kolejny moment jest bardziej bolesny od poprzedniego.

\- Tak proszę pana, jest u nas w systemie. Mogę zobaczyć jakiś dowód tożsamości?

\- Moje, ty chcesz, ja - mamrocze głupio Harry, kiedy klepie się po kieszeniach, desperacko przytłoczony, kiedy czuje swój portfel w swojej tylnej kieszeni. Kładzie swój dowód na ladę, a kobieta weryfikuje jego nazwisko, nim macha do najbliższej pielęgniarki.

\- Becky, mogłabyś zabrać pana Stylesa do jego córki? Jest w pokoju badań numer dwanaście.

Harry podąża za pielęgniarką przez wstępne drzwi i wzdłuż korytarz, mijają kilka zasłon i za rogiem do pokoju badań. Prawie upada w progu, kiedy widzi scenę przed sobą, Lo leży na łóżku z dwoma pielęgniarkami i lekarzem stojącymi wokół niej, ma rurkę w swoim gardle, a pielęgniarka pompuje torbę, aby pomóc jej oddychać. Wygląda na taką malutką i bezradną na szpitalnym łóżku, że serce Harry’ego bije niekontrolowanie. Skulony w głowie łóżka jest Louis, jego dłoń pociera jej włosy, kiedy mówi delikatnie do jej ucha.

\- Lo - skrzeczy Harry, przechodząc przez próg, tylko po to, by zostać przytrzymanym przez pielęgniarkę. - To, to moja córka. - Próbuje się opierać, ale lekarz odwraca się od łóżka i kładzie rękę na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Proszę pana, musi się pan uspokoić.

Louis nie zerka na niego, po prostu kontynuuje mówienie do Lo niskim głosem, jego wargi są zaraz przy jej uchu.

\- Panie Styles, proszę na mnie spojrzeć. Proszę na mnie spojrzeć.

Lekarz potrząsa lekko Harrym, póki ten nie skupia na nim swojego wzroku. Wygląda młodo. Prawdopodobnie zbyt młodo, by być lekarzem z gęstymi włosami i gładką skórą.

\- Moja córka...

\- Twoja córka miała reakcję alergiczną. Zjadła orzecha archaidowego. Proszę pana, musi pan wziąć głęboki wdech dla mnie, proszę. Dla pańskiej córki.

Harry nie chce, ale bierze głęboki wdech, a potem następny, musząc przekonać lekarza, że powinien być blisko Lo.

\- Miała silną reakcję alergiczną i to spowodowało wstrząs anafilaktyczny. Jej gardło zaczęło puchnąć, zaintubowaliśmy ją, ponieważ nie chcieliśmy ryzykować bardziej poważnymi środkami, jeśli reakcja by się kontynuowała. Ale twoja córka jest przytomna, a to był bardzo przerażający proces, Louis utrzymuje ją spokojną. Nie chcemy, aby ponownie musiała czuć się niespokojna.

\- Ona…

\- Dostała dawkę epinefryny, która wydaje się działać. Tak szybko, jak się ustabilizuje, podamy jej antyhistaminę i wyjmiemy rurkę. Ale musi pan pozostać spokojny.

Harry patrzy za lekarza. Pielęgniarka wciąż jest zgarbiona nad Lo, a przy głowie łóżka, Louis kuca obok niej, uśmiech jest na jego twarzy, kiedy wciąż coś mówi do jej ucha.

\- W porządku. W porządku. Jestem… jestem spokojny.

Lekarz czeka chwilę dłużej, następnie zwalnia uścisk na Harrym. - Dobrze. Twoja córka wciąż nie jest przytomna, ale wciąż trochę nie kontaktuje, raczej dryfuje. Epinefryna może to powodować, kiedy krąży po jej system. To bardzo ważne dla niej, aby została spokojna, odkąd oddycha przez rurkę.

Kiwa głową, próbując załapać wszystkie ważne informacje. Powoli idzie w kierunku łóżka. Louis spogląda na jego podejście, jest powaga w jego oczach, której Harry wcześniej nie widział. Pielęgniarka stawia stołek obok łóżka, a Harry na nim siada, wyciągając się, by chwycić dłoń Lo w swoją własną. Jej skóra jest ciepła, przykryta pokrzywką, czasami opuchnięta. Jego druga dłoń się trzęsie, kiedy wyciąga ją, by zmierzwić jej włosy, Louis łączy ich dłonie i kładzie je na czubku głowy Lo, oczy ma skupione na Harrym, kiedy wciąż mówi do Lo.

\- … i krasnoludek próbował i próbował sprawić, aby niedźwiedź go wypuścił. Obiecał mu złoto oraz skarby i biżuterię, ale niedźwiedź nie pozwolił mu odejść. W końcu krasnolud próbował przekonać niedźwiedzia, aby zjadł Białośnieżkę i Różankę, mówiąc mu, że zamiast niego mógłby pochłonąć dziewczyny być o wiele potężniejszy. Ale niedźwiedź nie słuchał i zamiast tego połknął krasnoludka jednym dużym przełknięciem.

Kiedy Louis mówi, trzyma nadgarstek Harry’ego, kciukiem rysując uspokajające wzory. Harry wydycha głęboko, próbują nie pozwolić łzom ze swoich oczu wypłynąć, adrenalina, którą był przytłoczony, kiedy biegł do Lo opadła i pozostawiła go trzęsącego.

\- Siostry były przerażone i próbowały uciekać, ale niedźwiedź je zawołał i jego głos był tak znany, że Białośnieżka zatrzymała swoją siostrę i wpatrywała się w niedźwiedzia. Następnie, na ich oczach skóra niedźwiedzia opadła i przed nimi był przystojny oraz bogato ubrany mężczyzna. - Jestem księciem - powiedział mężczyzna. ”Chociaż wy znacie mnie jako swojego przyjaciela niedźwiedzia. Nie zranię was.” A one wiedziały, że był to ich stary przyjaciel, który przyszedł do nich w zimę, który przeistoczył się w przystojnego mężczyznę. Wyjaśnił, że krasnolud oszukał go i rzucił na niego zaklęcie, robiąc z niego niedźwiedzia. A w tym momencie Białośnieżka wiedziała, że go kocha i wbiegła prosto w jego kochające ramiona. A po tym, jak książę wrócił do swojego królestwa, jego brat zakochał się w Różance, więc obie siostry wyszły za mąż i zabrały swoją matkę, aby żyła razem z nimi, przesadzając jej krzak z płatkami róży, więc wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie.

Louis spogląda na pielęgniarkę, która kiwa głową na Harry’ego. Wciąż pompuje torbę stałym rytmem, ale nie wygląda na bezwzględnie znudzoną.

\- Lo, kochanie, jesteś taka dobra, podobała ci się ta historia? Zgadnij, kto tu jest, to twój tata. Shh, kochanie, zostań w miejscu, robisz wszystko tak dobrze. - Louis układa delikatnie dłoń na jej ramieniu, kiedy Lo zaczyna lekko wierzgać, a Harry kładzie swoją dłoń na jej brzuchu dla jej komfortu.

\- Lola, tu tatuś. Jestem tu kochanie, po prostu zostań spokojna.

Nie ma pojęcia, skąd pochodzi jego własna fasada spokoju, chyba tylko dlatego, że musi się upewnić, aby nie alarmować Lo. Jakoś, udaje mu się utrzymać głos stałym i nie zdradza tego, jak naprawdę jest przerażony.

\- Robisz wszystko tak dobrze, moje kochanie. Tak bardzo cię kocham. - Zaczyna odwracać się w jego kierunku, więc Harry próbuje to zrobić delikatnie, pocierając jej brzuch tak, jak zawsze to kochała. - Chcesz, aby Louis opowiedział ci następną historyjkę? Hmm? Założę się, że jest naprawdę dobry w opowiadaniu historii.

Louis natychmiastowo podskakuje, umiarkowane podekscytowanie jest w jego głosie dla Lo. - Oczywiście, opowiem ci kilka historii. Słyszałaś kiedykolwiek bajkę o złotej kaczce? Cóż, był sobie mężczyzna, który miał trzech synów, najmłodszy, z którego się naśmiewano i naśmiewano…

Jego głos zanika do komfortowego mruczenia w tle, kiedy Harry skupia się na twarzy Lo. Prześledza jej cechy swoim oczami, próbując jej się lepiej przyjrzeć. Racjonalnie rozumie to, że to, co powiedział mu lekarz to dobre wieści, że z Lo będzie najprawdopodobniej wszystko w porządku, ale to jego dziecka na stole. Jego jedyne dziecko, dziecko, które obiecał Spencerowi, że będzie je chronił z każdą cząstką swojego jestestwa.

\- Panie Styles.

To ponownie lekarz, a Harry całuje dłoń Lo i odkłada ją z powrotem, wstając i oddalając się o kilka kroków od łóżka.

\- Chcemy z niej wyjąć rurkę. Jej gardło nie ukazuje już żadnych oznak opuchnięcia i jestem całkowicie pewny, że nie będzie miała żadnego problemu z samodzielnym oddychaniem. A kiedy epinefrynasię zużyję, zacznie być bardziej przebojowa.

\- I co dalej?

\- Chcę jej włączyć Metyloprednizol. To lek przeciwzapalny, który pomoże z opuchnięciem w jej gardle. Jest taka młoda, więc nie chcę jej przytłaczać narkotykowym koktajlem, szczególnie kiedy zdecydowanie nie ma problemów z oddychaniem, a jej serce działa pracuje w porządku, będzie leczyć jej skórną reakcję antyhistaminą. Jednak nim to zrobimy, musi pan to wypełnić, daliśmy jej epinefrynę, ponieważ to było konieczne, ale muszę być świadomy wszystkich leków, jakie brała w swojej medycznej historii.

Wręcza Harry’emu kartkę, wskazując mu, aby usiadł blisko łóżka i je wypełnił.

Harry z powrotem siada z długopisem w ręce i zaczyna wypełniać wszystkie formularze. Czuje się głupio zaznaczając „brak” pod znanymi alergiami, z pewnością nie wiedział, że Lo była uczulona na orzechy, ale wypełnia resztę papierów bez problemów. Louis wciąż jest spokojny, opowiadając historię o złotej kaczce, coś o trzech synach i starym mężczyźnie? - utrzymując Lo spokojną.

Tak szybko jak pielęgniarka zabiera od niego tablicę, Harry pochyla się, aby ponownie okryć dłoń Lo.

\- W porządku, panie Styles, zaraz wyjmiemy rurkę, moglibyście obydwoje stanąć dalej?

Lekarz pochyla się, blokując widok Harry’ego, kiedy najprawdopodobniej wyciąga rurkę z gardła Lo.

\- Shh, kochanie, nie walcz z tym, o tutaj, o tutaj - wręcza to pielęgniarce, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Lo, aby pomóc jej trochę usiąść. - Możesz dla mnie kaszlnąć? - To zajmuje kilka chwil, ale Lo w końcu kaszle, a następnie bierze kilka głębokich wdechów.

\- Świetna robota. Co powiesz na trochę wody? - Mały kubek wody cudownie się pojawia, a lekarz nawadnia tym Lo, jeden mały łyczek co jakiś czas.

Kilka chwil później, Lo wydaje się być bardziej czujna. Może skinąć głową albo nią pokręcić na pytania lekarza i wydaje się zdawać sobie z tego sprawę, że Harry z nią jest. Zastępuje doktora, wślizgując się, by pomóc Lo usiąść i kojąco pociera jej plecy.

\- W porządku, idziemy przed siebie i przyjmujemy ją. Tak szybko, jak będzie w swojej sali, podamy jej leki przeciwzapalne. To bardzo szczęśliwa, mała dziewczynka, Panie Styles.

Harry kiwa trzęsąco głową i dziękuje lekarzowi oraz wymienia z nim uścisk dłoni. Ogląda interakcje Lo z pielęgniarką, utrzymując cały czas jej dłoń w swojej.

\- Harry, jak się tutaj dostałeś?

Odwraca się do Louisa, próbując przypomnieć sobie wydarzenia sprzed ostatniej pół godziny. To wydaje się być o wiele dłużej.

\- Liam mnie przywiózł.

\- Jest w poczekalni? Pójdę mu powiedzieć, co się dzieje.

Bez żadnego więcej słowa, Louis się wyślizguje, więc zostaje tylko Harry i Lo oraz jedna pielęgniarka. Czekają prawie piętnaście minut, nim sanitariusz przychodzi z instrukcjami jej przyjęcia. Łóżko jest przetransportowywane, Harry idzie za nimi. Zabierają Lo na górę i prowadzą na oddział dziecięcy z własnym pokojem. Harry przyciąga krzesło do łóżka i siada przy niej, próbując ją podnieść na duchu, kiedy nowa pielęgniarka mierzy jej temperaturę i ciśnienie krwi oraz sprawdza jej gardło, aby upewnić się, że nie ma już opuchlizny. Harry pyta zadzwonienie do poczekalni, z instrukcjami dla Liama i Louisa, aby doszli na ich piętro.

Muszą poczekać na pediatrę, nim będą mogli jej podać jakiekolwiek leki, a Harry spędza ten czas ze swoją głową blisko Lo, która dryfuje pomiędzy snem.

W końcu lekarz przychodzi i zatwierdza leki na podrażnienie skóry, sprawdzając ponownie jej gardło i zlecając większą ilość badań. Lo jest zbyt zmęczona, aby zrobić awanturę o większą ilość pobranej krwi, chociaż nieco się marszczy. Kiedy podają jej dawkę leków, układa się wygodnie na łóżku, a Harry zostaje powiadomiony, że mogą przyjąć gości do sali.

Piętnaście minut później to Sophia wchodzi, jej obcasy stukają o podłogę, kiedy podchodzi do łóżka Lo i nachyla się, pocierając swoimi wargami o czoło Lo. Ma ten sam wyraz przerażenia, jaki Harry jest pewien, że wcześniej się znajdował na jego twarzy i odgarnia loki z czoła Lo z matczyną modą.

\- Bardzo dobrze sobie poradziła - mówi jej Harry. - Jej gardło opuchło i oczywiście ma wszędzie reakcję alergiczną, ale może ponownie oddychać.

Sophia kiwa głową, wciąż podróżując po posturze Lo, próbując oszacować na własną rękę szkody. - Louis powiedział nam, co się stało. On i Liam są w poczekalni na tym piętrze, tylko jedna osoba mogła do was wejść w tej chwili. Jak się czujesz kochanie?

Lo kiwa śpiąco głową, wtulając się w dłoń Sophii. Jej skóra wciąż jest wykropkowana i cała pokryta na czerwono, ale pielęgniarka zagwarantowała Harry’emu, że ta dawka Medrolu, jaką dostała powinna pomóc z najgorszym.

\- Jest teraz na lekach na skórę - dzieli się tą informacją Harry, pocierając opuszkiem swojego palca nos Lo. - Sądzę, że powinien zredukować znaczną większość w ciągu dwudziestu-czterech godzin.

Sophia siada na boku łóżka Lo, owijając koc ciasno wokół niej i najczęściej po prostu ją pieszcząc. Kilka razy przebiega ręką po głowie Lo, owija sobie na palcu jeden z jej zbłąkanych loków.

\- Jak to się stało? Mam na myśli, alergia na orzechy?

Harry kręci głową, przebiegając ręką ponownie przez swoje włosy. - Nigdy o tym nie myślałem, mam na myśli, z Liama alergią na orzechy, spędziliśmy lata po prostu wykrajając wszystkie orzechy ze wszystkiego. Nigdy nie miałem ich w domu. Ostrzegliście Dylana i Lennon, aby byli z daleka od orzechów. Ona po prostu nigdy nie była wokół nich.

Sophia pochyla się i pociera wargami o skroń Lo, szepcząc, jak bardzo ją kocha.

\- Wszystko będzie z nią w porządku, Harry.

\- Wiem - zapewnia ją bez tchu Harry. - Wiem. Ale to było cholernie przerażające.

Sophia okrąża łóżko, by wślizgnąć się na jego podołek i ciasno go przytula, złączając ich twarze razem. Harry trzyma ją ciasno, zakopując swoje palce w jej talii, ściskając ją w sposób, w jaki chciałby ściskać Lo, po prostu, aby upewnić samego siebie o czymś solidnym i realnym. Oraz niezniszczalnym.

\- Zadzwonię do twojej mamy, w porządku? I przyślę tutaj Liama. Praktycznie pieni mu się w ustach. Następnie odbiorę bliźniaki i zabiorę je do domu.

\- Tak, dziękuję, Soph.

Całując go w czoło, opuszcza salę z delikatnym zapachem jej perfum. Lo zasnęła, a on kładzie ochronnie rękę na jej skórze, splot koca pociera o jego dłoń.

\- Maleńka, tak bardzo przepraszam - szepcze, wyciągając się, by złapać jej dłoń. Boże, nic nie może na to poradzić, ale wciąż myśli o tym, co mogłoby się stać. Jeśli jej reakcja byłaby gorsza lub gdyby nie przyjechała do szpitala na czas. Stracenie Lo jest nie do pomyślenia, jest jego całym światem.

\- Hej.

Prawie zapomniał, że Sophia wysłała Liama do środka, Harry uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, machając, by podszedł. Liam pochyla się nad Lo, tak jak Sophia i z mimiką akcji swojej żony, przebiega wewnętrzną stroną dłoni po włosach Lo oraz pociera jej policzek.

\- Zasnęła?

\- Tak. Pielęgniarka powiedziała, że będzie spała przez następne dwanaście godzin przez większość czasu. Jest całkowicie zamulona przez wszystkie leki.

\- Dzięki Bogu, że wszystko z nią w porządku - jest wszystkim, co Liam może powiedzieć, a Harry się z nim zgadza. To jest ich mała dziewczynka, ich najstarsza mała dziewczynka. Ta, która przyniosła stabilność i nowe poczucie zachwytu dla świata. Jest tym, co złączyło ich wszystkich bardziej jako rodzina mocniej, niż cokolwiek innego by mogło.

\- Ja, uh - jąka się Liam, prawie jakby nie był pewien, co ma powiedzieć. - Zastanawiam się, czy przypadkiem nie zapłodniłem Sophii przed procedurą surogacji.

Harry wybucha śmiechem, zasłaniając swoją buzię, więc nie obudzi Lo. To taki cholerny absurd do powiedzenia, szczególnie kiedy są w szpitalu. Ale śmiech wydostaje się z nich obydwu, dopóki łzy nie spływają po ich twarzach i beznadziejnie wpadają sobie w ramiona.

\- Nigdy o tym nie pomyśleliśmy! Co, jeśli jest twoim dzieckiem? Powinniśmy zrobić test na ojcostwo!

To sprawia, że wpadają w kolejną salwę śmiechu, dopóki mięśnie brzucha Harry’ego bolą, a jego oczy wydają się opuchnięte. Wyśmiewanie przewyższa to, co czuje, że robi, co jest wypłakiwaniem swoich oczu na zewnątrz.

\- Nie - mówi w końcu Liam uspokajając się, ręką obejmuje Harry’ego, kiedy stoją przy nogach łóżkach. - Nie z tymi lokami. Lub tymi oczami. Cały Spencer.

\- Ne mogę uwierzyć w to, że prawie ją dzisiaj straciłem - w końcu Harry mówi na głos swoją największą obawę. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że prawie straciłem ich dwójkę.

\- Ale nie straciłeś - mówi Liam, ściskając ramię Harry’ego. - Nie straciłeś.

Przez następne piętnaście minut, Liam siedzi z Harrym, utrzymując czuwanie nad śpiącą Lo. Nie rozmawiają wiele, po prostu kilka komentarzy tu i tam, głównie oglądają sposób, w jaki oddycha.

To tak bardzo podobne do tego, co Harry zwykł robić, kiedy była niemowlęciem, ze Spencerem przy swoim boku, zachwycając się swoją nowo narodzoną w jej kołysce lub łóżeczku. W górę i w dół, do wewnątrz i na zewnątrz, każdy oddech zapewniał, że była tam z nimi. Była ich częścią.

Kiedy Liam wychodzi, Harry pyta, czy przyśle Louisa z powrotem, zakładając, że ten wciąż tu jest. Część niego jest zaskoczona, gdy Louis pojawia się w progu, siedział w poczekalni przez prawie dwie godziny i wygląda prawie tak mizernie, jak Harry się czuje.

\- Hej. Nie musiałeś zostawiać. Ale dziękuję.

Louis tylko kiwa głową, wręczając Harry’emu telefon i plecak. - Twoja asystentka wpadła tutaj z tym. Liam był w poczekalni, więc zostawiła to mi. Wydawała się wiedzieć, kim jestem.

Żarty pomiędzy Sophią i Chloe na temat związku Harry’ego i Louisa wydają się być tak dawno temu, w innym życiu tak naprawdę. Harry nie może być tym już dłużej rozbawiony lub nawet złapany na miesiącach drażnienia się.

\- Dziękuję za przyniesienie tego. Sophia powiedziała, że da znać mojej mamie, więc jestem przekonany, że dzwoniła jakieś milion razy.

Louis staje przy łóżku Lo i wpatruje się w dół na jej śpiące ciało. - Co z nią?

Harry opowiada mu o jej stanie, utrzymując swój głos niskim, aby jej nie obudzić. Louis kiwa głową, wygląda, jakby poczuł ulgę, kiedy słyszy, że powinno być z nią o wiele lepiej w ciągu dwunastu godzin.

\- Mógłbyś, um. Możesz mi powiedzieć, co się stało?

\- Mieliśmy to przyjęcie z pizzą dla dzieci, aby świętować musical. Miała się dobrze, biegali wokół i śmiali się. A następnie dostała wielkiego ataku kaszlu, ona i bliźniaki oraz kilkoro innych dzieci siedzieli w kółku, dzieląc się torbami słodyczy i wtedy, naprawdę nie pamiętam, ale sądzę, że to był Dylan, krzyknął, a ona wydawała się robić czerwona. I zapytałem, czy się dławiła, dzieciaki powiedziały, że nie. I jedna z dziewczynek miała paczkę orzeszków i powiedziała, że wszystko, co miała, to to. Ale ona po prostu wciąż kaszlała i tak jakby, naprawdę stała się czerwona. Więc krzyknąłem do nauczyciela, aby zadzwonili do szpitala.

\- A ty pojechałeś z nią karetką.

\- Dostali się tam naprawdę szybko, a ja już właściwie niosłem ją do frontowych drzwi. Po prostu miałem w sobie nadzieję. Ona po prostu cały czas trzymała moją dłoń i nie chciałem jej zostawiać. I naSOR-ze jej gardło puchło tak szybko oraz miała problemy z oddychaniem, więc lekarz powiedział, że chciałby ją zaintubować, ale ona musi przy tym leżeć zrelaksowana i sama oddychać. Więc po prostu zacząłem opowiadać jej historię i wydawała się zacząć uspokajać. I dali jej jakiś gigantyczny zastrzyk i to pomogła.

\- Epinefryna - podsumowuje Harry. Louis szybko kiwa głową.

\- Więc udało jej się uspokoić i to wszystko ułatwiło. Nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić, to musiało być dla niej bardzo przerażające.

\- Ale sprawiłeś, że poczuła się lepiej - mówi Harry. - Dziękuję. Szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem w stanie wystarczająco ci podziękować.

\- Po prostu cieszę się, że z nią wszystko w porządku - mówi szczerze Louis. - Byłem przerażony.

\- Ja też.

Wyczerpanie Harry’ego musi być wypisane na jego twarzy, ponieważ Louis szybko wychodzi. Daje mu krótki uścisk, wychodząc z sali i zostawiając Harry’ego samego. Jest ledwie późne popołudnie, ale czuje się jakby było blisko północy. Bierze kilka głębokich wdechów, nim dzwoni do swojej matki, natychmiastowo ją zapewniając, że z Lo wszystko w porządku i nie, nie musi tutaj przyjeżdżać aż z Cheshire. Pisze do Gemmy, która daje mu znać, że właśnie jest w drodze do szpitala z ubraniami do przebrania dla niego, odkąd założyła, że spędzi on tam noc.

Kiedy Gemma przyjeżdża, nosi jedzenie, coś słodkiego i ciepłego, że Harry nie smakuje i nie pamięta. Jest wystarczająco dobre, aby go podtrzymać i jest taki wdzięczny dla swojej siostry, która nie zawraca mu głowy pytaniami. Przyniosła mu komfortową bluzę, w którą z ulgą się przebiera, im dłużej jest w szpitalu, tym bardziej mu zimno. Przyniosła również Lo jej ulubiony wełniany koc i jedno z ulubionych wypchanych zwierzątek.

Zostaje z Harrym, wykonują swoją pracę cicho w rogu, a Harry siedzie obok łózka, po prostu, wpatrując się w Lo. Kiedy się budzi tuż przed ósmą, woła pielęgniarkę, która podejmuje niezbędne kroki i pozwala jej na trochę wody, pomagając jej w wyjściu do łazienki. Lo odpływa ponownie od razu, kiedy dostaje się do łóżka, ledwo zauważając obecność Gemmy, całkowicie wymęczona.

Gemma wychodzi chwilę przed dziewiątą, na nalegania Harry’ego. Pielęgniarka przyniosła mu składane łóżko, a on powiedział Gemmie, że nie ma żadnego powodu, by spędzała niekomfortową noc, kiedy nie ma nic więcej do zrobienia. On chce tu być na wypadek, gdyby Lo się obudziła, oczywiście, ale Gemma może wrócić rano. Po kłóceniu się przez kilka chwil poddaje się i wychodzi, obiecując przynieść rano śniadanie oraz ubrania na zmianę.

Chloe przysłała Harry’emu iPad razem z odrobiną pracy, zna go za dobrze. Więc Harry usadawia się, próbując ją skończyć. Zerka na Lo co każde sześć sekund, nie chcąc nie widzieć jej przez zbyt długo. Za bardzo się boi, że zniknie przed jego oczami. Trochę zrobił, ale nie może się skupić, więc w końcu odkłada to na bok, zadowolony ze zwykłego wpatrywania się w swoją córkę, uśmiechając się do pielęgniarki, która wchodzi co każde piętnaście minut.

Około dziesiątej, dzwoni do Sophii, która brzmi na tak wyczerpaną, że Harry przez moment się zastanawia czy jej czasem nie obudził.

\- Nie, wcale - zapewnia go. - Właśnie uspokoiłam bliźniaków. Płakali przez około sześć godzin non stop. Błagali o to, by udać się do szpitala. Zawsze stresowaliśmy się tym jak niebezpieczne orzechy dla Liama, a oni po prostu się rozpadli, bo byli tacy smutni.

Boże, Harry nawet o tym nie pomyślał. Oczywiście, że bliźniaki wariowały ze zmartwienia, byli tam, kiedy to się stało.

\- Powinnaś ich jutro przywieźć. Pielęgniarka mówi, że będzie w stanie mieć więcej gości, po tym, jak minie dwanaście inicjalnych godzin i jeśli będzie jej się nadal polepszało, powinna mieć więcej energii. Czerwień już troszeczkę zniknęła - raportuje, wpatrując się w ręce i szyję Lo.

\- Cóż, zrobimy to późnym rankiem. Śpią dzisiaj z nami, nie zostali w swoich łóżkach, a Dylan nie chciał puścić Liama. Jestem pewna, że wymęczyli się wystarczająco na późną pobudkę. Z pewnością nie idą do szkoły.

\- W porządku. Zadzwonię do ciebie rano z nowymi wiadomościami.

\- Daj naszej dziewczynce buziaka od nas. Najlepiej daj jej pięć.

\- Zrobię to - obiecuje Harry, rozłączając się. Kontynuuje siedzenie, dopóki starszy pracownik szpitala pomaga mu z rozłożeniem łóżka oraz zostawia go ze standardowym kocem i prześcieradłem. Gemma ostrzegła go o nieprzenoszeniu Lo do jakiegoś prywatnego skrzydła, ale prywatne pokoje w skrzydle szpitalnym są zarezerwowane dla naprawdę chory dzieci. A Chloe zadzwoniła do niego, by zbiegł do lekarzy leczących Lo i wydaje się, że w tej chwili to jest dla niej najlepszym miejscem. Więc jest pozostawiony z małym składanym łóżkiem i to po prostu dla niego w porządku.

Przez kilka godzin, dryfuje na krześle, niechętny do położenia się na składanym łóżku na wypadek, gdyby Lo się obudziła i go nie widziała. W końcu pielęgniarka nakłania go, by trochę się przespał oraz zapewniając go, że jeśli nawet najmniejszy problem się rozwinie, obudzą go.

Ale, oczywiście, Harry nie może zasnąć. Pielęgniarka przychodzi co każde pół godziny, by sprawdzić Lo, chociaż są ostrożni, aby jej nie przeszkadzać. Nie może się zmusić do spania, nie ważne jak wiele razy mówi sam sobie, że potrzebuje zamknąć oczy, po prostu nie może utrzymać ich zamkniętymi, kontynuując mruganie, aby upewnić się, że Lo śpi prawidłowo.

W końcu wyczerpuje się, odpływając przy delikatnym dźwięku monitora z pracą serca Lo, ciche bip, bip, zapewnia go wystarczająco, aby ululać go do jakiegoś odpoczynku.

~*~

”Zaburzenia kontroli impulsów oraz aberracja umysłowa mogą powodować wiele schorzeń, i tak, nowotwór może być jednym z nich. Prześwietlimy go i zobaczymy.”

“Według wyników badań w połączeniu z tomografią, nowotwór zaczął od twoich opon mózgowych. Podczas gdy wiele oponiaków jest łagodna, mały odsetek jest złośliwy. Zrobimy jednak biopsję, ponieważ oponiak powoduje przerzuty.”

“Złośliwy nowotwór tej wielkości oraz z tym zakresem położenia w mózgu potrzebuje agresywnego leczenia. Spencer będzie potrzebował operacji. Sugeruję, abyście wzięli trochę czasu, spędzili czas ze swoją córką i zasięgnęli drugiej opinii. Taka operacja to duże ryzyko, ale radioterapia nie jest opcją. Tak samo jak chemioterapia.”

“Panie Styles, tak bardzo mi przykro. Przerzuty były o wiele bardziej rozległe, niż skan to pokazywał i nacisk na zatokę był zbyt wielki. Próbowaliśmy usunąć go laserowo, ale było zbyt wiele krwawienia. Jego mózg rósł zbyt szybko. Zrobiliśmy wszystko, co się dało, ale niestety nic nie mogło zaczynać opuchnięcia i nie byliśmy w stanie go uratować.”

~*~

“Przykro mi, panie Styles. Reakcja alergiczna pańskiej córki spowodowała zbyt duży obrzęk i nie byliśmy w stanie jej uratować.”


	15. Rozdział 15

Harry budzi się z ciężką klatką piersiową oraz przerażeniem płynącym w jego żyłach. Wygrzebuje się ze składanego łóżka i podchodzi do swojej córki, światło z holu rozświetla salę. Lo jest oświetlona żółtą poświatą, wciąż leżąc na plecach, włosy ma w nieładzie, a pokrzywka na jej skórze jest świetnie zredukowana od reakcji. Harry bierze dwa kroki, by się do niej przybliżyć, kładąc swoją dłoń na jej ramieniu, aby poczuć jej ciepło oraz kładzie swoją głowę na jej klatce piersiowej, by usłyszeć jej bicie serca.

Poci się, materiał jego koszulki przylega do jego klatki piersiowej oraz pleców, koszmary o przyjechaniu do szpitala, aby znaleźć martwą Lo wciąż grają przed jego oczami.

Śnił o Spencerze, o tych okropnych tygodniach od diagnozy do operacji. O przeraźliwym czekaniu oraz niekończących się złych wiadomościach. Minęły miesiące, odkąd ostatnio o tym śnił, o siedzeniu w gabinecie lekarskim obok Spencera, kiedy mówią im o możliwość nowotworu.

O siedzeniu w następnym gabinecie lekarskim oraz słyszeniem rezultatów skanu. A następnie biopsji.

O spotkaniu z chirurgiem, a potem o drugiej opcji, trzeciej i czwartej oraz piątej, właściwie.

O kilku tygodniach, które musieli mieć dla siebie, próbując nasiąknąć tak rodzinnym czasem, jak tylko mogli, Lo biegała wokół ich szkockiego domku w dniu tygodnia, a ich dwójka oglądała ją jak z przyjemnością zapoznaje się ze światem.

O odwiedzaniu Spencera w szpitalu, o Lo wspinającej się na jego podołek na szpitalnym łóżku, podczas gdy on całował czubek jej głowy i czytał jej historie, ich trzyletnia córka błogo nieświadoma tego, co ją otaczało.

O poranku w dniu operacji, Gemma czekała, aby zabrać Lo z powrotem do domu, więc nie musieli do niej gruchać w ciągu. Spencer trzymał swoją małą dziewczynkę i mówił jej, jak bardzo ją kocha nim ją odesłał, ściskając jej misia w dłoni o raz „Elmo idzie do szkoły” w drugiej, kilka zabłąkanych cherriosów leżało na kocu Spencera.

O ostatnich dziesięciu minutach, które Harry spędził ze Spencerem, ich dłonie były złączone, kiedy krótko rozmawiali o ich marzeniach na przyszłość. O przejściu na stół operacyjny, kiedy przeszli z jego sali do przedoperacyjnej. O pocałowaniu go na pożegnanie z tak wielką ilością emocji pomiędzy ich wargami, obiecując sobie, że zobaczą się po drugiej stronie.

O ośmiu godzinach spędzonych na stymulacji w poczekalni, razem z Liamem, Sophią i jego matką oraz rodzicami Spencera i jego bratem.

O zobaczeniu twarzy chirurga, kiedy natychmiastowo wiedział, że ich życie już nigdy nie będzie takie samo.

Sny o czasie, do którego nie mógłby wrócić ze swoją córką, nie jeśli sam chce działać.

Wciąż jest bardzo wcześnie, nawet nie piąta, ale nie ma opcji, że Harry powróci na składane łóżko. Zamiast tego usadawia się obok na krześle, dryfując, kiedy czuwa. Za każdym razem, kiedy jego głowa zaczyna opadać, wygina się, próbuje pozostać obudzonym. Około siódmej, pielęgniarka przychodzi z filiżanką kawy, za co jej wdzięcznie dziękuje. Kawa sprawia, że czuje się trochę bardziej rozbudzony, ale unosi swoje nerwy do nieznanego poziomu, a czas wydaje się pełznąć, kiedy czeka aż Lo się obudzi.

Lo zaczyna się poruszać około ósmej trzydzieści, budząc się powoli oraz z oszołomieniem. Harry cały czas jest obok niej, pomagając jej usiąść i nalewając jej trochę wody do picia. Z porannym światłem, jej skóra wygląda o wiele lepiej, pokrzywka świetnie została zredukowana i prawie zeszła w kilku miejscach, chociaż kilka wciąż jest trochę czerwonych wciąż pokutujących.

\- Cześć kochanie, usiądź maleńka - ustawia poduszkę za jej plecami, zaczesuje włosy z jej twarzy i opatula koc wokół jej talii. - Jak się czujesz, słoneczko?

\- Głodna - decyduje Lo po momencie, odtrącając dłoń Harry’ego, by samej przeczesać swoje włosy.

\- Jestem pewny, że tak, ale co z twoim gardłem? Swędzi cię?

Wzrusza ramionami, nieskupiona. - Mogę dostać naleśniki?

W takim razie najprawdopodobniej czuje się o wiele lepiej. - Gardło?

\- Czuję się dobrze. Trochę suche - mówi, chociaż patrzy na niego, jakby zakładała odpowiedź przeciwną albo że nie pozwoli jej na naleśniki.

\- Sądzę, że lekarz będzie tu niedługo, a kiedy sprawdzi twoje gardło, będziesz mogła prawdopodobnie dostać coś do jedzenia. Jak się czuje twoja ręce? Pozwól mi zobaczyć swoje nogi.

Odsuwa koc i podnosi szpitalną koszulę do jej ud, kontrolując jej skórę, aby zobaczyć czy pokrzywka została tam zredukowana. Jej nogi wciąż są zapaćkane czerwienią, ale ogromne obwódki zniknęły iwydaje się być lepiej niż dzień wcześniej.

Niedługo po tym skarży się, że jej zimno, więc Harry z powrotem ją opatula. Definitywnie wydaje się być bardziej zmęczona niż zazwyczaj, nawet po tak długim spaniu, ale jej uwaga ma taką samą kontrolę jak zawsze. Więc Harry włącza telewizor i ustawia jej kreskówki, kiedy czekają na lekarza.

Kiedy doktor robi swój obchód, wita się z Harrym i szybko ustawia się do kontroli Lo, zerkając na wyniki badań, które zostały zlecone dzień wcześniej i czyta zapiski pielęgniarki, która miała nocny dyżur. Zagląda do jej gardła i osłuchuje jej klatkę piersiową, patrzy również na jej nogi, ramiona i plecy.

\- Poprawiło się, ale chciałbym wstrzyknąć jej jeszcze kortyzon, aby złagodzić pozostałą część opuchniętego gardła. Chciałbym również zacząć kolejne opakowanie Medrolu.

\- Jak bardzo opuchnięte wciąż jest jej gardło?

\- W większości opuchlizna jest już zredukowana, szczególnie przy tym, co widziałam po raz pierwszy wczoraj po jej przyjęciu, ale jej oddychanie wciąż jest trochę utrudnione. To pomoże każdemu opuchnięciu w jej płucach. Jeśli pozostawimy to, samo może to opaść, ale kortyzon pomoże w tym procesie.

Harry zadaje kilka więcej pytań o efekty uboczne i o tym, jak długo doktor zamierza ją przetrzymać w szpitalu, ucieszony, słysząc, że Lo powinna być wpuszczona rano, jeśli będzie kontynuowała nieukazywania żadnych znaków powrotu reakcji. Kiedy Lo głośno pyta, czy może jeść, mówi jej, że lekkie, słodkie posiłki są w porządku.

\- Naleśniki? - Pyta złowrogo, a lekarz śmieje się na to.

\- Jeśli jesteś zdeterminowana, w takim razie w porządku, ale nie za dużo - ostrzega. - I nie zbyt wiele syropu. Nie chcę, aby cokolwiek było zbyt bujne w jej systemie - dodaje ostatnią część do Harry’ego. - Definitywnie nic kwaśnego, żadnego soku, żadnej kofeiny oraz radzę również unikać mleka. Tylko patyk z wodą w temperaturze pokojowej.

Po tym, jak lekarz wychodzi, Harry dzwoni do Gemmy i mówi jej, jakie rzeczy ma przynieść dla Lo, jak i również prosi ją, by zatrzymała się i przyniosła trochę naleśników. Lo dostaje od pielęgniarki troszeczkę suchych płatków, aby pomóc je wybrnąć z głodu, kiedy czeka i wydaje się odrobinę dochodzić do siebie, chociaż nie jest takim hałaśliwym dzieckiem, z którym Harry zwykł każdego dnia swojego życia.

Gemma przyjeżdża godzinę później, przynosząc im obydwojgu ubrania oraz torbę pełną zajęć, jak i wyciąga również pojemniki, które zawierają śniadanie wystarczające dla około czterech osób. Lonatychmiastowo zaczyna pracować nad swoimi naleśnikami, chociaż dąsa się na malutką ilość syropu, na którą Harry jej pozwolił i je jedynie kilka łyżek jajecznicy, które zaspokajają jej głód. Zakłada kardigan, który Gemma jej przyniosła, a Harry wkłada parę wełnianych skarpetek na jej stopy, próbuje również uczesać jej zaplątane włosy i zrobić z niego szybko warkocza.

Przebiera się w nową parę jeansów oraz koszulkę, myje swoje zęby, a następnie zmusza Lo, by zrobiła to samo. Od tego czasu, gdy leżała na łóżku, wygląda sto razy lepiej, ale Harry wciąż czuje sens niepokoju, za każdym razem, kiedy patrzy na pokrzywkę na jej rękach.

Nawet bycie w szpitalu dało mu pewną dawkę paniki, włączając wizyty lekarski, narodziny Stevie i jeden raz, kiedy Lo skręciła kostkę w wieku sześciu lat, nie spędzał czasu w szpitalu, od dnia, w którym Spencer zmarł. Gemma musiała zdać sobie sprawę z jego wewnętrznego konfliktu, ponieważ zaczęła rozmawiać z Lo, kiedy Harry siedział cicho na krześle w rogu, czując, jakby jego własne skóra miała pokryć się pokrzywką.

Ona i Lo grają w grę planszową, a następnie Lo gra na ipadzie w jakąś grę cyfrową, na której punkcie ma obsesję, tylko po to, by zabić czas. Kiedy pielęgniarka przychodzi i podać jej zastrzyk kortyzonu, zaczyna płakać, błagając Harry’ego, by tego nie dostawała.

\- Proszę, tatusiu, proszę.

Łzy spływają po jej twarzy, a Harry myśli, że to bardziej emocjonalne, niż cokolwiek innego, ale wciąż łamie jego serce. Trzyma jej dłoń i całuje jej zamknięte oczy, kiedy pielęgniarka daje jej kortyzon, całując jej ramię, gdzie naklejony zostaje plaster.

\- Tak dobrze sobie radzisz, Lo.

Pociąga nosem, wpatrując się w niego i rozgląda się za Gemmą, a Harry wzdycha głęboko. Nigdy nie był dobry w oddanie Lo do niezbędnego bólu, nawet kiedy była małym dzieckiem i próbowali małą dawkę leków na wpół uspokajających przez kilka minut w tym czasie, zjechał po ścianie na zewnątrz jej pokoju, praktycznie płacząc razem z nią.

Na szczęście klan Payne- Smith przychodzi niewiele później, bliźniaki są trzymane z tyłu wraz z dłońmi Liama na każdego ramieniu, idą do sali z przerażonymi, poważnymi twarzami. Sophia jako pierwsza podchodzi do Lo, przytulając ją i wykonując swoją inspekcję, ponieważ Bóg wie, że ona sądzi, że wie więcej niż prawdziwy lekarz. Harry podchodzi do bliźniaków i klęka, aby być na ich poziomie.

\- Słyszałem, że byliście wczoraj naprawdę dzielni - mówi im poważnie. - I wiem, że musicie się naprawdę martwić. Ale z Lo wszystko będzie w porządku - obiecuje im, próbując udzielić ważnych rodzicielskich zdolności, nawet jeżeli sam ma problem z uwierzeniem we własne słowa.

Bliźniaki patrzą na niego przez moment, następnie są spuszczone z Liam (poluzowanego) uścisku i rzucają się w ramiona Harry’ego, zakopując swoje twarze w jego szyi oraz przytulając go z całej swojej siły.

\- Kocham waszą dwójkę - szepcze, całując ich głowy. Następnie wstaje i pomaga im wspiąć się na łóżko, gdzie niepewnie kulą się obok Lo, kierując się ostrzeżeniem Liam ‘pamiętajcie, delikatnie’.

Kiedy bliźniaki leżą z Lo, ich trójka jest skulona jak trzy szczeniaczki, Harry mówi w skrócie Liamowi i Sophii co powiedział doktor. Utrzymuje oko na łóżko, nie chcąc, aby Lo sama się forsowała, ale trójce dzieci dobrze wychodzi bycie spokojnymi, każde z bliźniąt patrzy ponad jednym z ramion Lo, kiedy grają wspólnie w jedną z gier na ipadzie.

W pewnym momencie Harry rozmawia ze swoją mamą, a następnie podaje telefon dzieciom, więc mogą również porozmawiać z ‘babcią Styles’. Kiedy go od nich odzyskuje, dzwoni do rodziców Spencera w Edynburgu, mówiąc im najnowsze wieści. Zajmuje to kolejne pół godziny i do czasu nim się rozłącza, czuje się kompletnie obdarty.

On i Liam ustawiają się, by wykonać trochę pracy, podczas gdy Sophia wychodzi po lunch dla każdego, a Gemma kładzie się z dziećmi z filmem na swoim komputerze. Wczesnym popołudniem wszystko pielęgniarki są oczarowane przez bliźniaki, a Lo ma więcej kolorów na swoich policzkach, co sprawia, że czuje się troszkę lepiej. Bycie wokół swojej rodziny wydaje się być tak samo dobre, jak leki.

Około drugiej, wszystkie dzieci biorą drzemkę, a Gemma wychodzi, by udać się na chwilę do biura, obiecując wpaść z powrotem na kolację. Harry ogląda sen dzieci, próbując przygotować samego siebie na to, że będą teraz musieli bardziej na wszystko uważać. Lo będzie potrzebowała EpiPrn w plecaku, a on będzie musiał czytać wszystkie etykiety. Zaczyna od materiałów, które dała mu pielęgniarka, o wychowywaniu dziecka z silną alergią na orzechy z Liamem również dodającym swoje trzy grosze.

Dzieci są obudzone i oglądają telewizję, kiedy ktoś puka do drzwi i wszyscy patrzą, aby zobaczyć Louisa noszącego wielkiego, pluszowego misia oraz balon.

\- Pan Tommo!

Louis wchodzi do sali i macha do dzieci, łapiąc wzrok Harry’ego i czekając na zapraszające skinienie głowy, nim podchodzi do dzieci, aby się przywitać.

\- Witajcie kochani. Chciałem tylko przyjść i zobaczyć jak się ma mój manczkin?

Dzieci są oczarowane Louisem, łapiąc każde jego słowo. Harry ogląda tak samo oczarowany, jak Louisa siada na łóżku, pytając Lo jak się czuje i mówiąc jej jak wspaniała była dzień wcześniej. W pewnym momencie bierze jej stópkę, łaskocząc ją do wywołania chichotu, a Harry po prostu. Nie może.

Unosząc się szybko, wspomina coś o sprawdzeniu czegoś u pielęgniarek, opuszczając nagle salę, by wypaść na korytarz i kroczyć po białej, taflowej podłodze. Fluorescencyjne światła sprawiają, że czuje się chory, przynoszą wspomnienia, które powodują bulgotanie w jego żołądku. Jego skóra czuje się zbyt ciasna i kładzie dłoń na ścianie, przytrzymując się.

Delikatny dotyk ramion wokół jego talii i ciało przyciśnięte do jego pleców sprawia, że zaczyna się trząść, ale szybko relaksuje się pod dotykiem Sophii, biorąc kilka spokojnych oddechów.

\- Dzieci rozmawiając z Louisem na ucho - mówi, kładąc policzek na jego ramieniu. - Lo nie da odejść temu misiowi przez jakiś czas.

Ściska dłoń Sophii i oddala się, opierając się plecami o ścianę i wpatrując się w lampę oraz próbując uregulować swój oddech.

\- To słodkie ze strony Louisa, że sprawdza co u Lo - zauważa bezceremonialnie.

\- Jest z nim zbytnio przywiązana - mówi Harry, nie chcąc wdawać się w rozmowę o jego związku z Louisem, co jest dokładnie tym, gdzie ta rozmowa zmierza.

Sophia unosi swoją brew i krzyżuje ramiona. - Przyniósł ją do szpitala. Z tego, co słyszałam, praktycznie uratował dzień, utrzymując ją spokojną. Czy zapomniałeś o tym?

\- Oczywiście, że o tym nie zapomniałem - syczy. - I jestem wdzięczny, ale musical się skończył i musi się przyzwyczaić do niewidzenia go.

\- Louis wydaje się być naprawdę dobrym facetem. Naprawdę nie sądzę, że byłby takim, który wbiega i wybiega z waszego życia.

Harry szydzi. - Teraz nie jest czas, by o tym rozmawiać.

Ona wzdycha, kładąc dłoń na każdym z jego ramion i praktycznie głaszcze jego bicepsy. - Harry, z Lo wszystko będzie w porządku. Miała reakcję alergiczną, coś, czego nikt nie mógł przewidzieć. Nie ty, nie ja. Nawet nie Spencer.

To kłuje go w środku. - Możesz teraz nie wspominać o Spencerze? Jak tutaj, ze wszystkich możliwych miejsc?

\- To przerażające, prawda? Przynajmniej, kiedy miałam Stevie, byłam na oddziale położniczym, ale to jest jak bycie z powrotem ze Spencerem, nim jego operacja się zakończyła.

\- Przestań - syczy, absolutnie nie będąc w stanie wspominać Spencera w ostatnich kilku dniach. Szczególnie od Sophii, która była tutaj z nim na każdym etapie. Odwiedzanie jej, kiedy Stevie sięurodziła, było jedynie znośne, ponieważ byli otoczeni szczęściem i uczuciem nowego życia. I to jedynie przypomina Harry’emu o tym, że pomimo tego, jak blisko siebie są rodziny Payne-Smith i Styles,Lo nigdy nie będzie miała rodzeństwa z więzami krwi.

\- Po prostu mówię, że wiem, jak przerażające jest bycie tutaj, ale spójrz, co się stało, Harry. Przyniósł ją tutaj do szpitala oraz został z nią, a ona jawnie go uwielbia. I widać, że on lubi ciebie.

\- Sophia, przestań. Jestem poważny.

\- Kto się troszczy o Lo w taki sposób? Nie przychodzenie tutaj cały czas jest wszystkim, co mówię. I wiem, że się z nim widywałeś, nawet nie zaprzeczaj, Harry. Liam otworzył swoje wielkie usta i wypaplał to tygodnie temu.

\- Soph…

\- I nie mówię tego, ponieważ wiem, że robiłeś rzeczy na własną rękę w tych dniach. To nie jest tak, jak zwykło być, kiedy gadaliśmy i tryskaliśmy o twoim związku ze Spencerem. Jeśli bawisz się rzeczami blisko klatki piersiowej, w takim razie rozumiem to, ale wiesz, że masz moje wsparcie.

\- Czy ty w ogóle słuchałaś, chryste, nie ma nic…

\- Spędzasz z nim noc praktycznie w każdy weekend i biegniesz do jego mieszkania o każdej porze, kiedy tylko Lo jest zajęta, Harry. Nie próbuj zaprzeczać…

\- Sophia…

\- Louis Tomlinson jest dobrym mężczyzną, aby ułożyć sobie życie, Harry, dlaczego nie możesz…

\- Louis Tomlinson jest jedynie dorywczym szaleństwem - praktycznie wykrzykuje jej to w twarz. Sophia zatrzymuje się nagle i wpatruje się w niego, jej oczy są szeroko otwarte. - Jest atrakcyjny i jest świetny w łóżku, ale to wszystko. To wszystko, czym on mnie interesuje. Dobra pieprzenie przez jakiś czas.

Wygląd twarzy Sophii jasno daje mu do zrozumienia, że nie może ona uwierzyć w to, co słyszy, ale również wygląda na zszokowaną jego jadowitym tonem. Harry sam jest sobą zaskoczony, naprawdę. Nigdy, przenigdy nie wykazał tak przerażającej postawy względem Sophii, nawet kiedy doprowadzała go do szału. Po prostu podchodzi do najbliższej ściany, która teraz jest tak daleko i jej sztyletowanie w końcu go popchnęło. Jakby bycie w szpitalu, prawie tracąc Lo, nie było wystarczająco złe. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką potrzebuje, jest przypomnienie o jego mężu i pustym życiu uczuciowym, kiedy czuje się taki zagmatwany.

\- Mamo? Pan Tommo wychodzi.

Obydwoje Harry i Sophia odwracają swoje głowy w stronę połowy korytarz, gdzie Louis stoi w progu sali Lo, mała rączka Dylana trzyma jego własną. Strach spływa głęboko do żołądka Harry’ego, z miejsca gdzie on stoi nie możliwe, aby nie usłyszał ich rozmowy i ból na twarzy Louisa jest wystarczająco oczywisty.

\- Louis…

\- Mam nadzieję, że Lo zostanie niedługo wypisana do domu - jest tym, co Louis mówi, ból na jego twarzy materializuje się w pusty wyraz. Pcha lekko Dylana w kierunku Sophii, który podnosi swojego syna w momencie, kiedy jest on wystarczająco blisko.

Następnie Louis odwraca się i udaje w kierunku wind na końcu korytarz, jego buty robią niewiele odgłosu, kiedy idzie.

Bez podejmowania świadomej decyzji, Harry rusza za nim, na próżno wołając jego imię. Udaje mu się go złapać przed windą, wślizgując się obok Louisa, kiedy ten gorączkowo naciska dolny przycisk.

\- Louis, przepraszam. Nigdy nie powinienem tego powiedzieć.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać - mówi Louis, jego głos jest ostrożny, aby uniknąć emocji. - Całkowicie rozumiem.

\- Nie powinienem tego mówić. Byłem zdenerwowany i scharakteryzowałem to co mieliśmy w przeraźliwy sposób. Proszę, daj mi to wyjaśnić.

Louis patrzy w dół przez długą chwilę, w końcu odwracając swoją twarz do Harry’ego i drapiąc swoją głowę poprzez swoją szarą beanie. - Nic mi nie musisz wyjaśniać - mówi delikatnie, wyciągając się, by złapać łokieć Harry’ego. - Miałeś rację to szaleństwo. Moja chęć czegoś więcej tego nie zmieni. Więc powinienem odejść.

Przez moment, Harry stoi jak powalony przez słowa Louisa. - Ja. Louis… przepraszam… ja tylko…

Cokolwiek co może lub czego nie może Harry powiedzieć, jest stracone, gdy winda przyjeżdża i unosi się dźwięk, gdy drzwi się otwierają. Louis porusza się w bok, by pozwolić starszej pani wyjść, następnie wchodzi do środka.

\- Jesteś wspaniałym tatą, Harry. I jestem przekonany, że byłeś wspaniałym mężem. Musiał być naprawdę szczęśliwym facetem.

Drzwi się zamykają, a Harry pozostaje sam.

Marudzi przez długą chwilę, po prostu próbując dać wyjść temu wszystkiemu na jaw. To zajmuje mu kilka minut, ale w końcu uspokaja swoje szybko bijące serce i udaje mu się wypuścić z siebie ciężkie powietrze, które przewraca jego żołądkiem.

Kiedy wchodzi ponownie do sali, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważa jest Lo trzymająca wielkiego białego, pluszowego misia, balony życzące powrotu do zdrowia są przywiązane do ramy jej łóżka. Dylan jest z powrotem na łóżku z Lo, ale Lennon najwidoczniej jest wolna i wskakuje nagle w ramiona Harry’ego tak szybko, jak przechodzi przez próg.

\- Wujku Haz, dlaczego nie możemy zrobić fortu z koców? Lo i ja chcemy zrobić camping.

\- Przepraszam kochanie - pociera swoimi wargami jej skroń. - Nie tutaj w szpitalu. Ale tak szybko, jak będziemy w domu i Lo poczuje się lepiej, możemy zrobić taki w pokoju do zabaw, w porządku? Obiecuję.

Lennon chrząka, ale łapie się mocniej, kiedy Harry podchodzi do łóżka, obchodząc Sophię, by podejść z drugiej strony. Kiedy zamykają swoje oczy, wygląda na to, jakby Sophia chciała coś powiedzieć, ale po spojrzenie na twarzy Harry’ego musi mówić wszystko, co powinno zostać powiedziane, ponieważ Sophia marszczy brwi i spogląda gdzie indziej.

Ich dwójka nie rozmawia ze sobą przez resztę dnia, nawet kiedy Liam i Sophia pakują swoje dzieci, by zabrać je do domu późnym popołudniem. Ich trójka trzyma się razem i jęczy, kiedy bliźniaki toczą wojnę, zamiast po prostu iść do domu. To zajmuje kilka minut, nim Liam przewraca oczami i fizycznie bierze Dylana w swoje ramiona, owijając go na swoich ramionach niczym szal. Pochyla się, by pocałować Lo na pożegnanie, a Sophia robi to samo, następnie podnosi Lennon i podąża za swoim mężem w kierunku wyjścia.

Lo wydaje się być przygnębiona po tym wszystkim, cała pomarszczona i dąsająca się. Gdera na pielęgniarkę, która przychodzi, by ją sprawdzić i nudzi się telewizją, więc Harry odkłada na bok swoje emocjonalne zamieszanie i podchodzi do tabliczki. Wślizguje się na łóżko z Lo, wyciągając kopię Harry’ego Pottera, którą Gemma im przyniosła i obejmuje swoją córkę. Czyta i czyta, dopóki jego głos jest zmęczony, a Lo jest całkowicie w nim zatopiona, tak że są praktycznie jednością. Trzymanie jej w swoich ramionach jest takie dobre i Harry przyciska ją, nie chcąc jej porzucać ze swojego uścisku.

Korzystają z cichego wieczoru z Gemmą, która wraca, przynosząc kolację. Lo pożera letnie, tłuczone pomidory oraz grzebie w kurczaku, ale nie skarży się za bardzo. Ich trójką ogląda Małą Syrenkę na laptopie Gemmy, a następnie Harry upoważnia Lo, by chociaż spróbowała zamknąć swoje oczy i poszła spać, co powoduje, że natychmiast odpływa. Gemma nie zostaje długo po tym, a Harry usadawia się na kolejną długą noc.

Odkąd Louis wszystko rezolutnie spędził czas nie myśląc o tym, co się stało lub o tym, jak okropne było jego zachowanie. Przez całe swoje życie, nawet kiedy idiotycznym szesnastolatkiem z dziewczynami i chłopakami rzucającymi się mu do stóp, nigdy nie zachował się tak źle w kierunku do innej osoby. Nie mówiąc już o kimś z kim spał.

Ale to, co powiedział Louisowi, nie wybrzmiewa w jego uszach, kiedy próbuje podążyć za swoją własną radą i zamyka swoje oczy.

Wciąż odtwarza to, co Louis powiedział.


	16. Rozdział 16

Ku uldze każdego Lo zostaje wypisana następnego poranka. Jej opuchlizna na gardle całkowicie odeszła, a jej alergia skórna została zredukowana w 95%. Harry zabiera ją do domu, uzbrojony w dwie recepty oraz listę rzeczy, które może lub nie może jeść przez najbliższy czas.

Ku ekstremalnej przyjemności Lo, lody nie są na liście rzeczy tego, czego nie może jeść, więc szczęśliwie się ich domaga, kiedy rozkłada się na sofie, stos filmów disneya jest ustawiony, by był odtworzony i ma na sobie swoją ulubioną bluzę Claya Matthews.

\- Żałuję, że nauczyłem cię czytać - mamrocze Harry, nawet jeśli wstaje, aby przygotować jej miskę lodów waniliowych.

\- Babcia Anne mnie nauczyła - wyjaśnia wyniośle Lo, a Harry prycha w zdumieniu.

\- O naprawdę? Mój błąd. Musiałem sobie wyobrazić czytanie Trzech małych świnek jakieś pięć tysięcy razy, nim mogłaś sama wybadać słowa i przeczytać książkę. I możesz teraz dostać lody, ponieważ Gemma już przeczytała skład, ale ty i ja musimy zacząć czytać skład wszystkiego, rozumiesz? Lub to, co się stało, zdarzy się ponownie. Wujek Lima pomoże ci z tym.

Jasno widać, że czuje się lepiej, ponieważ przewraca oczami, robi miny i wyciąga swoje ręce po lody. Harry usadawia się obok niej ze swoją własną miską i ich dwójka tuli się pod gigantycznym kocem, kiedy zaczynają się napisy początkowe Marry Poppins.

W połowie Rachel zatrzymuje się wraz z Stevie. Trzymała dziecko i biegała po sprawunki dla nich poprzedniego dnia i jest chętna, by na własne oczy oszacować szkody Lo. Lo wręcza swoją pusta miskę Harry’ego i wyciąga swoja ramiona, by potrzymać Stevie, dając jej zimnego buziaka. Harry patrzy na to z czułością, rozmawiając łatwo z Rachel oraz przygotowując Lo trochę zupy do zjedzenia.

Niewiele później Rachel wychodzi, by odebrać bliźniaki ze szkoły, a Harry zmusza Lo, aby się trochę położyła, gdy będą na nich czekać. Kładzie Stevie na popołudniową drzemkę i zajmuje się w kuchni, piekąc trochę ciasteczek, odkąd nie ma nic do roboty.

Pół tuzin razy podnosi swój telefon, mając zamiar napisać do Louisa. Ale za każdym razem, gdy pisze kilka słów, tchórzy i kasuje wiadomość. Co mógłby powiedzieć Louisowi, aby poprawić sytuację? Nic. Nie ma do zaoferowanie nic innego niż odrobina zabawy pomiędzy pościelami tam i tu, kiedy jego córka jest czymś zajęta. I to nie jest sprawiedliwe, aby opierać się na Louisie, kiedy wie bardzo dobrze, że to wszystko, co jest skłonny zaoferować.

Nie ma dużej ilości czasu, by utrzymywać swoje posępne myśli. Bliźniaki wracają, podskakując przy drzwiach, pełne energii, aby zobaczyć ich trzeciego muszkietera. Harry wygłasza im wykład o zniżeniu poziomu energii, ponieważ Lo wciąż dochodzi do siebie i sumiennie wystarczająco się uspokajają, że pozwala im udać się do salonu.

Rachel wychodzi i zamiast gotować tak, jak zamierzał, decyduje się zamówić pizzę na kolację, usadawiając dzieci z kolejnym filmem w salonie oraz opadając obok nich. Dylan tuli się zaraz obok niego, a Harry przyciąga go bliżej, poruszając się tylko, by podciągnąć Stevie oraz usadowić ją z powrotem na dywanie, bawiącą się wypchanym zwierzątkiem. Spędza resztę późnego popołudnia razem z nimi, czekając aż Liam da mu znać, że wraca do domu, by zamówić trochę pizzy.

Liam i Sophia przyjeżdżają razem i ich szóstka plus Stevie jedzą w salonie, stłoczeni przy stoliku do kawy. Harry trzyma dziecko na swoim podołku, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z Sophią, która jasno chce z nim porozmawiać. To działa aż do zjedzenia kolacji, kiedy dzieci są w pokoju Lo, czytając razem, a Liam jest w łazience, zmieniając Stevie pieluszkę.

Harry jest w kuchni, wyrzucając resztki pizzy, kiedy Sophia wchodzi do środka, jej blade stopy sprawiają delikatny dźwięk na drewnianej podłodze.

\- Byłeś wczoraj okropny dla Louisa.

Wzdycha, garbiąc się nad zlewem, gdzie zaczął myć część naczyń, którą wykorzystał do pieczenia babeczek.

\- Wiem. Przeproszę go za to.

\- Nie sądzisz, że zasługuje na więcej niż to?

\- Sophia, nie chcę o tym dyskutować.

\- Harry to takie oczywiste, że on się o ciebie troszczy. I byłeś szczęśliwszy przez ostatnie kilka tygodni, niż byłeś przez ostatnie cztery lata. Jak możesz tak po prostu pozwolić temu odejść?

\- Ponieważ to nie jest czymś, czego w tej chwili szukam. - Jego ton nie pozostawia żadnego miejsca na argumenty, ale Sophii oczywiście to nie hamuje.

\- Co, kim kto jasno jest zainteresowany byciem tu dla ciebie i twojej córki?

\- Chryste, może po prostu odpuścić ten temat? Proszę?

Wzdycha, próbując okrążyć wysepkę i położyć zjednoczone dłonie na jego ramionach, ale on ją strąca, zbyt zirytowany. Gdzie do kurwy jest Liam? Jak długo zajmuje zmienienie dziecku pieluszki?

\- Po prostu nie chcę, byś robił to samemu sobie. Spencer chciałby, abyś był szczęśliwy.

\- Nie mówię teraz o Spencerze.

\- Kochanie, to jest właściwy czas i miejsca, aby porozmawiać o Spencerze. Żyjesz swoim życiem tak, jakbyś czekał na jego powrót. Jakbyś nie pozwolił odejść temu, co się stało. Nie sądzisz, że najwyższy czas mu wybaczyć i ruszyć dalej?

-Wybaczyć mu? - Głos Harry’ego jest taki ostry, że mógłby przeciąć szklankę. Zakręca kran i odwraca się do Sophii, dłonie wyżynają ręcznik w uległości. - Co muszę mu wybaczyć?

Sophia patrzy na niego przez długą chwilę, jakby ważyła swoje słowa. - Nie przeżycie.

Jest uderzenie pomiędzy nimi. Następnie, Harry czuje czerwone chmury swoich oczów.

\- Pieprz się.

\- Harry…

\- Nie. Nie. Pieprz. Się. Nie musisz wciągać w to Spencera, a następnie mówić mi, że obwiniam go za jego własną śmierć.

\- Kochał cię tak mocno i to złamałoby jego serce, gdyby widział, jak to wszystko cię zżera.

\- Jak… jak to wszystko mnie zżera? - Harry nie myśli, nim sięga po Sophii kieliszek wina do kolacji, wciąż znajdujący się na wyspie. Po prostu bierze go w swoją dłoń i rzuca nim o ścianę, zdesperowany dźwiękiem tłuczonego szkła. - Nie śmiej mówić mi, co Spencer by czuł. Był moim cholernym mężem i tylko dlatego, ponieważ go kochałaś, nie oznacza, że możesz kłapać o tym swoimi ustami.

Sophia wpatruje się w niego z przerażeniem i moment odciąga się od nich, złamany, kiedy tylko Liam wyjawia się zza rogu ze zmieszaniem na swojej twarzy.

\- Co się dzieje?

\- Nic - spluwa Sophia. - Wychodzimy. Włóż Stevie jej płaszcz.

Nagle opuszcza kuchnię, kierując się na schody, by odebrać bliźniaki. Harry stoi skulony przy wysepce, desperacko próbując trzymać nad sobą kontrolę. Jego zachowanie przez ostatnie kilka dni było takie dzikie, że ledwo może ze sobą wytrzymać.

Liam odwraca się, aby zrobić to, co Sophia powiedziała, ale nim udaje się do salonu, zatrzymuje się, by popatrzeć na Harry’ego smutnymi oczami.

\- Wiesz, nie powiem ci za wiele o tym, co powinieneś zrobić. Pozwolę Sophii infekować cię na temat twojego życia randkowego i tego wszystkiego, ponieważ trudno jest dla mnie widzieć ciebie z kimś, kto nie jest Spencerem.

Harry nic nie mówi, zbyt wyczerpany, aby spróbować i podjąć się również Louisa.

\- Ale ma rację. I ty to wiesz. Spencer byłby zawstydzony tobą.

Kiedy chirurg ogłosił złe wieści, to Liam stracił umysł, nie Harry czy Sophia z wszystkich przewidywanych osób. Liam, który wykrztusił szloch i krzyczał na lekarze, że się pomylił, że Spencer nie mógł umrzeć. Liam, który musiał być trzymany przez Sophię i każdego innego kto był z nimi.

Słyszenie Liama, który leżał u jego stóp, łamie Harry’ego i kiedy Liam idzie włożyć Stevie jej płaszcz, wychodzi z salonu, trzaskając drzwiami i opadając przy nich.

Łzy chcą się wydostać, ale Harry oddycha tak głęboko, skoncentrowany na powietrzu przepływającym przez jego płuca. Czeka, dopóki jest pewny, że rodzina Payne-Smith wyszła, następnie ostrożnie wychodzi. W domu jest upiornie cicho, ale kiedy patrzy na klatkę schodową widzi Lo siedzącą na schodach, opierającą się o poręcz.

Jej oczy są pełne bólu, a on nie ma pojęcia, co ona słyszała lub co myśli. Lo tylko uśmiecha się do niego, wyciągając swoją rękę.

\- Możemy pooglądać Disney w łóżku?

\- Pewnie - zgadza się, zbyt emocjonalnie wyczerpany, by cokolwiek robić, ale czucie życia w jego córce, chowa się przed nim, kiedy tulą się na łóżku. Zamyka drzwi od swojej sypialni i wszelkie myśli o tym, co się dzieje na świecie, pozostawia za drzwiami i skupia całą swoją koncentrację na Lo.


	17. Rozdział 17

Następny dzień jest trochę łatwiejszy.

Lo ma się o wiele lepiej, odzyskuje swoją energię i bardziej chce się poruszać wokół. Gemma przychodzi, aby pomóc bawić się z nią, odkąd Harry wciąż jest zmartwiony jej przemęczeniem i głównie spędzając czas, wykonując małe czynności, które nie wymagając zbyt dużej ilości ruchu.

Nie słyszał niczego od Liama czy Sophii albo Louisa i nie próbuje skontaktować się z którymkolwiek z nich, skupiając się na układaniu tysiąca kawałków puzzli z Lo i oglądając „Gdzie jest Nemo?” setny raz.

Lo utrzymuje obserwowanie go z dozą ostrożnej ekspresji, jakby próbowała przejrzeć go na wylot. Na szczęście, nie mówi nic Gemmie, a jego siostra wychodzi późnym popołudniem. Spędzają popołudnie, pracując na puzzlami i grając w gry telewizyjne, a Harry mówi jej, że tej nocy musi spać w swoim łóżku.

Kiwa głową i bez zbytniego namawiania, wspina się na górę, by wziąć kąpiel i przygotować się do spania. Harry myje jej włosy i przeczesuje je, kontroluje ją przy myciu zębów i przy wrzucaniu ubrań do kosza na pranie. Kiedy wspina się na łóżku, Harry szczęśliwie za nią podąża, przyciągając ją bliżej i otwierająca Harry’ego Pottera i Więzień Azkabanu. Przytula się do niego, a on może doświadczyć każdego uczucia, które ona przeżywa, gdy on czyta: podekscytowanie, podenerwowanie, śmiech.

Kiedy czytają o tym, jak czarny pies zaciąga Rona do Wrzeszczącej Chary, a Harry i Hermiona podążają za nim, Lo przytrzymuje jego rękaw w przerażeniu. Do końca rozdziału wydaje się być zmęczona, zarówno poprzez podekscytowanie książką, jak i jej dniem baraszkowania wokół z bliźniakami. Harry wkłada zakładkę i odkłada książkę na jej nocnym stoliczku, ale ona jest tak słodko wtulona do niego, że nie jest w stanie wydostać się z ich małego kokonu. Więc wślizguje się nawet dalej, aż obydwoje leżą z głowami na poduszce, naśladując siebie ze swoimi dłońmi splecionymi pod głowami.

Patrzą się na siebie, skąpani w delikatnym cieniu lampki nocnej.

\- Tęsknisz za moim tatą? - Szepcze, wyciągając swoją dłoń, by przebiegnąć palcem po jego nosie i wokół jego podbródka.

\- Tak - odszeptuje, całując jej palec, kiedy znajduje się na jego wargach. Patrzy na niego smutnymi oczami.

\- Chcę, abyś był szczęśliwy.

\- Kochanie. - Harry wyciąga się, by pogłaskać jej twarz swoją dłonią. - Jestem szczęśliwy. Dlaczego myślisz, że tak nie jest? Ponieważ tęsknię za twoim ojcem?

Wzrusza ramionami, błądząc z daleka od jego spojrzenia, patrząc na ślubne zdjęcie na jej ścianie.

\- Lola, tylko dlatego, ponieważ tęsknię za twoim tatą, nie oznacza, że jestem smutny. Tęsknię za nim, ponieważ bardzo go kochałem i tak naprawdę nigdy nie przestajemy tęsknić za takimi ludźmi. Alemam wiele osób w moim życiu, które sprawiają, że jestem szczęśliwy.

\- Czy tata patrzył na ciebie tak jak wujek Liam patrzy na ciocię Sophię?

Łzy gromadzą się w oczach Harry’ego i szybko mruga, próbując je odegnać. Bierze głęboki wdech i wydycha powoli, nie chcąc zasmucić Lo.

\- Tak, kochanie. Robił to. A ja patrzyłem na niego w ten sam sposób.

Przez długi, długi moment Lo jest cicho. Studiuje tatuaż na jego nadgarstku, przebiega swoim palcem po jego przedramieniu gdzie widnieje napis ‘Lola forever’. Harry pozwala jej być, pozwala przebiegać jej palcom po tuszu, idzie raz każdego roku, aby go poprawić, ponieważ nigdy nie chce dać mu wyblaknąć. Miała czternaście dni, kiedy to sobie wytatuował, to był pierwszy raz, kiedy był z daleka od niej przez więcej, niż trzy godziny, odkąd przywieźli ją ze szpitala do domu.

\- Tatusiu - szepcze, zatrzymując się, by przygryźć swoją wargę. - To w porządku, jeśli patrzysz na pana Tommo w ten sposób.

A Harry po prostu. Rozpada się. Nie może powstrzymać łez spływających po jego policzkach lub drżącym oddechom, które bierze. Nie może powstrzymać uczucia opuchnięcia wewnątrz lub sposobu, w jaki ból wydaje się wkłuwać w niego. Akupunktura doznań na całej jego duszy. Po prostu płacze, nie będąc w stanie się zatrzymać. Lo wyciąga się i zaciska ich palce razem, a Harry chce płakać mocniej, ponieważ kiedy jego córka stała się tak poważna i mądra? Kiedy stała się dojrzalsza emocjonalnie od niego?

Harry pozwala dać upust swoim wszystkim emocjom, dopóki nie czuje się kompletnie wyczerpany. Kiedy kończy, Lo po prostu się do niego uśmiecha.

\- Sądzę, że tata chciałby, abyśmy byli szczęśliwi, prawda?

Kiwnięcie głową. Harry przyciąga ją do swojej klatki piersiowej i zakopuje swoją twarz w jej włosach. Przebiega swoją ręką po nich, zaplątując swoje palce o jej loki i wysyłając specjalne dziękczynne modlitwy, że ta mała specjalna dziewczynka jest jego.

\- Chciałby, kochanie. Chciałby.

Lo zasypia w jego uścisku, jej mała klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada pod jego dłonią. Harry leży z nią w łóżku przez długi czas, po prostu ją trzymając. Pozwala swoim myślom wędrować, przypominając sobie tak wiele rzeczy z tych lat, które miał ze Spencerem. Z powrotem myśli o dobrych czasach oraz tych złych, oraz o sposobie, w jaki pozwolił sobie bez zastrzeżeń wylegiwać się w miłości. W końcu przekłada Lo na jej stronę i wyplątuje się, całując ponownie jej czoło oraz przykrywając kołdrą jej malutkie barki. Wkłada w jej ramiona ukochanego misia, a ona obejmuje go ciasno, wciąż w głębokim śnie.

Zostawia drzwi otwarte, więc Freddie może zostać tak długo, jak chce i kieruje się na dół, gdzie nalewa sobie dobrą ilość whiskey. Zamiast wycofać się do swojego biura lub studio, odwraca się do kominka i siada na kanapie, oglądając Flames of the Dance. Przez długi, długi czas wpatruje się w ogień, pozwalając żółtemu i pomarańczowemu ogrzać jego wzrok. Pozwala swoim myślom dryfować, swojemu emocjonalnemu wnętrzu się przemieniać, dopóki coś przypominającego pokój zaczyna przepływać przez jego kości.

O jedenastej, przyciąga swój telefon i wchodzi na swoją listę ulubionych.

Sophia odbiera po dwóch sygnałach, wydając się rozbudzoną. - Harry?

\- Możesz przyjechać?

\- Tak.

To zajmuje jej dziesięć minut, nim wślizguje się tylnymi drzwiami, a kiedy przychodzi, Harry nalewa dla niej kieliszek. Kładzie swój płaszcz na wyspie kuchennej i ześlizguje swoje baranie buty, wlokąc się do salonu w jedynie czarnych legginsach oraz starej, banalnej bluzce Liama z długim rękawem. Siada blisko rogu sofy, kuląc swoje nogi pod sobą i akceptując kieliszek.

Przez długą chwilę siedzę w ciszy. Następnie, w końcu, Harry przemawia.

\- Nim Spencer udał się na operację, kazał mi sobie obiecać trzy rzeczy.

\- Harry…

\- Kazał mi obiecać, że zostanę z tobą i Liamem, ponieważ jesteście jego rodziną i wie, że wasza dwójka potrzebuje trzeciej osoby, by utrzymać się w rozsądku. Kazał mi sobie obiecać, że nigdy nie pozwolę zapomnieć Lo o tym, jak bardzo ją kochał. - Harry jąka się na końcu, prawie złamany i prawie ponownie płacze, ledwie udaje mu się utrzymać łzy w środku. - Oraz kazał mi obiecać, że znajdę kogoś innego, kto mógłby mnie kochać i kogo ja mógłbym pokochać.

Sophia wyciąga się i chwyta jego wolną dłoń. Jego knykcie są prawie białe z siłą, z jaką go trzyma, a Harry nie musi spoglądać na jej twarz, by wiedzieć, że płacze.

\- I... I sądzę, że zrobiłem pierwsze dwa. Ty i Liam jesteście dla mnie… dla nas wszystkim. Jesteśmy jedną dużą rodziną. Kocham bliźniaków i Stevie jak swoje własne dzieci. A Lo, ona wie o Spencerze. Tak bardzo próbowałem utrzymać wspomnienia o nim żywymi. Sądzę, że wie, jaki był i jak bardzo ją kochał.

Sophia kiwa głową, jej ruchy są gwałtowne. - Tak jest, Harry. Z całą pewnością to wie.

Harry wydycha ciężko, kręcąc ostatnim łykiem whiskey w swojej szklance. Jego kciuk pociera strukturę wzorku, kryształ świeci przy świetle kominka. Postanowienie wydaje się pracować nad całym jego ciałem, wypełniając każdą molekule, dopóki pewność nie osadza się w jego żołądku.

Wręcza Sophii szklankę, w końcu odwracając się, by na nią spojrzeć.

\- Potrzebuję, abyś tu została. Idę zobaczyć się z Louisem.

Z buziakiem na jej czole wstaje, kierując się prosto do werandy, aby włożyć swoje buty i płaszcz.

Ulice są dość puste obok Primrose Hill, a na A400 jest całkiem cicho jak na czwartkową noc. Harry jedzie w ciszy, nie chcąc, aby dźwięk muzyki lub dezorientacja tekstem zamieszała w jego mózgu. Kiedy podjeżdża do Soho, beztroska w jego jelitach daje upust nerwowej energii, strach zaczyna się mieszać z solidną pewnością siebie, którą posiadał jeszcze minutę temu.

Musi dwukrotnie okrążyć blok Louisa, nim znajduje miejsce parkingowe, wyrywając je za opuszczający samochód. Idzie szybko do klatki, próbując nie myśleć o tym, co się stanie, jeśli Louisa nie ma w domu, odmówi mu wejścia do środka lub co gorsza - ma towarzystwo.

Ale nie zamiera, kiedy dzwoni domofonem.

Louis odpowiada po ledwie kilku sekundach później, głośnik ryczy trzeszczącym życiem.

\- Tak?

\- To ja - Ogłasza Harry i następuje chwilowa przerwa, nim mechanizm drzwi się odblokowuje.

Brnie w górę po stromych schodach, buty stukają po używanej powierzchni. Jego serce łomocze, kiedy cały czas się porusza. W końcu, osiągając trzecie piętro, ląduje tam, gdzie Louis już jest widzialny, stojąc w progu. Pot siedzi nisko na jego biodrach, można zobaczyć kilka milimetrów skóry zza paska bokserek oraz brzegu szarej, cienkiej koszulki, którą ma na sobie.

Kiedy Harry porusza się w stronę progu, Louis cofa się, wpuszczając go do środka. Zamyka cicho drzwi, okrążając Harry’ego i idąc w kierunku kuchni.

\- Wina?

\- Nie - odmawia Harry. - Nie dziękuję. Możemy porozmawiać? Przepraszam za przeszkodzenie.

Louis odkłada butelkę wina, którą zamierzał odkorkować, odwracając się do Harry’ego i wzruszając ramionami. Wskazuje na stolik do kawy, gdzie leży na wpół zwinięty scenariusz, cały pokryty notatkami.

\- Tylko pracowałem nad linijkami Henryka V.

\- To w porządku. Tak jakby jest ich dużo, prawda?

Louis posyła mu ciasny uśmiech, ale z drugiej strony żart upada. Harry wzdycha głęboko i siada na kanapie, wciąż ma na sobie płaszcz i buty. Chce stąd szybko wyjść, jeśli to nie skończy się dobrze. Louis pochyla się nad wyspą kuchenną, jego ręce są obronnie skrzyżowane.

\- Jak się ma Lo?

Harry uśmiecha się, myśląc o tym, jak odludniona jest Lo po tej alergii na orzechy, chociaż nigdy wcześniej żadnego nie miała. - Ma się dobrze. Jest smutna z powodu orzechów, ale jej gardło już nie jest opuchnięte, a pokrzywka również prawie całkowicie zniknęła.

\- To dobrze. Biedne dziecko.

\- Chciałem cię przeprosić. Wariowałem w szpitalu i wyładowałem to wszystko, co czułem na tobie i to nie było w porządku. Ani nie było sprawiedliwe. Szczególnie kiedy byłeś taki wspaniały w przyprowadzeniu Lo tam i zostając z nią.

\- Byłeś zdenerwowany. To w porządku - mówi Louis, monotonnie. Wygląda na zmęczonego, jakby nie spał dobrze i Harry może to zrozumieć. Harry całkowicie może to zrozumieć.

\- To nie jest w porządku - zaczyna Harry, ale Louis go ucisza.

\- Akceptuje twoje przeprosiny, Harry. Naprawdę. Nie musiałeś przebywać całej tej drogi po to. Mamy się dobrze. Obiecuję. Zrozumiałem to, co powiedziałeś i łapię to. Masz teraz wiele na głowie.

\- Louis…

\- Szczerze mówiąc, to było niewłaściwe dla mnie, by cię w cokolwiek pchać na pierwszy miejscu. Jesteś rodzicem w Prentice i powinienem to szanować od samego początku.

Louis wygląda na tak poważnego, jakby desperacko pragnął, by Harry po prostu się z nim zgodził, więc mogliby zakończyć tę rozmowę.

\- Okłamałem cię. W szpitalu. - Louis nie przerywa mu, więc Harry posyła mu krzywy uśmiech i kontynuuje. - Powiedziałem ci, że nie chcę tych wszystkich rzeczy, że nie mam czasu ani zdolność, by mieć tego typu relację, którą byłeś zainteresowany. Ale po prostu się bałem.

\- Harry…

\- Miałem świetne małżeństwo. - Mówi Harry ponad Louisem. - Miałem wspaniały romans i fantastyczne małżeństwo. I boję się ponownie otworzyć, ponieważ myśl o posiadaniu tego, zakochaniu, a potem straceniu tego? To… nie wiem, czy mogę to zrobić ponownie. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy mam Lo.

Przez długi moment następuje cisza, wpatrują się w siebie. W końcu Louis odpycha się od wyspy kuchennej i podchodzi do stolika do kawy, zrzucając scenariusz i siadając na nim, więc jego uda przytrzymują kolana Harry’ego. Są tak blisko, że może poczuć ostry zapach wody kolońskiej Louisa, może poczuć delikatność pod jego opuszkami palców.

\- Sophia i ja mieliśmy wielką walkę na ten temat. Właściwie skopała mi tyłek za bycie takim dupkiem. I miała rację. Byłem strasznym kutasem dla ciebie.

Louis wzdycha, kładąc dłoń na kolanie Harry’ego. - Wiele przeszedłeś Harry. To w porządku, że się boisz. To w porządku, że nie wiesz, czego chcesz.

Harry przykrywa rękę Louisa swoją własną, czując przepływające ciepło.

\- Wiem, czego chcę. Chcę kogoś, kto będzie tatą dla Lo i kto zrozumie i będzie szanował to, że ma ona również innego tatę. Który załapie, że nigdy nie przestanę kochać Spencera, ale jest w stanie wziąć mnie takiego, jakim jestem. Chcę kogoś, kto będzie tam dla naszej dwójki i kto będzie częścią naszej rodziny. Tego właśnie chcę.

Harry wyciąga się i łapie twarz Louisa obydwiema dłońmi. Przebiega swoimi kciukami po ostrych kościach policzkowych i pozwala swoim oczom wędrować po cechach Louisa, teraz tak znajomych, nawet po tak krótkiej ilości czasu.

\- Sposób, w jaki się czułem względem Spencera? Uczucie tęsknoty i chęć kompletności? Ten remis? Czuję to do ciebie. Czułem to od bardzo dawna. Nie mogłem przestać o tobie myśleć podczas moich randek z Chrisem, nie mogłem przestać o tobie myśleć, kiedy byłem sam, po prostu cały czas myślałem o tobie. Teraz wiem, czego chce. Ale wiem, że to strasznie dużo.

Pochyla się i zakopują swoją twarz w Louisem, ciesząc się dotykiem. - Nie mówię, że musimy teraz wiedzieć, czy to zamierzamy to zrobić. Ale jeśli chcemy spróbować, musisz być otwarty na możliwość wszystkich tych rzeczy. Musisz być pewny, że możesz się zaangażować na długi czas. Ponieważ to nie jestem tylko ja, który się w tobie zakochał.

Posiadanie Louisa tak blisko to niemożliwe, aby nie pochylić jego twarzy i aby nie złączyć ich ust razem. Louis natychmiastowo się do niego przypiera, otwierając swoją buzię i przejeżdżając swoim językiem po dolnej wardze Harry’ego. Harry przygryza go lekko, wystarczająco, by sprawić, aby Louis jęknął i pochylił się bardziej w jego kierunku, nawet jeśli są nierozłączni.

\- Chcę, abyś o tym pomyślał. Naprawdę pomyślał o tym, czy to jest to, czego chcesz - błaga, próbując swoimi oczami oddać to, jak bardzo poważny jest. Musi być pewny, że Louis jest w tym całkowicie, nie mogą po prostu rzucić się w coś bez wzięcia czasu na zastanowienie się nad możliwą wielkością tego.

\- W porządku - zgadza się łatwo Louis, jego głos jest stabilny. Jego policzki są zarumienione, a jego oczy są wydęte, ale wciąż dobrze się reprezentuje, taki zamknięty z Harrym. - Zrobię to.

Harry pochyla się ponownie i łączy razem ich wargi, próbując zapamiętać uczucie pomocy wybrnięcia. Następnie wstaje i wyplątuje się, idąc w kierunku głównych drzwi.

\- Weź tak dużo czasu, jak potrzebujesz - mamrocze. - Tak i tak będziemy tu, kiedy będziesz gotowy.

To sprawia tak wiele wysiłku, by wyjść z apartamentu Louisa, ale po raz pierwszy Harry nie odczuwa separacji jako kary.

To jak nagroda.


	18. Rozdział 18

Następnego poranka Harry budzi się na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi do jego sypialni. Mruga, próbując zrozumieć sens swojego otoczenia. Spał jak zabity, wymęczony po emocjonalnych wstrząsach paru poprzednich dni oraz bez precedensu emocjonalnej, uczciwej nocy wcześniej. Jego twarz jest prawie całkowicie przykryta ciemnym włosami i ściąga z siebie ze zmęczeniem pasma, nim wszystkie włosy Sophii są poza nim. Jest absolutną łóżkową świnią, zawsze tak jest, dowodem na to jest sposób, w jaki zabiera większość koca i ukradła połowę jego poduszki.

Siadając powoli, Harry widzi, że jedynie Liam jest w progu, żadnej Lo żądającej śniadania, której się obawiał.

\- Cóż. Dzień dobry wam. Widzę, że wasza dwójka się złożyła.

Liam trzyma Stevie, która wciąż ma na sobie białe, wełniane śpioszki z krówkami. Harry jest przekonany, że był to strój na Halloween.

Sophia jęczy, turlając się bardziej w przestrzeń Harry’ego i wykopując nogą. - Jaki czas? - Mamrocze, prawie całkowicie niezrozumiale.

\- Ósma rano.

\- Ugh. Idź stąd. Daj mi spać.

\- Jeśli jak nie mogę spać, ty też nie - papuguje ją Liam, z identycznym przegięciem, które Sophia głosiła, kiedy Liam był w domu z nią i bliźniakami, podczas przerw One Direction. - Posuń się - mówi, podchodząc do łóżka i łatwo się do niego wpakowując.

Harry siada trochę lepiej i wyciąga się po Stevie, która wydaje się zadowolona z bycia cicho. Sophia przewraca się i kuli przy Liamie, kładąc swoją głowę na jego ramieniu oraz przerzucając przez niego swoją rękę (i nogę).

\- Bliźniaki?

\- Ułożone z Lo.

\- Wiecie - mówi Harry, nawiązują rozmowę. - To może dlatego, Louis myślał, że nasza trójka jest w związku.

Liam macha swoją ręką w bezceremonialnej manierze, przyciągając Sophię bardziej opiekuńczo do siebie. Ta szczęśliwie mruczy przez nos, zakopując swoją twarz w jego klatce piersiowej. Harry patrzy na nich czule, nawet niedostępny rzut tęsknoty zalega w jego jelitach. Zastanawia się, czy to niedługo zniknie.

\- Więc, co się stało ostatniej nocy, co wyciągnęło moją żonę z naszego małżeńskiego łóżka i pchnęło w twoje?

\- Harry zadeklarował swoje uczucia - mamrocze Sophia. - Wyszedł w środku nocy i powiedział Louisowi, że jest gotowy na prawdziwy związek.

\- Nie! - Krzyczy Liam w drwiącym zaskoczeniu. Wyolbrzymia swoją twarz, aby sprawić, by Stevie się zaśmiała, a ona kręci swoją głową przy szyi Harry’ego i kopie swoimi nóżkami.

\- Tak, zrobiłem to. - Harry grucha do niej, czując dumę przepływającą przez niego. - Poszedłem tam i przeprosiłem za bycie takim okropnym i powiedziałem mu, że jestem gotowy dać odejść zranieniu po Spencerze. I powiedziałem mu, aby pomyślał o tym, czego on chce.

\- Jestem z ciebie dumny kolego. Zasługujesz na to, by być szczęśliwym.

Przerywa im odgłos małych stópek, kiedy cała trójka dzieci wbiega do pokoju. Nie krzyczą, co jest poprawą, ale wskakują na łóżko. Dylan kładzie się dokładnie na górze swojej matki, podczas gdy Lennon wciska się pomiędzy Harry’ego i Sophię z Lo leżącą horyzontalnie pomiędzy nogami wszystkich.

\- Dylan, jesteś ciężki - skarży się Sophia. Kręci się trochę, ale nie może go zrzucić.

\- Wiem - mówi szczęśliwie. - Jestem rosnącym chłopcem.

Liam tłumi swój śmiech poprzez kaszel, a Sophia szybko ściąga z siebie Dylana, więc może przewrócić go pod siebie i łaskocze go, dopóki on nie krzyczy ze śmiechu, składa również pocałunki na jego głowie. Liam dołącza się, a następnie chwyta dziewczynki, dopóki cała trójka dzieci nie śmieje się i nie krzyczy. Stevie również bełkocze, nie chcąc być pozostawioną, a Harry składa buziaki na całej jej twarzy.

Jego serce jest jasne, po raz pierwszy jak się wydaje od lat. Może po raz pierwszy odkąd zmarł Spencer. Znalazł spokój bez poczucia się dobrze, bez względu na to, co Louis zadecyduje.

\- Możemy naleśniki?

Głos Lo przebija się przez resztę hałasu i prawie natychmiastowo dzieciaki zaczynają śpiewać o naleśnikach, błagając i prosząc, póki Harry się poddaje. Wysyła ich na dół do kuchni i zostawia Stevie w łóżku z Liamem i Sophią, podczas gdy myje swoje zęby i zarzuca na siebie szlafrok.

Dzieci pomagają trochę w wyrobieniu ciasta, chociaż to głównie oznacza, że pomagają w zrobieniu bałaganu. Dylan wychyla się do pomocy z wlaniem ciasta na patelnię, a Harry pozwala Lennon pomóc sobie z przytknięciem ciasta. Lo siada na ławce w kąciku jak królowa na tronie, żądając naleśników, które są perfekcyjnymi kółkami. Harry również smaży trochę jajek i wkłada trochę bekonu na patelnię, włącza czajnik dla Sophii i nalewa kawę dla Liama.

Śniadanie jest bardziej jak powrót do normalności, kiedy dzieciaki nieskończenie gadając, ich dziecięce chichoty wzniecając się teraz, a następnie wschodzą ich grymasy, kiedy Sophia mówi Dylanowi, aby żuł prawidłowo lub Harry mówi Lennon, aby nie bujała się na krześle.

Po śniadaniu próbują i układają plan na resztę dnia. Liam chce iść kupić świąteczne drzewka, ale Harry nie chce jeszcze wysyłać Lo na takie zimno, aby nic się nie nawróciło na dwa tygodnie przed świętami. Na koniec decydują, że Harry i Liam pojadą po drzewka dla rodziny z Lennon, a oni obiecują wysłać masę zdjęć do Lo i Dylana czekających w domu. Nim wychodzą, Harry wyciąga wszystkie świąteczne dekoracje i zostawia Sophię oraz dzieci, aby rozłożyły je po domu. Kiedy kierują się w stronę drzwi, Liam przypomina Dylanowi, że bez względu na okoliczności nie ma próbować zjeżdżania na dekoracjach po schodach, ponieważ nikt nie chce powtórki z zeszłego roku ze złamanym ramieniem.

Harry i Liam, każdy z nich bierze swój samochód i spędzają około pół godziny, wybierając drzewka i wysyłając zdjęcia do Sophii, aby Dylan i Lo się zgodzili. Lennon spędza czas na ramionach Harry’go, głosując, który świerk wygląda najsmutniej i na najstarszego, ponieważ ‘to sprawiłoby więcej zabawy’. Po tym, jak ich nogi zaczynają zamarzać, dzieci w końcu wysyłają odpowiedź na dwa piękne, pełne drzewka i przechodzą przez proces, zamocowania ich przy górze samochodu.

Zatrzymują się najpierw w domu Payne-Smith, aby wbić ich drzewko w stojak z wodą i by zabrać Stark, następnie kierują się do domu Stylesów, gdzie Sophia podaje dzieciom gorące kakao i ciasteczka. Harry i Liam pchają i zanoszą drzewko do formalnego salonu, krzycząc na Lenno, by wzięła ręcznik, aby wszystko wytrzeć i wołają Sophię, aby również znalazła miotłę. Ich Blue Spruce jest usytuowany i nawodniony, a następnie dzieci zaczynają dekorować drzewko, kiedy dorośli siedzą wokół i piją alkohol.

Harry pomaga Lo zawiesić parę dekoracji na wyższych gałązkach, kiedy odwraca się i widzi, że Sophia skupiła się na sofie i przegląda stare albumy, które trzymają na niższej półce. Odkłada Lo na dół, unosząc album, więc może się wślizgnąć obok Sophii, ich dwójka ściśnięta jest razem.

\- Spójrz na to! Jak mogła być taka malutka?

To zdjęcie, na którym Harry trzyma Lo, całą zawiniętą w różowy kocyk wydany przez szpital. Nie mogło być zrobione dalej niż godzinę po jej urodzeniu, kolor jej skóry jeszcze się nie wyrównał, ale jest taka malutka, ułożona w jego ramionach.

\- Na co patrzycie?

Dylan podchodzi do nich i wskakuje na ich podołki, próbując zobaczyć. Sophia mierzwi jego włosy, przebiegając palcem po jego nosie.

\- Na zdjęcia, kiedy Lo się urodziła. Choć zobaczyć.

Harry podnosi go, by siedział na jego podołku, a Sophia przesuwa książkę pomiędzy nich. Dylan patrzy na kolaż zdjęć, duża ich ilość jest ciemna, ponieważ nie chcieli używać flesza, by zaślepiać Lozaraz po urodzeniu. Kiedy Sophia przewraca stronę, Dylan chichocze i wskazuje.

\- Mamusiu to ty!

To zdjęcie z sali szpitalnej. Sophia jest na łóżku, wygląda na zmęczoną, ale też szczęśliwą, Liam stoi blisko głowy łóżka z ręką na jej ramieniu. Po drugiej stronie Spencer trzyma Lo, a Harry również ma dłoń zanurzoną w jej kocyku.

\- Tak, to ja. To dzień, w którym się urodziła, więc wciąż byłam w szpitalu. I spójrz D, to jest twój wujek Spencer.

Spencer jest uchwycony z bliska, trzyma ostrożnie Lo i uśmiecha się do aparatu. Jego blond loki są bałaganem i widać zmęczenie na jego twarzy, ale Harry rozpoznaje radość na jego twarzy. Przełyka kawałek emocji, które zestaliły się w jego gardle i woła Lo.

\- Lola, chodź tutaj.

Porzuca pudełko pełne świecidełek i łańcuchów, wspinając się na podołek Sophii. Lennon, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że została sama, również przychodzi i udaje jej się wcisnąć pomiędzy Dylana i Lo.Liam przychodzi z kuchni i podchodzi za sofę, więc może spoglądać zza ich ramion, jego delikatne westchnięcie i ciasne ściśnięcie ramienia Harry’ego mówią wystarczająco o tym momencie.

Sophia przerzuca strony albumu, wskazując na specyficzne zdjęcia i momenty, a Harry i Liam wtrącają się ze swoimi własnymi wspomnieniami. Lola ze wszystkimi dziadkami i w dniu, kiedy przywieźli ją do domu. Jej pierwsza kąpiel i pielęgniarka oraz mała kołyska, którą przesuwali po całym domu, by trzymać ją, kiedy spała. Harry uśmiecha się na zdjęcie Spencera bez koszulki z gołą Lo leżącą na jego ramieniu, próbującego ukołysać ją do snu poprzez kontakt skóry ze skórą. Są zdjęcia ich kąpiących ją w zlewie i kilka fotek z polaroidu, na którego istnieniu Lux miała wtedy przez cały czas obsesje, z datami wypisanymi na białym polu.

Kiedy dotarli do końca albumu, Lennon wstaje, by wziąć jeszcze trzy i kontynuują przeglądanie zdjęć. Jest zdjęcie Lo raczkującej do Sophii, ciężarnej z bliźniakami oraz zdjęcie Spencera i Lo na basenie, z wielkimi rękawkami na jego ramionach. Jest mnóstwo zdjęć Lo z nowonarodzonymi bliźniakami, patrząca na nich z zastanowieniem i ciekawością, a następnie raczkującą wokół nich, kiedy spali na podłodze. Kiedy ich trójka zaczęła dorastać, zdjęcia stały się bardziej zabawne, bawią się w swoich butach i płaszczach przeciwdeszczowych oraz kręcą się wokół małego Starka.

Kiedy Sophia odwraca stronę, aby odsłonić świetne ujęcie jej i Spencera, ich dwójka śmieje się, kiedy przygotowują coś w kuchni, Harry zerka na Lo i uśmiecha się.

\- Tata był bardzo przystojny, hmm?

Lo kiwa głową w zgodzie, a następnie wracają do zdjęć. To świetny sposób na spędzenie popołudnia, a doświadczenie nie wypełnia go winą i smutkiem jak to by mogło mieć miejsce w dniach wcześniejszych. Ból wciąż tam jest. Oczywiście, że tak. A Harry spostrzegł wystarczająco, by wiedzieć, że to nigdy nie odejdzie. Nie chcę, by to kiedykolwiek odeszło. Ale nie może żyć trzymając dłoń Lopo lewej stronie i ściskać ducha Spencera po swojej lewej. Już nie.

Do czasu nim przechodzą przez wszystkie albumy, Harry czuje szarpnięcie nostalgii i wręcza Dylana Liamowi, więc może przesunąć Lo na swój podołek. Zakłada jej loki za ucho i skubie na czubku, dopóki nie piszczy i chichocze jak szalona.

\- Czy możesz uwierzyć w to, że byłaś taka mała? Huh? Byłem w stanie cię trzymać wewnętrzną stroną swoich dłoni.

Lecz Lo skończyła ze wspominaniem tego, jaka była malutka. Dylan macha pasmem girlandy w jej kierunku, a ona wystrzela jak strzała, robiąc dźwięk o chęci zrobienia lasek lukrowych. Dzieci mają niekończący się entuzjazm na temat dekoracji świątecznych i kiedy cały dom Stylesów jest okryty czerwienią i zielonymi, kierując się do domu Liama i Sophii, by zacząć cały proces od nowa.

Harry nie chce przesadzić z Lo, ale ta jeszcze się nie zmęczyła, więc pozwala jej pomóc dekorować jej serduszkami. Niedługo później dom jest przykryty lampkami i ręcznie robionymi ornamentami, dzieciaki odpływają, a Harry zanosi delikatnie Lo, by spała w łóżku Dylana, ich dwójka pasuje do siebie jak ying i yang.

Kiedy wszyscy są otuleni, Harry wraca do kuchni, gdzie Liam nalewa mu kieliszek wina. Ogląda, gdy Liam włącza muzykę i zapuszcza jakieś świątecznie piosenki, okręcając Sophię po kuchni w swoich ramionach. Harry siada na ich kanapie, relaksując się na poduszkach i odsuwając swoją głowę do tyłu, ciesząc się ciepłem kominka, pozwalając muzyce się obmyć. Dwie piosenki później czuje, że kanapa się zapada po każdej jego stronie, a Sophia kładzie swoją głowę na jego ramię, podczas gdy Liam wślizguje swoje ramię na tył sofy.

Ich trójka nic nie mówi, ale oglądają blask kominka, ciesząc się muzyką i wsiąkając w moment.

Harry ma swoich najlepszych przyjaciół i córkę, zdrową i bezpieczną oraz śpiącą na górze.

Czy Harry mógłby prosić o więcej?

Ale kiedy zamyka swoje oczy i ponownie powraca do relaksującej atmosfery, nie może przestać myśleć, że obecność Louis sprawiłaby ten moment kompletnym.


	19. Rozdział 19

Przez pięć dni telefon Harry’ego pozostaje cicho.

Niczego nie słyszy od Louisa, żadnego maila, telefonu ani chociażby wiadomości. Decyduje, że nie będzie przesadzał z sytuacją, nie ma nic, co mógłby w tym punkcie zrobić. Piłeczka jest po stronie Louis i tak czy tak, Harry musi uszanować jego decyzję.

Ale przy dniu czwartym jest przekonany, że rzeczy nie idą tak jak miał nadzieję, że się skończą. I to… To twardy orzech do zgryzienia, ale to rozumie. Wzięcie go z całym bagażem, tak samo, jak Lo. Cóż, trudno jest kogoś o coś takiego prosić.

Więc kiedy Louis pisze do niego w czwartkową noc, pytając, czy ma kilka minut, Harry sam rezygnuje z sytuacji.

Mówi Louisowi, aby przyszedł, Lo już jest w łóżku i nie może wyciągnąć Sophii czy Liama ze swojego domu tylko po to, by Harry mógłby iść gdzieś się nawalić. Zamiast tego, zostawia bramę otwartą i nalewa sobie szkocką, mówiąc sobie, by się nie zachowywać źle, zrobił to raz, więc może to zrobić ponownie. To nie koniec świata, że nie wszystkie rzeczy zawsze działają. Będzie miał więcej szans z innymi ludźmi.

Ale kiedy otwiera Louisowi frontowe drzwi, wszystkie te myśli opuszczają jego umysł. Jego serce pędzi i wstrzymuje oddech jedynie przez sposób, w jaki Louis stoi na progu, opatulony czarnym płaszczem i w czerwonej beanie.

\- Cześć. Wejdź.

Robi krok w bok, pozwalając Louisowi wejść, czując, jak jego serce chce się wydostać oraz w sposobie, w jaki jego żołądek wydaje się swobodnie opadać.

Stoją w korytarzu i Louis ściąga beanie, wkładając ja do kieszeni płaszcza i lustrując Harry’ego poprzez przygaszone światło ulatniające się z kuchni.

\- Mogę ci coś zaproponować? Coś do picia?

\- Nie. Mam się dobrze, dziękuję.

Harry kiwa głową, krzyżując swoje ramiona i pochylając się na najbliższą ścianę, próbując trzymać swoje emocje na wodzy. Problemem ze zrobieniem tego jest w tym, że on naprawdę chce to zrobić, chce Louisa z intensywnością, której nie czuł od lat. Jest bardziej niż zauroczony nim i rozczarowany tym, co wydaje się nadchodzić.

\- Przepraszam, że tak długo zajęło mi przyjście tutaj.

\- Jest w porządku - zapewnia go delikatnie Harry. Zanurza kciuk w swoim bicepsie, gdzie ramiona są skrzyżowane, próbując odnaleźć gruntowny nacisk. - I doceniam, że przebyłeś całą drogę tutaj. Nie musiałeś.

Louis kiwa głową, a następnie robi to ponownie. Składa swoje ręce i patrzy na nie, krótkie, następnie powraca wzrokiem na Harry’ego.

\- Ja nie… nie podszedłem do tego lekceważąco. Chcę, żebyś to wiedział…

\- Louis - Harry przerywa mu, nie będąc w stanie słuchać o dobrych intencjach litanii z powodów, dla których nie da się z nim randkować. - Jest w porządku. Mam to na myśli. Miałem dużo czasu do myślenia, ten ostatni tydzień i jestem na lepszym miejscu, nim byłem nim to wszystko się stało. Szczerze. I przepraszam, że rzeczy nie zadziałały, ale…

\- Wchodzę w to.

Przerwanie Louisa zatrzymuje chłodność Harry’ego.

\- Ja… ty. Co?

\- Wchodzę w to.

Harry zupełnie nie wie jak się czuje. Nerwy i zamieszanie pływają w jego żołądku, sprawiając że czuje nudności.

\- Proszę, nie żartuj sobie ze mnie.

\- Nie żartuję. - Louis bierze krok w jego kierunku, dłonie wciąż ma w kieszeniach swojej kurtki. - Powiedziałeś, że chcesz kogoś, kto pewnego dnia mógłby być tatą dla Lo. I kogoś, kto zna wszystko o Spencerze i może uszanować to, jak bardzo ważny był dla ciebie i dla niej. I kogoś, kto cię kocha.

Podchodzi do Harry’ego, łapiąc jego twarz i łącząc razem ich wargi w marze pocałunku.

\- Jestem tym kimś. Jestem tym facetem, chcę być tym facetem.

Oddychają tym samym powietrzem przez długą chwilę, po prostu siebie studiując. Harry szuka prawdy, której może zaufać i znajduje ją w oczach Louisa, stabilne zapewnienie, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Że w końcu może skoczyć i się nie bać.

\- Ty i ja - szepcze, ich nosy pocierają się o siebie. - Zamierzamy to zrobić?

\- Tak - odszeptuje Louis, łącząc ich czoła razem. - Zamierzamy. Ponieważ nie przestawałem o tobie myśleć, odkąd Sophia postawiła cię naprzeciwko mnie jak kawałek mięsa na pierwszym spotkaniu z rodzicami.

Harry śmieje się, wesołość sytuacji przechodzi przez jego pory, jasność momentu miesza w jego krwi jak bąbelki szampana wznoszące się na górę kieliszka. Odczuwa to jak epicką podróż, będąc w tym punkcie i każdy kolejny krok był tego warty. Łączy ich wargi, nareszcie prawidłowo i obejmuje Louisa swoimi ramionami. Pasują do siebie tak perfekcyjnie, jak tylko dwójka ludzi może do siebie pasować i z Louisem w swoim uścisku, wszystko wydaje się ponownie być prawidłowe.

Idą w ten sposób, całując się jak nastolatkowie, czając się wokół, dopóki nie ma skrzypnięcia na schodach i Harry odciąga się, by zobaczyć zaspana Lo schodzącą po głównych schodach, ubraną jedynie w jej podkoszulek i kropkowane majtki.

\- Tatusiu, nie mogę spać.

Pociera swoje oczy, mrugając, kiedy spogląda w górę i widzi Louisa stojącego w holu. I to jest zarówno uznanie jak bardzo zmęczona jest lub jak się nie wycofuje, gdy widzie swojego reżysera w swoim domu, w jej odczuciu to musi być środek nocy, ale nie robi nic specjalnego, by uznać jego obecność. Po prostu rozwiera swoje ramiona i czeka cierpliwie.

Harry ściska dłoń Louisa i przechodzi przez przedpokój do Lo, pochylając się i biorąc ją w swoje ramiona.

\- Dlaczego nie możesz spać kochanie?

\- Nie wiem. Próbowałam liczyć owce, ale policzyłam do stu i wciąż nie zasnęłam.

Jest to ton na pograniczu marudzenia, a Harry posyła Louisowi przepraszające spojrzenie.

\- Pozwól mi po prostu zanieść ją na górę i zaraz wrócę - obiecuje, poruszając się, by wspiąć się po schodach.

\- Może mogę jej opowiedzieć bajkę - oferuje Louis, biorąc krok w ich kierunku.

Harry cofa się, aby spróbować i by popatrzeć na Lo, ale wszystko, co dostaje to zaspane skinięcie głową, a jej dłoń wyciąga się w kierunku Louisa. Wie, że to punkt zwrotny. Zarówno wewnętrznie, jak i pomiędzy nim i Louisem. Po prostu z pewnością Louis też to rozumie, jeśli ciężar jego spojrzenia jest jakąkolwiek wskazówką.

\- W porządku, kochanie. Ale tylko jedna bajka. Potem musisz iść do łóżka.

Razem, całą trójką idą na górę, Harry pociera delikatne kółka na plecach Lo, a Louis trzyma jej dłoń, kiedy kroczą w tym samym tempie. I kiedy kładą Lo do łóżka, Harry czuje końcową zmianę w środku siebie, identyczność momentu wpływa w to miejsce.

Jest zdjęcie na kredensie Lo, które jest tam od lat. To srebrna ramka z fotografią Spencera. Trzyma Lo w wieku dwóch lat, wyprostowaną w wannie i owiniętą w ręcznik, na jej rzęsach wciąż trzymają się kropelki wody, a jej śmiech wciąż jest widoczny, nawet przez ramkę. Harry zawsze kochał to zdjęcie.

Ale kiedy słucha jak głos Louisa uspokaja Lo do snu, wpatruje się w komodę refleksyjnie i mruga. Obok ramki, podparte naprzeciw pudełka z biżuterią leży kolejne zdjęcie. Nie jest obramowane, tylko leży na aniołku, więc się trzyma. To zdjęcie Lo, siedzącej na schodach sceny, z dłońmi na kolanach i śmiejącą się skandalicznie. A obok niej, uśmiechając się, jest Louis.

Sophia musiał kupić to zdjęcie oraz położyła je tu i widząc to, zaraz obok obrazu Spencera sprawia, że coś wewnątrz Harry’ego się luzuje, ostatni kawałek jego zamrożonego serca się roztopił.

Ma przeszłość, oczywiście. Ale po raz pierwszy, czuje jakby również miał przyszłość, które wcale nie ogranicza się jedynie do Lo.

I czuje się z tym dobrze.

Powoli wyciąga się i chwyta dłoń Louisa, łącząc ich palce.

Może to zrobić.


End file.
